


Secrets In Which You Keep (A Dragon Age Modern AU)

by Anon_Omis, speedgriffon



Series: Secrets Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Modern AU, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Lyrium is running rapid in the streets of Haven, threatening to consume the land. Underground facilities are corrupting the citizens and there is one man at the top, controlling it all. One cop (Alistair) needs help from an old friend to end it all, build a case to destroy Samson. And at the center of it all is Cullen, a bouncer turned mole, struggling to make sense of the world he thought he knew. (This is a collaboration piece!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few weeks in the making. MJ and I have been pouring our hearts and souls into this, staying up late creating and shaping this story. While it might not be everyone's cup of tea, we really hope you enjoy it.

The room was bright, the fluorescent lights flickering above him doing nothing for the pain he felt in his neck. His head was throbbing, headache pulsing at the base of his skull. Adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, and he had to clench and unclench his fingers to relax himself. His hands were still raw, knuckles bruised and red with blood—his, or someone else’s, he didn’t know.

How long did they plan on keeping him here? Shouldn’t he at least be allowed to call a lawyer? He laughed under his breath. Not that he  _had_  one. Still, he had been shuffled into the interrogation room  _hours_  ago now, with not a single police officer offering word on why he was being held. As far as he knew, he was only defending himself; after all, it was his  _job_.

With a large sigh, he pressed his face into his hands, pressing on his eyes until he saw stars. He had really gotten himself in trouble, it seemed. The door opened, but he didn’t bother to look up, even when a stack of files landed on the desk, his name written in black marker on the side.

“Cullen Rutherford.”

His ears perked at the voice, familiar, but hard to place. He glanced up, and widened his eyes, never expecting to see the man before him ever again. Alistair Theirin—junior detective in the narcotics division of Fereldan, an old friend, from his old life. He had not seen the man in  _years_ , and yet, it seemed he had not aged a day, expression youthful even as he held a disappointed expression.

Cullen didn’t understand. As far as he understood, at least when he was escorted here, he was being booked for assault; far from any sort of crime related to drugs. He remained silent, simply watching the way Alistair paced for a moment before turning to him, still standing.

“Surprised to see me?” He smirked, eyebrows raised.

Cullen looked away, and then at the paperwork on the metal table, wondering what kind of information the police was keeping on him. He had been clean, sober  _and_  out of trouble for nearly a decade now—he held a steady job. Yes, as  _security_  for a shady nightclub uptown, but it paid the bills. He had nothing to hide.

“What do you want?” He finally asked Alistair. The other man pursed his lips, arms crossed as he finally sat down in the opposite chair. Cullen watched his movements, carefully waiting for any tells to the situation.

“No need to be so _snap_ -py.” Alistair quipped and Cullen nearly groaned. He did not miss this. Still, Alistair stared at him, fingers flicking the file open as he read over several lines. “I’m glad you’ve managed to keep your head out of trouble… _relatively_.”

Cullen raised a brow at his comment. “What do you mean?” He asked, still unsure of letting his guard down.

“How long have you been working at Club Dumat?” Alistair wasted no time, expression stern. Cullen was taken aback, not certain why this line of questioning was necessary. “How long have you been associated with Samson?”

“ _What_?” Cullen snapped, leaning forward. “Why are you asking this? Don’t you know?” He was starting to feel attacked, even as Alistair relaxed his expression.

“Fine.” He sighed, closing the file before folding his hands together, elbows resting on the table’s surface. “Club Dumat, how long have you been there?”

“The past year.” Cullen only answered due to Alistair’s change in approach. “Why?” He needed to know where this was going.

“Whom do you answer to?” Alistair asked next.

“Carol. He’s head of security.” Cullen paused, closing his eyes as the pain behind his eyes pulsed. “I don’t see how—”

“And Samson, he’s  _the_  boss, yes?” Alistair interrupted.

“ _Yes_ , but I don’t see him.” Cullen shook his head when Alistair’s expression flattened, as if he didn’t believe him. “I mean, I don’t…” He sighed. “Listen, I’m door duty, nothing flashy. I don’t understand what you want.”

Suddenly, Alistair lifted something out of his pocket, a clear flask of bright blue liquid. In an instant, Cullen knew what it was.  _Blue Lyrium_ —powerful liquor, one sip was enough to make you intoxicated, a whole glass had you forgetting your name. The underground business of brewing the stuff was a problem, especially in Haven.  _Hell_ , the entire Frostback district was corrupt with the stuff. He was already dreading what was coming; his mind racing at the possibility his place of work could be one of those underground distributors.

“How much do you know?” Alistair asked, voice low.

Cullen shook his head, harder when Alistair knitted his brows together, silently accusing him.  _Maker_. Cullen thought. How could he be so blind? Right under his nose; and just when he thought he was getting his life on track. Again, he held his hands to his face, sliding his fingers across his brow.

“Nothing.“ Cullen narrowed his eyes, looking to his old friend once more. “You should be used to disappointment when it comes to me by now.”

Alistair sighed, leaning back in his chair momentarily as his hand met his brow, fingers pushing through his hair. “I have a proposition for you, well, more like a favor to ask of you.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Cullen snapped, almost standing up in frustration. He knew better; he was yet to be in the clear. Still, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  _Ten years_ , and he wanted a favor?

“Alright, have it your way.” Alistair grumbled. “A  _deal_. My bosses are willing to clean your record, help you get back on your feet. Maybe even back into—”

“Don’t.” Cullen clenched his teeth. He wouldn’t be made promises that wouldn’t be kept. He sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head. “What do you want in return?”

Alistair’s tone seemed to cheer up, or at least return to normal as he realized he had gotten through. “ _Samson_.” He started. “There’s something going on at his club, maybe others. I can  _feel_  it.”

“You want me to play ‘rat’ and risk my life all on some hunch?” Cullen asked, his gut churning. He knew there was no way out of this now. Alistair had made up his mind, for the both of them.

“Well, we like to call it confidential informant, but, yes.” Alistair paused as he dragged another file from his case. “We need a way in, and well,  _you’re_ it.”

Cullen let the events that led up this moment roll around in his head. His temper, his frustration at the world crumbling around him, and how it had taken him as a victim as well, while the rest of his friends and colleagues rose up. Perhaps this was his divine karma catching up to him…or, he thought suddenly, a shining light in an otherwise dark world. Perhaps Alistair was right, this could be his way out. There was still apprehension on his tongue as he looked back to Alistair.

“Fine.” He breathed. “I’m your man.”

 

* * *

If there was one piece of advice Aurelie Trevelyan would ever give, it was this: if someone says “Come on, baby, it’ll be fun.” No, it wouldn’t, and it would likely haunt you for the rest of your life.

Aurelie stretched, silk sheets cool against her skin. It was already afternoon, but she had nothing to do today, and sleeping in meant not having to see Samson.

 _Samson_.

He had been good to her, once, or so she told herself. They had met years ago when she was a regular at his club—always getting free cover, free drinks, and invitations to the VIP level. When he finally introduced himself he was polite, smooth, charming. Older than herself, he was quite handsome and had been very giving with compliments.

He had asked her out by the end of the night, and insisted she be driven home in his limo as opposed to using a taxi.  _No_  had not been an option.

Dates with Samson had been amazing. He took her out on the town, to restaurants that had six-month waiting lists – waiting lists didn’t apply to Samson; he knew  _everyone._  He showered her with gifts, insisting she accept them when she had tried to refuse,  _I couldn’t._ He had seemed so proud when introducing her to his friends:  _She’s mine._

 

Samson didn’t rush her either, their level of intimacy moving at a gradual pace. When he had finally invited her to stay the night at his penthouse she had been blown away; it was  _huge_. Samson had a very contemporary sense of style, and everything was of a fine quality.

Aurelie had fallen hard, and  _fast._

When Samson proposed to her Aurelie had worried it was too soon, too  _quick_. Samson assuaged her worries, claiming her mouth in a kiss that had made her knees weak. One kiss turned into two, which turned into their clothes being strewn about the room and Samson rocking back and forth between her legs, pulling a yes from her lips as her body clenched around his. Before the sweat had even dried on their bodies Samson had put a ring on her finger and suggested she move in.

Aurelie should have said no.  _Of course, Samson._ She had moved in by the end of the week. It was a simple move; everything of hers left behind and donated to charity. Samson said their new life deserved new possessions. She had been so  _stupid_.

 

The walls of her perfect life had come crashing down within the first couple days. Aurelie was still trying to acquaint herself with the penthouse, unable to find anything she needed. Samson had been tucked away in his office for a few hours when Aurelie knocked, the sound echoing through the hall. Samson had frowned at her when he opened the door. When she tried to look into the room Samson stepped further into the doorway, effectively blocking her view.

“What?” He snapped. Samson had never snapped at her, Aurelie was taken aback by the reaction.

“Sorry, right, I’m hungry and I can’t find my wallet, have you seen it?”

Samson shook his head. “This can wait until I’m done.” He turned to go back into the office when Aurelie interrupted.

“Samson, I’m hungry, I haven’t eaten today and there is no food here. I just need-“ Her words died away when Samson stepped through the door and shut it behind him. He grabbed her arms in a bruising grip, pushing her back against the wall. “Samson-“

He gripped her jaw, cutting off her words as his body pressed her against her. Samson’s free hand grabbed hers, the one with the engagement ring, and slid it up the wall, above her head as he squeezed.

“You will learn to listen.” Samson’s voice was dangerously low, his lips ghosting over hers. “You.  Are.  _Mine_.” He kissed her, hips rolling against hers. “Now go amuse yourself until I am done with my work and do not interrupt us again. Do you understand me?”

Aurelie nodded, eyes looking anywhere but him. Samson had kissed her one more time before letting her go and returning to his meeting. She had hidden away in the bedroom until she fell asleep, dreams troubled. Samson woke her that night, he was horny, and he took her in their bed. He wasn’t gentle like before, his hands holding onto her tightly, adding to the bruises he had given her earlier.

When they finished she lay in bed beside Samson, waiting for him to sleep. Once his breathing evened out she eased herself out of the bed and began dressing, she was going to run away. This wasn’t the man she loved; this wasn’t what she had agreed to.

“I would think twice about that.” Samson. “There is a guard outside of the door, they don’t take kindly to anyone trying to come or go at this hour.”

“I’m just getting a drink,” Aurelie had lied, holding back her sobs until she was in the living room on the couch.

That was several years ago.

Overtime she had grown used to the bruises, his grip didn’t hurt like it once did. Aurelie had learned how far she could push Samson, and she had found relief knowing she could drive him just as crazy as he did her. Aurelie didn’t look up when the door to the bedroom opened, her face pressed into the pillow.

“Get ready,” Samson. “We’re going to Dumat tonight.”

Aurelie stretched her body again, yawning. “I don’t want to go out tonight. Go without me.”

Samson walked to the bed, pulling her onto her back. He had changed over the years, his hairline receded, his eyes bloodshot. His hobbies were taking a toll on him.

“You are going to get up and make yourself presentable. I have a large business deal going down tonight, and I need you there to look pretty and entertain my guests.”

It wasn’t worth arguing. Aurelie knew what his ‘business deals’ were, and it was a very sensitive subject between them. She would need to get an early start, hiding her bruises required a certain amount of creativity, trial, and error.

 

 


	2. Paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s your husband?” He questioned, immediately regretting the inappropriate timing. He didn’t even know her name yet. Her smile wavered momentarily as she glanced down at the ring, as if she had forgotten she was wearing it.
> 
> “What? Worried he’ll find you trying to get in my panties?”

The club was loud, music pounding with a distinct bass that shook the ground beneath Cullen’s feet. His heart was already racing, throat dry as he readjusted his tie in the mirror of the men’s restroom. He patted his chest, and met the firm reminder of the series of wires running along his chest, recording every conversation he had that night.

Alistair had done everything he could to brief Cullen on the situation, and his objective. Get as close to Samson as possible. Brief as it was, Alistair made it seem easy. As if Cullen could just burst through Samson’s office doors and stand there, recording what he assumed would be his death. He was lucky enough to be stationed on the VIP floor.

He sighed, running water across his palms before splashing it to his face, combing his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly to remind himself he had to pull it together. There was no time to waste. He exited the area, the music becoming louder as he reemerged on the floor. He scanned the area, lifting a finger to his ear to adjust his earpiece, listening out for orders from the head of security. He was listening out for anything suspicious, wondering what kind of words to listen for, always ignoring them in the past.

Slowly, he made his way back towards the staircase that led to the upstairs loft, a row of scantily clad women clamoring to be allowed past the velvet rope. He ignored them with a curt nod to the guard on duty, steadying his breathing as he made his way back to his post. Cullen knew he should be paying attention to his duties, watching the patrons for any signs of unrest, preventing fights and kicking people out if they got too rowdy. Instead, his gaze was fixated on the double doors in the back end of the area; leading to a series of suites he was not privy to enter. He  _knew_  Samson would be there, and that something larger than he realized was happening tonight. And yet, he had no way of knowing exactly what it was, not recognizing the shady people who entered the office one by one over the span of an hour.

It was when he was watching the doors that he noticed somebody  _leave_ —a woman, a woman he had seen in Dumat before, on several occasions. Until now, Cullen believed her to just be another loyal patron, another face he was doomed to see rot away in this seedy underbelly. But now, as she sauntered over to the bar, her blue sequenced halter-dress shimmering under the lights, he wondered who she  _really_  was.

Cullen took another glance around the loft, looking for any other suspicious characters before forcing his feet to walk to where she was, on the end of the bar closest to the doors, head turned away as she stared at the bartender busy with another guest. As he neared, he couldn’t help, his baser instincts kicking in as he glanced down at the curve of her waist, the way her dress cut off mid-thigh, leaving not much to the imagination. Her long, tanned legs led to designer pumps, the added inches leaving her at the same height as him.

As if she could sense somebody behind her, she turned, lifting a curious eyebrow as she glanced at him from over her shoulder. For a moment, Cullen was taken aback, any planned words he had fleeing his mind. Whoever this woman was, she was beautiful—long, auburn waves hung over one shoulder, bright sapphire eyes shining as she stared back. His throat tightened, and he gripped the bar with one hand, suddenly all too aware of his awkward ways.

“I— _hello_.” He offered, wincing when her face twisted into an expression of amusement.  _Maker’s breath_ , he thought. He was rusty. The woman stared at him, her lips quirking up into a smirk, and she turned a little more towards him.

“Really?” She breathed a laugh, pearly white teeth poking past her dark red lipstick. “No… _cheesy_  pick-up line? No  _hey baby_?”

Cullen knitted his brows together in mild annoyance at her eagerness to tease him. A complete stranger, and yet she was talking to him like she had known him her whole life.

“You must be new around here…” She trailed, before shaking her head, eyes scanning his face at first, before drifting down his chest, lingering a bit on his groin before snapping back up to his. “Especially dressed like  _that_.”

“I happen to  _work_  here.” He mumbled, already regretting ever approaching her. She laughed again, this time a little louder as her hand reached to pat his shoulder.

“ _Maker_ , your face!” She shook her head. “I know who you  _are_. You’re one of Sammy’s, right?” Her question had his heart racing once more.

“I—yes.” He answered flatly. He supposed he was. But, why was she referring to him like that? He didn’t get the chance to ask as the bartender finally approached, grinning at her with a sultry grin.

“Miss  _Trevelyan_.” He greeted. “What can we get for the most important lady here?”

She laughed, head thrown back as she reacted to his  _lame_  words. Cullen rolled his eyes, ignoring her order until she glanced to him, his expression dropping into confusion. “What?” he asked.

“What’s your poison?” She winked, motioning to the bartender. “Drinks are always free for Sammy’s boys, right?”

“I uhm.” He swallowed hard, waving his hand in dismissal. The bartender shifted away, preparing her drink in a shallow glass. His hand subconsciously rubbed at the back of his neck. “I don’t drink.” He admitted.

“ _You_.” She paused to inspect her drink, stirring a tiny red straw through the amber liquid once. “Are in the wrong profession.”

“Tell me about it.” He muttered, watching as she brought the cup to her lips, his eyes widening as he was nearly blinded by the rather large grouping of diamonds, settled on a silver band that wrapped around her ring finger. Cullen felt his heart beat skip at the sight, his lips parting in slight shock.

“What?” She prompted and he cleared his throat, wishing he had at least ordered water. Cullen half-pointed at her hand, a nervous smile pulling at his lips.

“Where’s your husband?” He questioned, immediately regretting the inappropriate timing. He didn’t even know her name yet. Her smile wavered momentarily as she glanced down at the ring, as if she had forgotten she was wearing it.

“What? Worried he’ll find you trying to get in my panties?”

Cullen felt his face heat up at her teasing tone, and was suddenly reminded that  _all_  of this was on tape, and that Alistair would be listening to it later, probably laughing at how he was still such a  _loser_  when it came to the opposite sex. He remained silent, sighing out his annoyance as she felt her stare piercing into his skin.

“Do you really not know?” She asked and he flicked his gaze back to her eyes. “Who I am?” he continued. Cullen gave a shrug, twisting his lips to the side.

“I’ve seen you before, I just don’t know your name.” He admitted. She smiled softly behind her glass before setting it down.

“Aurelie Trevelyan.” She introduced herself, offering nothing more than a slanted grin. Cullen spoke her name in his head over and over, memorizing it while at the same time trying to remember anything he knew about that name. And then it dawned on him.

“Samson’s…” He trailed, pausing when her expression dropped. She glanced away, turning slightly as she finished her drink.

“Yes.  _Samson’s_  girl.” She almost spat the words and Cullen widened his eyes, unsure what he had said, or done to deserve her change in mood.

Her body turned, one arm reaching out to try and flag down the bartender once more. It was then that his vision trailed back down, eyes landing on the underside of her wrist where he saw a few freshly formed bruises- the shape of them finger-like. He glanced back up at her profile, and felt his heart sink at the sight of similar bruises along her neckline, barely covered by her hair and the darkness of the room.

Cullen didn’t think before reaching out, his fingers barely brushing along her wrist before she snapped her hand away, eyes wild as she stared at him in shock. He pulled away, taking a step back before noticing somebody else approaching from the back room.  _Carol_. At first, he figured the man was heading for him, but soon, he realized differently as his hand met Aurelie’s back, turning her slightly.

“Come on, Samson told you to go home…” Carol stopped as he realized Cullen standing there, his expression twisting into mild fury. “You,  _Rutherford_ , get lost. You don’t want to be here.”

“I don’t want to.”

Aurelie pushed against Carol, her frown apparent as she attempted to take another sip from her drink. Cullen was stunned by Carol’s next action, reaching out to grab the glass before smacking it to the bar table. His hand wrapped around her arm tightly as he tugged at her, Aurelie keeping her feet planted firmly as she tore her arm back.

“Don’t touch me like that!” Aurelie shouted this time, and Cullen wondered if he should even intervene. This was not his place, he was not important enough to get away with hitting Carol.

“What? You only like it rough with Sammy boy?” Carol sneered, his hand coming down in a large arc as he smacked the back flesh of her thigh, Aurelie yelping out in pain, face flushing in what Cullen assumed was embarrassment.

And then he felt himself snap, throwing all caution to the wind as he swung his fist out, landing his knuckles hard against Carol’s jaw. He flexed his fingers as the man groaned, Aurelie’s gasp echoing in his ear as she pressed herself against the bar and out of the way. Carol was quick to respond, reaching out to grab the front of Cullen’s suit, tugging at his tie in a cheap attempt to strangle him. He ducked, punching the larger man in the gut, watching as he stumbled slightly.

Ironic, that two men hired to keep the piece were now dismantling it. Patrons paused their activities to watch, and Cullen was about to throw another swing when the double doors burst open, revealing a dreadful sight. More of Samson’s security appeared, struggling to remove a group of men from the area. A flash of metal alerted Cullen to what was about to occur and he only had moments to react, grabbing at Aurelie’s arms and pulling her close as the first rounds of gunfire rang out.

She yelped against him, body going stiff as he collapsed to the ground, making sure she was tucked safely beneath him as glass shattered, the room now filled with the sounds of people scrambling, screaming to find escape. Cullen didn’t dare move to see what was happening behind him, and instead decided to glance down at the woman beneath him, her eyes wide as her lips trembled in fear. There was a small cut on her face, blood dripping from a tiny fragment of glass imbedded in her eyebrow.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, barely keeping the weight of himself off of her, but when the gunfire stopped, and the dust settled, he was still unsure if he should move away. When Cullen finally leaned up on his knees, he turned his body around, looking back to the source of the panic. Nearly the entire VIP loft had been deserted, and he widened his eyes at the sight of a handful of dead and injured men who had exited the office not a moment ago. At their feet, stood Samson, his breath ragged as he tossed his gun to the side, glancing up to catch Cullen’s gaze.

Fear consumed him as the man slowly strode over, his heart stopping before realizing it wasn’t him Samson was staring at. Below him, Aurelie was shifting up onto her elbows, scooting herself to sit up. Her expression as still that of terror as Samson knelt to her side, his hands reaching to hold her face between his palms.

“Where are you still  _here_?” He hissed, no traces of compassion. Cullen took the opportunity to glance aside, his blood growing cold at the sight of Carol, a casualty of the gunfight. Samson seemed to follow his trail of vision, his hand gripping her a little tighter as he forced her to stand. “Why didn’t you listen to Carol? Now look at you.” He wiped a thumb across her brow, Aurelie wincing as he dragged blood away.

“Carol’s dead.” She hissed, yanking her arm out of his grasp. “Is  _that_  what you wanted of me?” Her voice was threatening and Cullen wished he’d been shot, if only to not be here in the tension that was surrounding him. Sirens began to ring out around the building, and a new panic settled in Cullen’s bones.

“Samson, ser.” The three turned to see his team of bodyguards waving him back towards the private offices. “We need to get you out of here.” They were right, but when Samson glanced down at Cullen, expression questioning, his gut clenched.

“You. Rutherford, yes?” He prompted. Cullen nodded, before scrambling to his feet, dusting the dirt and glass to no avail. Samson smirked as he tucked his arm around Aurelie’s waist. “Did you save my girl?”

Cullen hesitated, hating the possessiveness he held towards her. “Yes.”

“Well then.” Samson laughed as he extended a hand, one that Cullen regretfully shook. “It looks like I’ve already found a replacement for Carol.” He nodded towards the door. “Let’s go, shall we?”

* * *

 

Aurelie couldn’t help but notice how tense Samson was on the drive to Dumat.  To anyone else he would look as calm and collected as normal, but Aurelie knew the signs; a minor eye twitch, tight jaw, and his right foot shaking side to side.

“Come here, baby.” Samson said, fingers gripping her wrist and tugging her to him.

Aurelie closed her eyes as Samson kissed her, doing her best to ignore the fact that Carol was sitting in the front of the SUV with their driver – he liked to watch. Carol was an  _ass_.

“We’re here, Ser.” Carol said as the SUV came to a stop.

Aurelie pulled away from Samson, taking a mirror from her purse to check her lipstick. Satisfied with her appearance, she stepped out of the SUV, Carol putting a hand on her lower back, hand slipping lower, squeezing her ass before motioning her to follow Samson.

The club was already in full swing when they arrived, the lower level dance floor and bar packed. The smell of sex, drugs, and future bad decisions was thick in the air. Aurelie trailed behind Samson, her hand in his as they followed the path their guards had cleared. Through a backdoor that was labeled ‘Staff Only’ they would be able to take a private elevator up to Samson’s private suite in the VIP lounge. They waited while Carol did one last security sweep of the suite, Samson drawing her hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

“You remember what your job is tonight, right baby?”

Aurelie smirked “Look pretty and stay quiet. I think I’ve got it.” Samson had learned early on that her presence in a room of shady men was often a pleasant distraction. She was a bit of a good luck charm in his mind. Samson hummed in approval.

“I knew there was a reason I picked you, babe.” The elevator  _dinged_ , Carol holding it open for them to enter.

“All clear, Ser.”

Samson’s private suite was richly furnished and had its own private bar that served certain beverages that weren’t strictly legal. Carol nodded to the men with him, motioning them to take their places.

“They’ve just arrived, Ser, they’ll start coming up now.”

This was the boring part. To not draw unwanted attention Samson’s guests would trickle in over the next hour, and each time she and Samson would greet them. Aurelie had perfected the greeting; one hand on their shoulder, leaning in to place a kiss on their cheek before pulling away and looking at them through her lashes. She would laugh at their stupid jokes and pretend to be interested until the actual meeting started, when she could finally stop pretending to give a damn about what was going on.

Which is what she did once they had sat down, Samson’s arm thrown over her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Her hand rested on his thigh as she looked around the room at the men, ignoring the details of their conversation to the best of her ability – it was safer that way. Aurelie’s attention was drawn back to the conversation though when the overall tone became unproductive. It seemed Samson’s guests were not pleased with the terms he had set for the product. Samson was quickly losing his patience.

“Go home.” He whispered in her ear.

 _Go Home?_  Aurelie thought, angry. He had made her come along, made her get ready for a night out, and now he wanted her to go home? Aurelie shook her head, eyes narrowed.

“I don’t want to go home. I’ll just go have a drink.”

“Excuse us for a moment, gentlemen.” Samson cut off the speaker as he stood, pulling Aurelie along with him to the door. He tilted her face up to his, lips brushing against her ear. “I said go, do not test my patience tonight. Understood?” He pulled back to look at her, thumb trailing along her lower lip.

“Fine.” When Samson didn’t look impressed with the answer Aurelie rolled her eyes. “I said fine, Samson.” There was a parting kiss before he opened the door to the VIP lounge, effectively seeing Aurelie out.

She didn’t leave though. Samson would be annoyed when he found out, but she would make him forget his anger on the dance floor later – Her wit and intelligence wouldn’t distract him, but her body grinding against his always could. She walked; swaying her hips more than was necessary, to the bar. Her favorite eye candy was on duty.

While Jim was busy helping another guest Aurelie turned her head to have a look behind her, pleased at the sight that caught her attention. He was  _gorgeous._  Black slacks, black dress shoes, a pressed white shirt with black tie and jacket, an earpiece that all of the security wore, and amber eyes – did they look the same out of the lighting of the club? Her eyebrow quirked at the thought.

“I— _Hello_.” Aurelie smirked, turning towards him as she leaned against the bar. Aurelie waited, that was it?  _Smooth._

“Really? She laughed, flashing her best smile. “No…  _cheesy_ pick-up lines? No  _hey baby?_ ” Aurelie continued to smile as his face furrowed in annoyance, he didn’t take well to being teased? She changed the subject.

“You must be new around here…” Aurelie took a closer look at him this time, five o’clock stubble on his chin, broad shoulders that transitioned nicely down to narrow hips, she let her gaze linger at his groin before she met his gaze again. “Especially dressed like  _that_.”

He wore the same uniform as the rest of the security team, but the quality of the clothes was what tipped her off that he was newer on the payroll.

“I happen to _work_  here.” He was mumbling, it was very cute, and he was  _so_ red, it had been some time since she had seen someone blush. She laughed and patted his shoulder, careful to keep the space between them.

“ _Maker,_ your face!” She shook her head. “I know who you  _are._  You’re one of Sammy’s, right?”

“I – yes.”

“Miss  _Trevelyan.”_ Ah, Jim. “What can we get for the most important lady here?”

Aurelie laughed again, oh it was flattery that wasn’t original, and she gave Cullen a knowing look before turning back to Jim. Aurelie placed her order. “Vieux Carré, and you?” When amber-eyes didn’t reply Aurelie looked back at him, waiting.

“What?” He asked. Had he been  _ignoring_  her? That would be a first from anyone other than Samson.

“What’s your poison?” A hand waved towards Jim. “Drink is always free for Sammy’s boys, right?”

“I uhm. I don’t drink.”

“ _You._ ” Aurelie grabbed her drink from the bar, stirring the liquid as she picture the way his Adam’s apple had bobbed in his throat. “Are in the wrong profession.”

“Tell me about it”

As Aurelie took a sip of her drink she watched his whole demeanor change, stiffen slightly, and it was her turn to furrow her brow. “What?”

“Where’s your husband?”

Oh yes,  _that_  question. Aurelie glanced down at her hand, studying the ring that had once filled her with joy but now only seemed to grow in weight by the day. She wouldn’t let it bother her though and set out to make him blush again. “What? Worried he’ll find you trying to get in my panties?”

Ah, welcome back blush, it gave him an added charm. Aurelie took pity though when he sighed, was she being too hard on him? “Do you really not know? Who I am?”  _He didn’t!_

 

“I’ve seen you before, I just don’t know your name.” His tone was apologetic. She smiled to herself as she put her glass down; introductions were in order.

“Aurelie Trevelyan.” She grinned, waiting as the gears in his head turned as he figured it out. It had been nice, not being known as Samson’s, if even for a short time.

“Samson’s…” And there it was, the acknowledgement of whom she belonged to.

“Yes.  _Samson’s_  girl.” His name put a sour taste in her mouth.

She needed another drink. Aurelie turned back to flag Jim down, though she startled when she felt fingers ghost over her wrist. Aurelie’s breath hitched in her throat as she turned to look at him, how  _dare_ he? She couldn’t think on it longer though, Carol was there, his hand burning into her back through the dress as he tugged her closer.

“Come on, Samson told you to go home…” Carol paused and glanced at the male she had been conversing with. “You,  _Rutherford,_  get lost. You don’t want to be here.”

Aurelie was going to be damned if Carol thought he could order her around. “I don’t want to.” She pushed against his hand, intent on her drink. Hand remained in the air even after Carol had snatched the glass and slammed it back to the bar, her anger flaring as he gripped her arm and pulled. She dug her heels into the floor and ripped her arm from his grasp.

“Don’t’ touch me like that!” She could, and would, cause a scene; she didn’t care who was near enough to see it. She had been complaining to Samson for months about the way Carol treated her. She didn’t need a babysitter anymore—she was a grown woman.

“What? You only like it rough with Sammy boy?” Aurelie yelped, the sensitive skin stinging at his slap. She felt her face redden in anger, fist clenching at her side. She was going to hit him, consequences be damned.

But she didn’t have to thanks to the new guy. She gasped and backed out of the way as the two men went at it, openly pleased that someone was standing up for her for a change. Aurelie tore her eyes from the fight when she heard the doors crash open, thinking the fight had disturbed the meeting. Aurelie swallowed hard at the look on Samson’s face when he noticed her still present, she didn’t even notice the gun.

Aurelie yelped, taken back by the pain that shot through her eyebrow. She didn’t have time to think though as she was pulled to the ground, the sound of gunfire, screaming and broken glass loud around them. She stared at the man,  _Rutherford_ , above her, grateful for the feel of hard muscle and warmth between her and the chaos. When the room went quiet save for the music Aurelie pushed up on her elbows into a sitting position, frowning when Samson grabbed her face. She tried to pull away from him but Samson just held her tighter.

“Why are you still  _here?_ ” Aurelie didn’t answer, no answer was needed as Samson grabbed her arm and pulled her up. “Why didn’t you listen to Carol? Now look at you.” She winced as his finger brushed at her brow, temper flaring. Carol?  _Carol?_

 

“Carol’s dead.” Aurelie tugged away from his grip, her voice edged in anger. “Is that what you wanted of me?” Her question didn’t get an answer as sirens rang out.

“Samson, Ser.” She looked to the man speaking who was waving towards the back. “We need to get you out of here.” Aurelie watched as Samson looked over to Rutherford.

“You. Rutherford, yes?” Samson asked, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist. “Did you save my girl?” Aurelie glared at Samson, she wasn’t property to be owned.

At least amber-eyes had the decency not to answer right away.

“Well then,” Samson’s smile didn’t meet his eyes as he shook Rutherford’s hand. “It looks like I’ve already found a replacement for Carol. Let’s go, shall we?”

They made quick time down to the SUV, Samson motioning for the man named Rutherford to join them in the back as two other members of the security team took the front. Aurelie was content to sit between the two men, but Samson tugged her closer to him as the tires squealed against the pavement.

“That was good work in there, Rutherford.” Samson said before brushing his lips along Aurelie’s neck. “This girl is one of my most prized possessions. It would be a crime for her to get hurt. With that being said, you’ve been promoted. Your job is now to oversee her safety.”

Aurelie stiffened as Samson’s hand dropped to her bare thigh, fingers tracing up higher than what was appropriate with someone sitting in the seat next to them. It was as if her dress wasn’t short enough with his fingers pushing it up higher. Aurelie placed a hand over Samson’s, stopping him.

“I should warn you though.” Samson continued. “She’s a bit of an entitled bitch, so you’re going to have your hands full with her. Aren’t you, baby?”

Aurelie stared straight ahead, refusing to answer. She was not entitled, or a bitch. Samson was delusional. Aurelie winced when his hand squeezed her thigh much harder than necessary. It was always harder than necessary with Samson, though.

“I said, aren’t you baby?” His voice was low, eyes flashing when she looked at him.

“I am, Sammy. You know me so well.” Voice monotone before she looked over to amber-eyes; he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

In the last two years alone she had gone through  _nine_  of Samson’s men. Actually, it was ten now, with Carol. The thing was, Aurelie knew she didn’t need a bodyguard because the only person she was in danger from was Samson, and his boys certainly weren’t protecting her from him. They were there to keep her in line, report to Samson what she did when he wasn’t around and make sure she wasn’t doing anything he would disapprove of.  _Glorified babysitters._

They arrived, the SUV pulling up to the curb. Samson continued speaking as the three made their way up to the penthouse. “You’ll get an official tour tomorrow when you report for work, but tonight I’ll get you the codes to get in and set up a schedule. We have twenty-four hour security—they will brief you tomorrow.”

As they passed through the door of the penthouse, with Samson still speaking, Aurelie went to her room to wash up. Jewelry was put away, dress swapped out for shorts and a tank top, hair pulled up into a messy bun. Rutherford would get a good eyeful, if he thought she had a few bruises  _before…_

She was surprised by her reflection; she was pale, and what she thought had been just a scratch on her eyebrow was actually a small cut. At the sight of the dried blood her stomach dropped, she  _hated_  blood, though she didn’t know why. It hadn’t bothered her until recent years. Aurelie joined the two men in the living area. Rutherford’s eyes widened when he took her in, Samson looked her over appreciatively.

“Darling.” He greeted her with a glass of wine, which she gratefully took. Aurelie settled herself onto the leather sofa; sipping from her glass as she tuned out the two men, her mind drifting.

The wine glass falling out of her hand and shattering on the floor is what triggered it. Aurelie screamed, curling in on herself as what was real and what wasn’t in her head became one. She saw red, glass shattering around her as a gun fired nearby, another scream. Hands were grabbing her, pulling her back and she struggled.

“Let me go! I swear, I didn’t know, I didn’t. Please believe me, I won’t tell, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She was sobbing, still struggling against the hands holding her.  _Aurelie. Aurelie!_  Samson was yelling, he was  _always_  yelling.

 _Aurelie._  The strong grip had left, replaced by gentle hands, a voice she didn’t recognize, soothing.  _You’re here. This is real. Follow my voice._  Aurelie shook her head, eyes squeezing shut.

“No, it can’t be real. I don’t want this to be real, this isn’t the life I asked for.” But she was calming, the line between real and fake fading as she opened her eyes. Rutherford was  _close._  Knelt down in front of her, all she could see were his beautiful eyes.

“That’s better, just breathe.” Aurelie took a shaky breath, his hands warm as they rubbed up and down her arms, gently. “Better?” She nodded, silent.

Aurelie looked up at Samson when he held his hand out, two white pills sitting in his palm. She didn’t have the terrors often, but Samson couldn’t stand them when she did and had gotten potent sleeping pills to help keep them under control. With shaking hands she took them before Samson helped her to bed, asleep before her head even touched the pillow.


	3. Hellbent

Alistair wasn’t pleased. By the time Cullen arrived back at the detective’s apartment, it was well past a reasonable time, and he could feel it in his bones. All he wanted to do was collapse on the couch—it was where Alistair offered Cullen to stay while the investigation was active. After all, Cullen didn’t really have anywhere else to go.

But as soon as he crossed the threshold, Alistair was standing there in the living room, his expression aggravated as he tapped his foot expectantly. He looked just as much of a mess as Cullen assumed he did. Hair was ruffled, his clothes in disarray.

“What happened to you?” Cullen made the mistake of asking, reaching up to loosen his tie.

“ _Me_?” Alistair widened his eyes, raising his hands in disbelief. “What happened to  _you_?”

“I thought we had a solid plan.” Alistair continued, pacing now as Cullen collapsed, exhausted into the couch. “I was waiting for your call—next thing I know I’m responding to a shootout! A  _shoot-out_!”

Cullen groaned, closing his eyes and running his hands across his face. He was tired of people yelling, especially after tonight.

“It was…unexpected.” He tired. Alistair only mocked a laugh.

“Unexpected is a surprise birthday party;  _oh, I’m so surprised, thank you_!” Alistair rolled his eyes at Cullen’s flat expression. “This is a  _disaster_ , Cullen. People are dead. What happened?”

“Who are the dead?” Cullen asked back first. Alistair pursed his lips, not wanting to answer right away.

“The _dead_  were members of a rival gang, the  _Venatori_ —is it safe to assume that Samson was behind all this?” Alistair shook his head. “Nevermind, hand over the tape.”

Cullen patted at his chest, remembering he had proof of everything. Suddenly the tightness in his chest relaxed as he pulled his tucked-in shirt from his trousers, pulling the taped device from his torso. He tossed it to Alistair, who immediately set to hooking it up to his laptop. Cullen fell into the sofa, forcing his body to relax.

“All-righty then.” Alistair sang, before making a small sound of disapproval. Cullen peeked open an eye to see him now glaring, his expression completely flat in annoyance.

“What?” Cullen asked, sitting up to stare at the computer screen. In little black text, he read;  _no data found_. “No data…found?”

“So, now, here’s the question.” Alistair grumbled. “How good is your memory?”

It took a moment for Cullen to clear his mind—so much had happened over the span of a few hours, new information conflicting with what he  _thought_  he knew.

“There’s… this woman.” He started. He couldn’t speak about Samson without first mentioning  _her_. Alistair waggled his brows.

“Oh, there’s  _always_  a woman.” He teased, rolling his eyes. “Distracted again?”

Cullen groaned, closing his eyes tight. “Yes—I mean  _no_.” He shook his head. “Her name is Aurelie Trevelyan.”

“Trevelyan?” Alistair interrupted, his hands reaching for the files that littered the coffee table in front of them. “Trevelyan,  _Trevelyan_ …Trev-el-yan…kinda sounds weird, huh?”

“ _Alistair_.” Cullen warned. “Do you have anything on her?” He asked. Alistair skewed his mouth to the side when he picked up a few documents, a photo paper-clipped to the top. It was of Aurelie, surveillance footage of her getting into an unmarked SUV.

“For being Samson’s girlfriend, she’s got a squeaky clean record.” He flicked through the documents. “We’ve tried to reach out to her, but to no avail.” Alistair narrowed his eyes at Cullen. “I didn’t think she’d be so easy to get to.” He pursed his lips again. “Did you speak with her?”

“Well, yes.” Cullen gulped, the embarrassment he had felt from their conversation returning. “Sort-of.” He mumbled next. “Nothing… _important_.” He raised a brow.

“Mmmhmm.” Alistair hummed, tapping his finger to the document with Aurelie’s name on it. “There are a lot of rumors about her, but nothing concrete. We haven’t been able to get close to her in years, and you actually  _talked_  to her.”

“What kind of rumors?” Cullen prompted. Alistair frowned, and it was easy to put two and two together. “ _Oh_. Yes. That.”

Cullen frowned at the memory of seeing marks along her skin, actually witnessing her abuse first hand from Carol, and then later by Samson. Why they felt the need to be so brazen, so rough with her was beyond him. It made his skin crawl.

“I don’t think she’s a willing participant.” He said, softly. Alistair’s frown deepened when he passed over a different file.

“Do you remember that fire in that warehouse a few years ago?” He asked. Cullen nodded—it had been all over the news. A fire at a brewery’s warehouse, the case still unsolved. “It was arson, to cover up a murder—”

“ _Murder_?” Cullen yelped. There had been no media reports on that. Alistair sighed, already understanding his confusion.

“We hid the facts, because we didn’t want Samson to know we were on to him. There were traces of lyrium, Blue, like we always assumed he was brewing, but also a new strand; Red.” Alistair tapped the file in Cullen’s hand. “They killed our mole,  _Maddox_. He had convinced Trevelyan to rat Samson out. She was going to meet with us, but then the fire happened.”

“You think she’s involved?” Cullen was in disbelief.

If she were a cold-hearted criminal, he didn’t see it when he first met her. That, or she was an expert at hiding her true nature. Still, it didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t think that a willing participant needed to be controlled in the way Samson did.  _Watch her like a hawk_ , he had said.

“Involved? There’s no proof.” Alistair admitted. “But she knows something.” He eyed Cullen once more. “Are you sure she didn’t say anything to you?”

“There was no chance. Gunfire broke out, and I reacted.” He explained. “I saved her…that’s why I didn’t make contact right away. Samson, he…was pleased I had protected  _his girl_.” With a sigh, Cullen settled back into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. He needed to rest. Even he couldn’t believe the situation he now found himself in. “I’ve been appointed her bodyguard.”

“Good!” Alistair quipped, but his tone annoyed Cullen. “What did he have to say? You know Aurelie is our ticket inside this whole operation.”

“She’s not a tool to be used, Alistair.” He muttered between gritted teeth. Alistair held his hands up in defense, his eyes widening.

“ _Ohh_ -kay.” He still held a curious gaze. “Still, please take this opportunity, Cullen. We need all the information we can get.”

Cullen was left with his thoughts that night, as Alistair left to his room to sleep. Both had early mornings—Alistair was to continue his investigation at the club; though it was doubtful he’d find anything concrete. And Cullen, well, he would be in the beast’s belly before he knew it.

Samson was more than eager to show Cullen around the penthouse personally, if not just to show-off all his luxuries, how his life of crime had elevated him to new heights. It was difficult to keep his temper under control as he talked, especially when he saw Aurelie.  

There was a tiny bandage across her brow, but beyond that, she had been cleaned up, made presentable.  _By Samson, no doubt_ , Cullen thought. To be put on display as they walked, a trophy for Samson to wave around whenever he felt like it. Appearances aside, Cullen could see the exhaustion in her eyes, the distrust in her expression when she would glance his way. He didn’t blame her. From her point of view, he was just another hired thug, just another one of  _Sammy’s Boys_ , placed there against her will. It would be hard to convince her otherwise.

“So, what do you think?” Samson’s smug attitude was apparent as he wrapped a possessive arm around Aurelie. “Think you can handle it? Think you can handle  _her_?”

Cullen was about to reply when a phone rang out, causing Samson to pull away from the conversation. When he stepped away for a moment to answer the call, Cullen took the time to glance at Aurelie’s profile. She was holding a disinterested expression, her lips pursed in a small frown. He swallowed hard before turning slightly towards her.

“Are you—” He paused, feeling a jolt run through him as her eyes snapped to him, her gaze like a shot to the heart. “Are you feeling better?” He asked. Aurelie broke her eye contact, bringing up her arms to cross over her chest.

“What do  _you_  care?” Her tone was far from the friendly one she held the night before.

Cullen felt defeated, but tried to brighten his expression when Samson stepped back over, his smirk apparent as he looked at Cullen from head to toe. What was he staring at? The other man softly laughed under his breath.

“Andraste’s tits, Rutherford, how long have you been on my payroll, to still be looking like… _this_?” He waved at Cullen’s appearance—he had thought he had at least tried, borrowing one of Alistair’s button ups to wear with his slacks. Apparently, he thought wrong. “Listen, I’ve got a meeting to run to. This is a grand opportunity for you to get acquainted with this little doll.”

Samson reached to pat Aurelie’s head, his fingers trailing down along her hair before lightly pinching her cheek. She forced a smile; opening her arms as he drew closer to hold her briefly. 

“Aurelie. Be a good girl and make sure our man Cullen here gets what he needs to fit the part.” Samson fiddled with his wallet for a moment before handing over a pitch-black credit card. “And don’t forget to get something nice for  _yourself_.”

Samson kissed her, harder than necessary on her mouth, her small gasp disappearing as he chuckled against her lips. Cullen tired to not let his expression drop into disgust, knowing that he really meant for her to get something  _he_  could enjoy later. As they departed, it was becoming clear that everything she did, was for him, and never for herself.

When Aurelie awoke it was with a small groan: the sleeping pills always left her feeling exhausted. Fingers brushed along her eyebrow, surprised to find a small bandage. Had Samson actually done something that could be construed as nice?

“Good Morning, baby.” Samson always woke before her, the regular consumption of drugs causing insomnia, but at the same time he never seemed tired. He had gone almost a week without sleep once and no one had been the wiser. Aurelie shivered as his lips ghosted along her cheek, across her lips and down her jaw. “Rutherford will be here soon, you should get ready.”

Oh.  _Mr. Rutherford._  Aurelie sighed. Her worries were forgotten for a while at least as she stood under the hot water, immensely grateful that the water heater knew no end. Amber-eyes had seemed nice enough the night before, but now she could only assume he was using her to get to Samson – they always did. It was a fast track to being in his circle, the pay increase was sizeable, you got use of the company cars and to be honest, it wasn’t exactly a hard job – most of the day she was in the penthouse.

She took her time getting ready, careful to cover up any marks. Once presentable she made her way to the living area, pleased to note the mess from the night before had been cleaned. Samson was chatting with Rutherford and a few other members of the security as she poured herself a glass of wine – some people would probably think it wrong that she made breakfast out of wine, but to make it through the day she could reasonably argue that it was  _needed._

“Sammy. Mr. Rutherford.” Aurelie greeted when she joined the men, kissing Samson’s shoulder.

She had made it just in time for the tour. Aurelie walked by Samson’s side, his hand resting on her lower back, thumb tracing back and forth. The tour took much longer than needed, Samson pointing out the many luxuries that he had added. For example, each of the four guest rooms had their own private bathing chambers, with Jacuzzi jets in the garden tubs. Why did guest bedrooms need that, especially when they were hardly used? When the guard shifts were done they went home, the only exception being her guard when the occasion merited them to stay.

Aurelie glanced to the new guy several times, surprised to see an almost angry look on his face. She hadn’t given him a reason to be mad at her yet, had she? The tour finally came to an end, to her delight; she could stop pretending to care any minute now.

“So what do you think?” Samson said. Aurelie narrowed her eyes slightly at the smugness, stepping closer to Samson as his arm wrapped around her. “Think you can handle it? Think you can handle  _her_?”

Aurelie smirked.  _Yes, Mr. Rutherford, can you handle me_? Samson’s phone cut Rutherford off, and as the two were left alone she watched Samson’s retreating back, frowning. What was he up to now, she wondered. The new guy had asked if she was all right, as if it actually mattered to him.

“What do you care?” It came out harsher than she had intended, but Aurelie wasn’t sorry. She wanted him gone. Samson had returned, chuckling. She had to agree, his clothes were fine, but they didn’t meet the standards of the penthouse. Everything had their place, everyone was a pawn for Samson – and he liked very flashy pawns.

Aurelie forced a smile as Samson pinched her cheek—softly though, he never left marks on her face, and when she opened her arms it was with the hope that she might get to strangle him one day. Aurelie gladly accepted the credit card, spending Samson’s money was the one of the few things she was free to do.

Samson’s tooth caught against her lip when he kissed her, chucking as he ran his tongue along the spot. Aurelie looked into his eyes for a moment, trying to remember what she had ever seen in him, but he was gone before she could remember. Aurelie glanced at amber eyes, though quickly regretted the decision, the look in his eyes too close to understanding for her comfort.

The drive to the shopping complex was quiet; Aurelie had turned off the radio the moment Rutherford had started up the vehicle. Forehead rested against the window, unseeing. “Are you still glad you saved me, Mr. Rutherford?”

“Yes, I mean – not that you need saving. I’m sure you are a capable woman.”

Aurelie chuckled at his answer, oh yes; she had shown just how capable a woman she was. Rutherford’s anxiety was evident, he was nervous and she was beginning to realize that perhaps he was an over thinker. He hadn’t thought about protecting her from gunfire the night before, he had reacted. So if she could get him flustered enough, perhaps he would quit. Find a good job, a good life – not without a new wardrobe, however.

When they finally arrived, Aurelie led Rutherford to the back of the store, the shelves became fewer and the price tags became larger. Suits, separates, button ups, slacks, shoes, ties, cuff links. Almost everything he would need was here, although they would need to get him some casual wear, and that could happen another day.

Aurelie had waved away the associate who offered to help, set on getting the job done herself. She had determined straight away that he would look best in dark or charcoal grays. “Now to see what cut you should wear…”

She invaded his space only slightly as her hands ran up and down his arms, squeezing the muscles as she went. Aurelie grinned as she could feel the blush radiating off from him. She slid her hands along his shoulders, they were quite broad, and down his chest, eyes closing as she imagined toned and tanned flesh. Questing fingers brushed out to run along his sides and down his hips as they narrowed, arms wrapping around him to brush over his backside. Aurelie wasn’t a fan of physical contact, but she was determined to make him uncomfortable as her body pressed to his.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice breaking a moment before he cleared his throat and swallowed. Aurelie chose to ignore his question.

“Hmmm, yes, I think…” She took a few moments to gather the garments she wanted him to try on. Rutherford left to the changing area, taking several minutes before he returned. She licked her lips at the sight, eyelids becoming heavy. He cleaned up nicely, perhaps a little  _too_  nicely. The suit hugged his shoulders and hips just right, and the slacks… he looked like a package waiting to be opened.

He was still red, perhaps more so. “It’s a bit… tight?”

Aurelie shook her head. “No, it’s perfectly fit.  _You_  have been wearing over-sized suits, Mr. Rutherford.”

“My  _name_  is Cullen.”  He mumbled. Aurelie ignored him.

“I think this is perfect. We’ll get you set up.” She waved over the associate to fill their order, motioning for Cullen to follow her. It was time to pick out something nice for Samson. Cullen seemed unsure when she brought him along to the intimates’ section.

“Get used to it, Rutherford, if you plan to stay here. You’ll have to go with me for everything.” Her voice lowered. “I have limited privacy.” Aurelie changed the subject, picking out the piece she wanted to try on.

Aurelie stood behind the privacy wall, grinning at her reflection. It would certainly please Samson; silk, red, barely there. It was a red strip of silk that was masterfully tied off into a bow in the front, the ends trailing down to high wasted lace panties.

“Mr. Rutherford.” Aurelie called, set on embarrassing Cullen as much as possible. Cullen swallowed hard when he turned the corner and saw her.  _Maker,_  you’d think he’d never seen a woman in lingerie before.

“Makers breath, I – I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to see you like this.” He said, averting his gaze.

Aurelie smirked. “You’ll be seeing me in much less, trust me. Sammy knows no shame. He wants what he wants, when he wants it.”

“And you have no say?” Cullen asked.

The question took Aurelie by surprise “Have you seen anything I say get me very far yet? The easiest way to live with Samson is to learn to just say yes, and believe me, Mr. Rutherford, you’ll be saying yes a lot as well.”

  
The tone of their conversation had shifted, if she couldn’t scare him away with embarrassment perhaps just helping him see the big picture would work. It was a toxic work environment. Aurelie shook her head when he insisted, once again, that she could call him by Cullen.

When they returned home, purchases in hand Aurelie went straight to her room to change into her ‘gift wrapping’. Cullen hadn’t run away yet, so she would try another tactic. When Samson came to check on her, his eyes darkened with desire. It was something she took full advantage of, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him. Aurelie had learned a long time ago that distracting Samson could often help get her way.

“Sammy, baby.” She whispered against his lips. “Haven’t I proven myself loyal? I don’t need a babysitter. Get rid of Rutherford. ”Samson had been tenderly holding her hips, though his fingers tightened; this was an age-old argument between them.

“No, Aurelie, he’s here because I care about you,” He kissed her. “I worry about your safety. Having  _protection_  keeps me from being worried about you all day.” He kissed her again, but Aurelie wasn’t having it.

“If you cared about me you would listen to what I want, Samson.” She pulled away from him, walking to her dresser to change. For once, he didn’t hold her back.

“Do you remember what I said would happen the next time we had this argument?” He was annoyed, but Aurelie hadn’t pushed him to anger yet.

“That’s why I’m ending the topic now. Fine, Rutherford stays.” She turned to him as she pulled on a pair of shorts. “Happy?” The silken bow was tossed aside as she pulled on a top, not bothering with a bra.

Aurelie watched Samson drop down onto the bed, an arm thrown over his face. It was a cue that he’d be pouting until she came around. She walked out into the hallway and quietly shut the door behind her, though she froze mid step at the sight before her.

Cullen had been muttering to himself—he didn’t know for how long. Ever since returning to the penthouse from shopping, he found himself in a foul mood. He wasn’t there to play dress-up, wasn’t there to be provoked, poked and prodded by a beautiful woman.

He groaned to himself, closing his eyes tight and reminding himself to ignore the fact that Aurelie  _was_  beautiful; certainly not a downside to this entire situation. He knew what she was up to, with the touching and the teasing, trying to scare him off. Under any other circumstances, he probably would’ve run. Even though she didn’t believe it, she  _was_  capable and intimidating.

Alistair wanted him to at least try to be friendly, to try and coax information from her, as they had done so in the past. Cullen was hesitant to Alistair’s suggestion, thinking it would be easier to rely on good old-fashioned surveillance and espionage. Aurelie was too much of a variable,  _too_  risky, and right now, he was just as suspicious of her as she was of him.

When she had disappeared into the master bedroom, Samson hot on her trail, he figured he’d have at least a fraction of time to set himself up. Alistair had provided a tiny bug- a tracer that could record conversations and relay them wirelessly to his computer back in the apartment. Cullen gritted his teeth at the first soft sounds of giggles and glanced up, wondering if it would be the first of many times he would have to hear them going at it.

He quickly focused on his task, looking around the lounge area for the perfect spot to plant the device. There was a small table in the center of the room, a large mahogany table that didn’t seem likely, or easy to move. Cullen didn’t take much more time to think the idea through, kneeling on the ground before reaching underneath, pressing firmly on the small electrical bug until it stuck firmly to the surface.

A small gasp had him freeze, his body going completely stiff as he counted down the moments until he was most likely thrown from the balcony. When time passed, he slowly turned his head, glancing to wear Aurelie stood just a few feet behind him, her arms crossed over her chest, an amused expression washing away her initial surprise.

“I—I can explain.” He whispered, pulling his arm from the table and pushing himself to his feet. Samson was at least nowhere in sight. Maybe she could be talked down. Or at least he could run and get a head start. Aurelie’s brow perked up as she took a few more steps to close the distance, her eyes dancing from the table to his, lips pursing into a smirk.

“You know, if you plan on bugging the place, you can at least chose a better hiding spot.” He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not, his blood running cold in complete fear. Cullen didn’t know what to expect. “That  _is_  what you’re doing, right?”

“I—no.” Cullen lied, horribly. He blinked hard, wondering where he had lost his skills of persuasion. Aurelie only seemed to get closer to him, making him even more uncomfortable in his new clothes.

“Sammy doesn’t take kindly to those who try to blackmail him…” She trailed, and he wondered what the little glimmer in her eye alluded to. He pressed a hand to the back of his neck, squeezing under the strain of his anxiety.

“I’m not…” He shook his head, and Aurelie pursed her lips, as there was some shuffling from the next room.

“ _Aurelie!”_ It was Samson, his tone not very pleased. “ _Get back in here_!”

There was that flash in her eyes again and he held his breath, his fate in her hands. Aurelie glanced up to his gaze, holding it for a moment as she seemingly read him. Cullen swallowed hard, figuring it was about time to make amends and start praying to the Maker—he would most likely be at his side soon enough. Instead, Aurelie only turned back towards the door.

“I’m coming baby!” She yelled, but paused, throwing one final glare at Cullen. “You have some explaining to do.”


	4. Sober

Time was always an agonizing demon for Cullen. How much he hated waiting, especially for the unknown, even he could surprise himself. He had sat in the living room, but only until he heard the satisfied grunts and little gasps coming from the master bedroom. With a shiver, he stood, crossing over the large expanse of the penthouse suite to a guest room he was told he could use on late nights such as these. After all, he wouldn’t be dismissed until Samson said so. And right now, Samson was…preoccupied.

Aurelie’s words had been circling his thoughts for hours, everything she had ever told him, and her threat before disappearing back into her  _lover’s_  arms. Samson was no lover, that was for sure, and she had almost admitted it— _you learn to say yes_. Cullen wondered if there were ever a time she said  _no_. He sighed, thinking that if she did, she probably wouldn’t be in this situation. How long had she been trapped here, and how long had she been trying to get out?

His head hurt just thinking about it.

Cullen remained tense, even when the door slowly opened, revealing Aurelie in a short silk robe. She had belted it tight, a knot at her side to keep her modesty, for once. Her expression was still as questioning as it had been before, but now, he was more focused on her tussled hair, the smudge of mascara that dragged across her temple, and the flushed red marks along her wrists. It was telling what had happened, but he didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t provoke her.

“So.” She started, reaching up to adjust her hair as if she realized he had been staring. He glanced away, her appearance making him all kinds of uncomfortable. “Care to explain?”

“What about Samson?” He asked, pointing in the general direction of their room. Aurelie’s lips slanted as she clenched her jaw. Perhaps it wasn’t the best question.

“He’s finished with me for the time being.” She answered, tone wavering. Cullen swallowed, suddenly remembering she could at any moment decide to tell Samson what Cullen was doing. “Explain yourself.” She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

“I…I can’t.” It was a lame argument, one she dismissed with a short laugh. He rolled the idea around in his head. There really was no way out, no possible way for this situation to have a good ending. The whole investigation was about to become compromised.

“What is it? Blackmail? What are you hoping to get from him, huh?” She accused and Cullen was taken aback at how much distain she threaded into her words. “Did you only save me for your own benefit?”

“Maker,  _no_.” He held back from raising his voice. Already this was a compromising situation, the two of them, alone in a guest bedroom, her one item of clothing away from being nude. Cullen blinked away the image of what that might look like, his cheeks growing hot.

“Then  _what_?” Aurelie’s eyes flared with irritation, and he could only sigh, exasperated.

“I’m not who you think I am.” He opened his eyes to find her lips poised open, another petty retort threatening to leave her lips. “I’m with Fereldan PD.” He finally admitted, and it seemingly shut her up.

Aurelie blinked several times, her mouth opening and closing as the information settled in. Her arms relaxed, but she kept them crossed over her chest, keeping her guard up. At least her expression softened, eyes searching his face as silence took them. Cullen waited, again; he was at her mercy.

“You’re…a cop?” She whispered, and he almost hated the sudden desperation in her voice.

“No.” It hurt him to say it, but he wouldn’t lie. Aurelie’s gaze lowered, and she pursed her lips again in thought. He had to wonder if she believed he could do anything if he were still…no. He couldn’t do anything, not now, not under these circumstances. “But I’m an informant for them.”

“For how long?” She quietly asked. Cullen raised a brow, confused by her sudden change in tone and expression. “You’ve been security for a few years now, right? How much do you know?”

“Actually, I’ve only  _just_  started.” He clarified. He sighed, knowing he was giving too much away. Then again, he almost had to, to convince her not to rat him out. “Informing, that is. I…didn’t know anything as a door guard.”

“That’s right.” She breathed a laugh, her eyes dancing back up to his face as her arms relaxed further, now crossed over her stomach. “But why? Samson is always one step ahead of the police. They’ve never been able to build a solid case—what’s changed? Why now?”

“Blue Lyrium.” Cullen watched as her eyebrows knitted together, confusion telling him all he needed to know. She had no idea. “Samson’s brewing the stuff, right under our noses. Red Lyrium too.”

“Red…lyrium?” Aurelie’s eyes went vacant for a moment, before she closed her eyes tight, shaking her head. “No,  _no_ , I don’t believe you.” Her voice rose slightly. “Yes, he’s into some shady things, but…” Her words trailed, as if she didn’t believe herself either.

“My handler, he’s been trying to contact you.” Cullen knew better than to use Alistair’s name. Not yet, not when he still didn’t know how this would pan out. Aurelie’s brows shot up once more.

“M-me?” She was trembling now, reaching back to sit in a corner armchair. “Why? I-I don’t know…”

“That’s what I told him. You don’t know anything.” He watched as her breathing became labored, and he wondered if it was because of the stress of the revelation, or related to the panic attack she had the night before. “I told him I’d investigate, now that I’m in close ranks.”

“So that’s it.” Aurelie breathed, her empty stare slowly meeting his. “You’re just using me.” Her accusation stung worse than he expected. “I thought— _no_ , you’re just like all the others.”

Cullen stared at her, watching as her eyes dropped back into her lap. He was unsure of how to respond. She had a point; his position as her bodyguard, as her handler, made it very easy to talk to Samson, to better understand the inner happenings of his crime syndicate. But to phrase them so brutally—he felt uncomfortable all over again.

“It’s not like that.” He argued. “It doesn’t have to be. You can help.”

“Help?” Aurelie laughed, shaking her head. “Why would I help you?”

“Because of what he does to you!” Cullen couldn’t handle it anymore. “Why are you so afraid of him, Aurelie?” He huffed out a frustrated breath. “What did he do to you?” He winced as his anger caused his head to throb in pain. “Is that why you let him touch you like _that_?” He hissed. “Do you know how hard it is to see the bruises and  _not_  say anything?”

He made a motion to the marks along her wrists and arms, and she tucked her hands into her large satin sleeves, effectively hiding away the evidence of Samson’s more  _domestic_ crimes. Aurelie’s eyes welled up with tears and Cullen regretted taking the harsh tone with her. He took one step closer to her, but she only held up a hand to stop him. Her other hand reached up to wipe at her eyes, effectively wiping away any traces of her emotions as she stood.

“Well you better get used to it!” She announced. “Get used to seeing him threaten me. Get used to the idea that behind closed doors, I’m nothing but a toy to be played with. It’s not what he did to me, but what I did to myself. I got myself into this mess, I can get myself out.”

Cullen didn’t mean to alarm her when he crossed the distance between them, pushing a hand to the door to keep it closed as she attempted to leave. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him, and he did the best he could to relax himself. He was tense, angry and so utterly frustrated, but also scared. Scared of what she might do, of what she might say to Samson. Something told him that no matter how livid she appeared now, she wouldn’t risk this opportunity. It would just take some coaxing to bring her along.

“Please.” Cullen softened his expression, stepping back to give her space. “Consider it.”

* * *

Aurelie had avoided Cullen to the best of her ability for the last two days, staying locked up in her room or flat out ignoring his presence. She was still fuming at his nerve.  _Why are you so afraid of him? Is that why you let him touch you like that?_ Did he think she liked being treated like this? He was her babysitter for Maker’s sake! Sure, he hadn’t been around long, but he had been there at the club to witness firsthand the lengths Samson would take to handle problems. If  _that_  hadn’t tipped him off, nothing would.

What had angered Aurelie the most though was the hope she felt, if only for a moment, when Cullen told her he was working for the Fereldan PD. A part of her immediately thought he could be her ticket out of this; that he would be able to put Samson behind bars where he rightly belonged, but no. He was an informant, and then the reality had sunk in: he was using her.

When Cullen had put himself between her and the gunfire at Dumat it hadn’t been because it was in the job description. Aurelie had almost let herself begin to think that he was different, that things would change.  _It’s not like that. You can help._ She had given him the opportunity to say he wasn’t using her, but he never said the words.

 _Please. Consider it._ He wanted her to consider it? Consider  _what_? Had he listened to anything she was saying? You didn’t win where Samson was involved. The fact that they had resorted to such dangerous measures just showed that whatever they thought they knew about Samson, there was no proof. Fereldan PD was desperate.  _Please open the door,_  she had whispered, staring at her hands. The air in the room had become suffocating and she needed out.

Her luck was up though; there would be no ignoring the babysitter  _today_. Aurelie was looking forward to a quiet Friday night when Samson came home, smiling wide.

“Guess who just closed a huge deal, Baby?” When Aurelie didn’t answer Samson placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “Babe?”

Oh, he actually wanted an answer. “You?” She asked, forcing a smile when he nodded. “Congrats, Sammy. You deserve it with all of the hard work you do.”

Samson tugged her up from the sofa, stealing a kiss as he pulled her close to his body. “We’re going to celebrate, I invited some guests over.”

Aurelie kept the smile plastered to her face, though she was groaning inwardly. Samson never invited only a few guests. His parties were a huge ordeal and when you mixed shady people with a never ending supply of alcohol it wasn’t unusual for the parties to get uncomfortable and out of hand quickly. It always meant increased security, which meant her being watched like a hawk.

“Rutherford!” Samson called as he looked to where Cullen was standing near the door, hands lightly clasped behind his back, a picture of ease. “Get ready for a long night, you’re going to see a real party!”

“Yes, Ser.” Cullen nodded and Aurelie caught his gaze for a moment before she looked away, pity too evident in his gaze.

Food had been delivered, the bar restocked, security stationed throughout the penthouse. Aurelie stood looking out at the city through the glass wall – Haven was beautiful at night from this height. Jim, the bartender, was doing a good job of keeping a drink in her hand at all times, and as the bass line of the music rocked through her body Aurelie felt herself loosen up, the alcohol helping with her reservations.

Aurelie caught her reflection in the glass; loose curls falling over her shoulders, eyes rimmed heavily in kohl, she wore a blue low cut mini – Samson liked her in blue—sky-high black pumps and her wrists and neck sparkled with diamonds. She looked the perfect part to stand by Samson, the  _drug lord._  She hadn’t wanted to believe it when Cullen told her, but in hindsight it was so obvious; perhaps she was just being willfully blind.

As her thoughts drifted to Cullen she found his reflection in the glass, and Maker, he was a sight to behold. Dressed sharply, he stood against the wall opposite of her, hands clasped in front of his lap as he monitored the room. All night guests had been throwing lustful looks at him, one so far was bold enough to have pinched his butt – everyone seemed to take enjoyment out of making him blush.

Aurelie found her drink empty and made for a refill, pleasantly buzzed when she finished the glass and took yet another as she joined Cullen. She stood at his side, looking out over the party, glad that the music would drown out their conversation.

“You’re very lucky that the cleaning crew didn’t find anything. Though I now need to question just how well they’re cleaning, given the amount we pay them.” She smiled when Cullen tensed beside her. “Calm down, Rutherford, if I haven’t said anything by now, you can rest assured I won’t be. I’m only teasing you.”

Aurelie couldn’t say more as Samson joined them, kissing her deeply as his hand slid down to squeeze her ass. Aurelie knew deep down that she should care, but she didn’t, the buzz providing much needed relief from his manhandling ways.

“You look ravishing tonight, babe.” Aurelie kissed Samson again at the compliment, dragging her tongue along his lower lip as she pulled away. She felt  _good._ She giggled when Samson smacked her ass, almost dropping her drink. Aurelie lost count of how many she had drank.

“Samson!” Both looked up when his top Lieutenant called over from the bar for a round of shots.

“Aurelie?” She looked up at Cullen, unsure which of the two she was seeing was real. Oh how lovely he had said her name. “Please be careful, you’ve had a lot to drink.”

Aurelie scoffed,  _be careful._  Who was he to say she had too much to drink? When Samson called for her to come over, Aurelie raised her glass to Cullen and tilted her head to the side. “Mr. Rutherford.”

When Aurelie joined Samson, the two were laughing.

“Does she always come on command, Sam?” Aurelie smirked at the other male, quirking a brow.

“Why? Are you looking for advice from Sammy on how to make your conquests come?” Samson erupted into laughter, slamming his shot glass down on the bar.

“Ser.” Cullen had joined them. “If it’s okay I think—“

But he didn’t get to finish his thought, the lieutenant interrupted. “No way! Sam, you’ve got this guy working for you?” Cullen swallowed hard. “This guy helped me make monthly quotas, he was a top Blue buyer!” Samson looked at Cullen appreciatively.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” He wasn’t looking for an answer though as he had two shots of Blue Lyrium poured, handing one to both Aurelie and Cullen, the latter of which looked apprehensive.

“Oh, Sammy.” Aurelie cooed, “He doesn’t drink.” She remembered the night they met at Dumat, how shy he had seemed when he admitted it. It was a fuzzy memory, but there all the same.

“Well somebody needs to drink this shit, it’s expensive.” Samson didn’t like his offers being turned down, and his meaning was clear; Cullen could drink his share, or Aurelie would be drinking both.

Aurelie looked at the two glasses, waving off Cullen when he made to protest.

“Bottoms up.” She called, downing the first shot. It was a punch in the gut, her whole body lighting up with fire as she became uncomfortably aware of every nerve ending in her body, it was amazing and frightening at the same time. It was with a shaky hand that she picked up the second shot, sputtering as it went down, tears escaping the corner of her eyes.

Aurelie officially saw three of every guest now; the music distorted in her ears. Samson was laughing, slapping her on the back before pulling her out to the dance floor. There was a buzzing in her head as she followed along, walking in her heels becoming remarkably challenging. Aurelie gratefully wrapped her arms around Samson’s neck as he pulled her in to dance, head resting on his shoulder as she nipped at the flesh.

“Sammy?” She was slurring. “I – Mmmmm, I’m  _drunk.”_ Way to state the obvious. Aurelie pulled herself closer, hips rolling into his as she trailed her lips up his neck and along his jaw. Aurelie had never had the Blue stuff before, and never expected that her loathing of physical contact could disappear so completely. No wonder people became addicted so quickly. When Aurelie reached Samson’s mouth she pulled his lower lip between her teeth, smirking when he pulled back, the look in his eyes setting her already tingling nerves afire.

“Fuck me, Sammy,  _please_.” They stopped dancing, gazes locked. She blamed her boldness on the liquor in her veins. Aurelie ignored how unsteady her legs were as she pushed up on her toes, claiming Samson in a heated kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth and moaning as his arousal pressed against her through their clothes. “Fuck. Me.  _Now._ ”

Samson didn’t argue, tugging her close to his side as they stumbled along to their room, most her of weight supported on him. Once inside he tossed her onto the bed, grabbing her feet as he removed the heels. Aurelie closed her eyes as he pulled her back up, swaying as the world began to spin. She lifted her arms as he pulled her dress up and off, the air freezing against her heated skin. Soon she was nude and seated back on the bed, watching hungrily as Samson pulled off his belt.  _His belt._  Hands held out before her, Aurelie bit her lower lip.

“Sammy… “ She should have protested when he ripped the bracelets from her arms, but as the leather bit into her skin she couldn’t bring herself to care.

As Aurelie lay back in the bed the world began to spin out of control, and she didn’t remember anything after Samson kissed her hard. The rest of the night was a blur, accented by small moments of awareness. She remembered most leaning against something warm and strong, the smell of cinnamon soothing, almost reminding her of…

“ _Cullen._ ”

* * *

Cullen had been standing in the same place all night as guests arrived, his inner thoughts his only true company as liquor flowed, lowering nearly every patron’s inhibitions. It was a struggle, to simply ignore the ways  _some_  women (and one man) lingered around him, teasing him not unlike the way Aurelie had been the past few days.

 _Aurelie_. Ever since their heated argument, he had been on edge, still anticipating her revealing all to Samson. He had tried to play it cool, act natural, as if nothing had happened, but avoidance wasn’t his strong suit. He was always determined to face problems straight on, wanting an answer as soon as possible. It was killing him to wait.

Even as he was tasked to keep an eye out for rowdy or suspicious party-crashers, his gaze always ended up on her; she was hard to miss, the sparkle of her diamond jewelry and bright blue ensemble a sight to behold. She was beautiful, and he made sure to tell her—not only because it was true, but also that she needed to hear it.

She had joined him, if only to twist the knife into the wound she had created when she caught him with the bug. Her slurred words and obvious inebriation did nothing to calm his nerves, even when she admitted she wasn’t going to say anything. Until he had her sober, words clear as she made that promise, he would be fearful of being compromised.  _Andraste watch over me_ , he had prayed, thinking all too late that he should’ve warned Alistair. But, he didn’t want to be seen as a failure, not so soon. He could handle this.

As Aurelie continued to drink, the lure of more alcohol calling from the bar, he told her— _be careful_. He knew first hand how dangerous this life could be. As she latched herself to Samson’s side, his worry shifted to her safety. He didn’t need to hear him take advantage of her  _again_  at night. But, he found himself instantly regretting his choice to join Aurelie and Samson, instantly recognizing another face from his past, one he did not think to see again. At least the man was too far-gone to say anything more revealing, and that Samson seemed impressed by the news.

Yes, a  _dealer_.  _Believe what you will_ , Cullen spoke to himself, before feeling his tongue salivate as a particular smell lingered around him. He darted his vision to where the bartender was pouring the liquid,  _Blue Lyrium_ , into several shot-glasses. Immediately, his throat tightened and he could feel a sweat breaking out across his skin. He hadn’t seen the substance this close-up in years, and had yet to see such viable proof that Samson had possession of it until now.

And then he realized it was being offered to him. Cullen’s instincts were screaming at him; _no_. But somewhere deep down, he could feel the craving, feel the want to indulge—after all, he had an image, a façade to keep up. For some reason, he glanced to Aurelie, and found her brow arched up, as if she could recognize the apprehension in his features. Before he could say anything, she was leaning against Samson once more, cooing sweet words into his ear.

 _Oh Sammy, he doesn’t drink_. Cullen made to stop her when she took the glasses. She was already well past an appropriate limit, but there would be no stopping her. She shot him one last glance before knocking the glass back against her lips, the effect on her body almost immediate. There was a specific glow on her skin; a certain shine to the sweat that began to pool at her brow and it terrified Cullen. He knew the effects this illegal alcohol could have on people, and it was obvious, by her response she had never partaken before.

Cullen continued to watch over her as she stumbled away with Samson, the two seemingly unaware of their public displays of affection as they danced. There was a certain kind of worry pushing at his gut; concern for her safety from both the Blue and from Samson. No matter how indifferent she had been towards him, how untrusting, he wasn’t comfortable allowing her to endanger herself. Not if it meant endangering the investigation as well.

It wasn’t long before his eyes followed their trail, lips curling into a disgusted scowl as Samson pulled her into their bedroom. At least he was taking their display behind closed doors, but he knew the privacy could lead to any number of new marks for Aurelie to wear upon her skin. And just when the old bruises were starting to fade away.

  
The party continued, guests unaware that their host had disappeared, and Cullen found himself distracted with his job as security. A few people got rowdy as more liquor was poured, the music only growing louder as the night dragged on into the early morning. Cullen was tired, exhausted, but knew he would find no rest until this whole  _celebration_ was over.

At 2 AM, his eyes were heavy, the bones in his body more tired that he could recall in recent memory. Cullen’s tiredness was only outmatched by how irritated he was at how the gathering of people seemed to go on raving, their energy unending. It had to be the Blue Lyrium—its potency allowed any user to avoid sleep, creating an almost euphoric alertness. He heard his name, hissed from afar, and he knitted his brows, wondering who was back to pester him when he glanced over his shoulder, stomach dropping at Samson waving him over from the doorway of the master suite.

Reluctantly, Cullen walked over; taking a second glance at the guests that littered the large space of the penthouse. Samson’s expression was irate as he crossed the threshold, and Cullen was immediately afraid, tense at what he thought was coming. Aurelie had told him.

“We have a problem.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

 _We?_  Cullen raised a brow, before following where Samson suddenly pointed. Aurelie was lying in the bed, facedown, feet pointed towards the headboard as her arms hung over the corner of the mattress. Her hair was spilt over the side as well, a cascade of dark brown curls, messy from  _whatever_  had happened to her. Cullen shuttered at the thought. He froze, taking in her form further, recognizing that she was nude; her modesty saved by the way her torso was pressed into the bed, a silken sheet covering her from the lowest part of her back and down her legs. The only thing left on her body was her diamond necklace, it shimmering in the low moonlight.

On the floor near her head sat a discarded belt and her now broken bracelets, and when he drew closer, found her wrists raw and red. It wasn’t hard to put the two together. He resisted the urge to glare, to accuse, and only blankly stared at Samson. He was too tired for all this.

“What did—“ He swallowed.  _You do_. He wanted to say. “What happened?”

Samson only smirked, waving a disinterested hand. “She  _asked_  for it. The minx.” He was still drunk, eyes glazed over in amusement of the situation. “I guess she couldn’t handle it, and passed out.” Samson’s jaw clenched as he stared at Cullen. “Problem is, she’s a little _too_  incoherent for my tastes.”

Cullen felt a snap in his neck as he clenched his teeth.  _So you_ _do_ _have a limit_. Samson trailed a hand across her shoulders, frowning when she didn’t respond to the way he then tugged at her hair. Cullen blinked hard, wishing the man didn’t think he had to  _prove_  himself right.

“I need them, more malleable, if you catch my drift.” Samson sighed, eyeing the door that led to the main room. “I’ve got a girl waiting. Can’t bring her back here with… _this_   _mess_.”

Cullen took a deep breath in, all the nerves in his body on fire with rage. That’s really Aurelie was to him—a problem to be solved, a mess to be cleaned up and shoved away when not up to standards, only to be brought out when it suited him. And there he was, suddenly realizing that when Samson asked him to be her guard, he was really asking him to keep her in line.

“What do you want me to do?” It took all his power not to lace his words with spite. Samson patted Aurelie’s back, gripping her flesh once more in a lame attempt to rouse her.

“Hell if I care. Drive her around…” He gripped the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Just get her out. I’ll call you in the morning when she can come back.”

Samson half-dressed her, Cullen refusing to look at her with open eyes until her dress had been pulled sloppily back over her shoulders, his gut clenching at the sight of her bra and panties still scattered on the floor near the bed. He’d have to be  _careful_ , if not for her sake, but for his as well.

“Mmm?” A noise stuck in her throat, arm blindly reaching out as Samson pulled her up, forcing her to awake just enough to realize she needed to stand.

Unceremoniously he passed her to Cullen, and the weight of her fell against him, stiff as her arms fell around his shoulders. It would be easier to carry her, tucked up against his chest, but knew that scene wouldn’t play out well. Not in front of Samson, and certainly not in front of the guests.

It was a struggle, Aurelie uncooperative in her state, only occasionally rousing from delirium only to roll her head back, barely responsive. He wondered if taking her to a hospital was in the question.  _No_ , he regretfully realized, knowing there would be no way to explain her state without blowing his cover, and risking her safety. Her bare feet dragged along the carpet of the penthouse, both her arms thrown over his neck and shoulders as he carried her through the room, headed for the front door.

He took one last glance at the patrons; most unaware of the fact he had just dragged an unconscious woman past them. In the corner of his vision he could already see Samson luring another girl away to his room, and wished he could call out—warn her of what she was getting herself into. Aurelie mumbled at his ear and he glanced down, sighing at the shambled state she was in. Smeared makeup, disheveled hair and he was certain Samson had put her dress on inside out. For the first time, his heart ached at the sight. She didn’t deserve this life, didn’t deserve the way Samson treated her.

Getting her into the elevator, downstairs and then onto the street was another difficult task. He was lucky that she didn’t weigh much, but it was as if he could feel her troubles pushing at his shoulders as well. For a brief moment he propped her against the side of the SUV parked on the curb, catching his breath. Aurelie’s arms slid from his shoulders and he reached up, keeping her steady so she wouldn’t fall over. Her skin was cold to the touch, and when he sighed, he noted the way his breath puffed in the chill of the night.

Cullen held her there against the car as he shuffled through his pockets for the keys, unlocking the door before propping her in the passenger seat. Aurelie leaned forward out of the car against him, and he noted a small shiver on her lips. It  _was_  cold, after all. He balanced her still leaning against him while shrugging off his suit blazer, tucking it around her shoulders before turning her into the car. He leaned over her, sighing through his nose as he observed her face, watching as her eyes darted beneath the closed lids. She was dreaming, but her expression was tense. Disregarding it, he fastened her seat belt and made to leave to circle around to the driver’s side.

“ _Cullen_?” Her voice was soft—softer than he had ever heard from her before and his heart rate increased at the sound of his name on her lips. Whatever he thought to find in her expression when he glanced down at her, he wasn’t sure, but she was already turning away, nuzzling her body into the seat for comfort.

Cullen took Samson’s advice, or order, and began driving, the streets practically empty at this time of night. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion, and yet, his mind was alert to the situation. Where was he supposed to take her? He wished he could put her protective custody; but she’d never cooperate. Why, when Samson called for her to come back in the morning, couldn’t Cullen just deliver a bomb instead, blowing the whole operation to smithereens. He’d gladly spend the rest of his life in prison if it meant never having to see that man’s face again.

He took one final glance at the way Aurelie slept in the passenger seat, his jacket far too large for her lithe frame. She snuggled into it, wrapping it tighter around herself, a brief smile pulling at her lips before she reclined back, the familiar pout resurfacing as she succumbed to the darkness once more. He knew then that he needed to get her somewhere safe, somewhere secure. It would be a large risk, but he knew she needed to meet with Alistair, the consequences be damned.


	5. Strangers in the Night

3AM—Cullen sighed as Aurelie continued to drift in and out of consciousness, little mumbles leaving her lips as he arrived at Alistair’s apartment. It would be a long walk to the front door, and even then, he was relying on being buzzed in. His  _friend_  had neglected to make a copy of the key yet. He adjusted his jacket around her, briefly smiling at the calm that had finally settled across her features. If only he could keep it there forever.

He was careful, slow and measured with his movements as he reached out to her, quietly undoing the seatbelt before lifting her arm, wrapping it around his neck as he leaned further into the car. Cullen’s other arm slid around her back, hooking his hand underneath her arm as he pulled. She made just the slightest noise of discomfort, and he froze. A mixture of feelings rushed through him; the anxiety attack she had a few days prior had frightened him, regardless of how he reacted. He didn’t want to trigger another one, knowing she preferred not to be touched, not in any way.

When Aurelie’s body went lax again he moved, reaching down to hook his other arm under her legs, ignoring the way her dress shifted up along her thighs. In a swift movement, he had her out of the SUV, using his foot to close the door behind him. He could lock it later. He walked, making sure his steps were even as to not wake her up. Outside the door he shifted her weight, using his knee to prop her up as he buzzed, two quick presses before leaving his finger for an extended moment.

“ _Did I drunkenly order a midnight pizza?”_ It was Alistair’s groggy voice, only the slightest trace of humor lingering. Cullen groaned, annoyed.

“Just let me in.”

There was a pause, before the door unlocked with a buzz, and Cullen made quick movements to push inside without knocking Aurelie against anything. He could feel his strength wavering as he climbed the narrow flight of stairs, cursing the broken-down elevator. When he finally reached the door, he waited, thumping the door with the toe of his loafers.

“I really ought to get you a key— _yywhat_ the hell?” Alistair opened the door, his eyes closed at first, obviously just being awoken. But now, he was staring, wide eyed at Aurelie, his gaze snapping from her unconscious form to Cullen. “ _Andraste’s knickers_ , Cullen!”

Alistair had raised his voice, and Cullen hushed him, nudging him aside as he maneuvered through the open door. As Alistair let out a disgruntled sigh, closing the door behind him, Cullen walked towards the couch, placing Aurelie down as gently as he could. She rolled her head against the back pillows, arms moving to hold his jacket tighter to her body.

“Seriously, what is  _she_  doing here?” Alistair hissed, pointing at her, eyes wide. “Why didn’t you  _call_  first?” Cullen turned from the couch, keeping his movements quiet as he took Alistair by the shoulder, ushering him out of the living room and back towards the bedroom. “Can’t you at least buy me dinner first?”

Cullen sighed, ignoring his friend’s humor. Now was not the time. He shook his head, glancing down the hall where Aurelie was sleeping. He didn’t want to risk waking her up with their arguing.

“We need to stay here for the night.” Cullen explained, briefly. Alistair raised a curious eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Oh yes, of course. Do so without explaining  _why she is here_.” Alistair yawned, shaking his head a bit before narrowing his eyes into a glare. “How’d you get her away from Samson? I didn’t realize it would be this easy to get to her.”

Cullen shook his head, waving his hands in protest. “No.  _No_. You are  _not_  questioning her. She’s not—” He took in a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn’t know how much he was willing to give away, how much he wanted to tell, considering how it painted her in such a poor light. “It’s been a long night. Samson just…wanted her out of the penthouse for… _reasons_.”

“Reasons?” Alistair rolled his eyes. “ _Oooh_ , how menacing!”

“Listen, I’m sorry. But there was no where else to take her in that state.” He admitted. Alistair raised a brow.

“What state?” He quickly asked. Cullen exhaled, still unsure of how to answer.

“Samson had her drink Blue.” He explained shortly. “She took my share.”

“How noble of you, Cullen.” Alistair mumbled, his eyes falling in a tired blink. “You’re lucky I’m too tired to function right now.” He yawned, turning away. “Be ready to answer  _all_  of my questions come morning.”

Cullen watched him disappear into his room, closing the door behind him. It was a small apartment, with one bedroom, and it left him no choice but to venture back to the living room, where his usual sleeping arrangement was occupied. Aurelie was right were he left her, huddled beneath his blazer. He made sure to stay quiet as he walked around her to the recliner, making to clear it off so he could find sleep there instead.   
  
The night had been drifting in and out, Aurelie only briefly aware of sounds and movement before passing out again to escape the spinning world around her. When she finally woke up, Aurelie was uncomfortable, yet warm.

“Why…does it smell like cinnamon?” The penthouse never smelled like cinnamon, it just smelled… clean, sterile— _empty._

His eyebrows popped up at her voice, and he turned, glancing at her in the dark room. Her face was barely illuminated by the moonlight spilling in through the balcony sliding door, but he saw her eyes were still closed. Cullen couldn’t help but be amused by her question, but was nervous to answer her, just wishing she would stay asleep through the night, and forget for a moment the troubles in her life.

“It’s one of those plug-ins, I think.” He spoke softly, holding his breath as she only hummed in response.

“Cullen?”

Aurelie had been surprised to hear Cullen, why was he here? She thought hard, her last memories lying under Samson, the high from the Blue mixed with the other liquor becoming too intense to handle. When she finally looked around the room it was blurry, her eyes adjusting to the dimness… this wasn’t the penthouse. Why wasn’t she at home? Why was her dress on wrong, and more importantly,  _what had Cullen done_?

He ignored the soft way she called his name. It was a lot more pleasant than  _Mr. Rutherford_. He glanced back to her, and felt his anxiety rise as her eyes slowly opened, scanning the room as she became more alert. Cullen didn’t know what to do, how to react as she sharply inhaled, a hand flying to her chest as she pushed herself up on another. Her eyes continued to fly around her surroundings before she finally landed on him, expression nothing but terror.

“Where am I?” she asked fast, her hands patting at his jacket. “ _Where_   _am I_?” She asked again, this time a pleading tone laced in her words.

“Wait.” Cullen tired to assure her, lifting his hands in front of him, trying to appear as non-threating as possible. He searched her face as he stepped closer, not wanting to touch her without permission, especially if she wasn’t completely coherent yet. “Aurelie, are you alright?”

Her breathing was labored as she continued to stare at him, as if she was trying to decipher what was happening. Cullen licked his lips nervously, taking slow movements to crouch down to be at her level.

“It’s  _all right_.” He explained. “You’re somewhere safe. We’re not at the penthouse.”

 _Somewhere safe._  He had said,  _not at the penthouse._  He truly thought that meant she was safe? No, it meant when Samson found them, because he would, life would become more of a hell than it already was. Aurelie began to panic, she needed to get out of here, needed to get back to the penthouse, to Samson to beg forgiveness and hope he believed in her innocence.

“Why?” She breathed, and he felt his heart ache at the sight of tears blanketing her vision. “ _Maker_ , where have you taken me?” Her breathing became rapid once more as she tried to push herself from the couch.

Cullen was quick to stand with her, catching her as she fell forward on uneasy feet. Aurelie tensed in his arms, her hands flat against his chest. He helped her sit back down on the couch, and lowered himself back down on his haunches. She wouldn’t make eye contact. She was hugging herself, fingers clenched into the jacket, pulling it across her disheveled dress.

“Sammy’ll find out.” She blurred her words. “He  _always_ finds out. And when he does—”

“No.” Cullen interrupted her, shaking his head. Perhaps it would be easier to be honest with her, even if it hurt to tell her the truth. “He…had me take you out of the penthouse.“ He sighed as her eyes widened, panic ebbing as realization spread across her features. Aurelie knew Samson fucked around with other women, he had never tried to hide the fact, but never had she been sent away for him to do it. Aurelie’s eyes went downcast, her lips falling into a frown.

“This was the only place I could think of. You’re safe here.”

 _You’re safe here._  She had no idea where ‘here’ was.

“For now.” She whispered, but he could hear her bitterness. Cullen breathed a sigh through his nose, pushing himself back up to stand. Aurelie watched him and he paused from turning away. “Where are we?” she asked again.

“Oh.” Cullen gulped. “My handler—the detective.” He still refrained from using his name. Alistair could introduce himself in the morning, just like he said. Aurelie seemed to flinch at the admission, but Cullen shook his head at her. “Like I said, I have no place else to go. I  _live_  here.”

Aurelie’s lips fell open in protest, but her words failed her, and she became silent once more. He could tell she was still uncomfortable, but it was becoming harder for him to stay awake to deal with this. Exhaustion was pulling at him, and he finally moved, sitting down on the couch two seats over from her. Aurelie watched him as he exhaled again, and he pulled back his expression, not wanting her to mistake his tiredness for disinterest.

“You…live here?” Aurelie asked, tentatively. Cullen gave her a side-glance. 

“Yes. For the time being.” He sighed, leaning against the back of the couch for comfort. Already his body was relaxing, so much so it almost hurt. He hadn’t realized how long he had been awake until then. “Ali— _my handler_.” He corrected himself as sleep muddled his thoughts. “Offered me his couch, until I could get on my feet.”

“That’s awfully kind for a  _handler_.” Aurelie quipped. “Is he a friend too?” Her question seemed innocent enough, and Cullen looked at her again to see her breathing evening out, expression softening as she talked.

“I—uh, yes.” He swallowed away his nerves. “A friend.”

“So you have a cop for a friend but have worked for a drug lord for years?” Aurelie cut through his pride like a hot knife to butter. He wasn’t expecting it. “Friends in high places?”

“It’s not like that.” Cullen muttered, grinding his teeth for a moment in frustration, and closing his eyes. He was too tired for this conversation. Why couldn’t she just sleep and wait until the morning? At least then Alistair would be with them as well. “You—you don’t know the whole story.”

“Well then.” Aurelie sighed, and he peeked open an eye to see her turning herself slightly to face him. “Tell me.” She nodded once as he made to protest. “I feel that you owe me that much.”

Cullen remained silent. Even if he  _was_  to tell her, admit to her his past and what led him here to this moment, he didn’t know where to start. He wasn’t entirely sure if she was even to be trusted with the information. Even though Aurelie had said she wasn’t going to tell Samson about the bug, or his real role, what would stop her from saying anything after this? He glanced to find her still expectant. It wasn’t surprising. Aurelie needed answers because  _Maker_ , confused didn’t even begin to cover how she probably felt. When Cullen seemed hesitant Aurelie shook her head.

“I won’t tell him.” Aurelie spoke, a little softer, as if she could read his thoughts. Did Cullen think she trusted Samson? That she would stay with him  _willingly_? “Samson. I won’t say anything. I told you already. If I haven’t said anything yet, I’m not planning on it.” She let out a sigh, struggling to keep eye contact with him. “I’ve decided to trust you, for now.”

It was surprising to hear. Cullen almost felt guilty at her admission, knowing he was still struggling to do the same. He closed his eyes again in thought, steadying his breathing as he collected his mind.

“I didn’t always work for Samson at Dumat.” Cullen started. “Before that, I  _was_  a cop.”

“But I asked you—”

“If I  _am_  a cop.” Cullen argued, but then nearly laughed at the realization. “Technically, I suppose I still am. Retired? No. More like,  _on indefinite suspension_.”

“What do you mean?” Aurelie prompted. Cullen smirked, before allowing his lips to fall into a frown.

“I used to be a detective, just like my  _friend_. Narcotics.” He glanced to see her expression pensive as she listened, paying attention to his every word. “I was regularly undercover. Broke up many operations over a span of five years.”

“Is…is that why that man recognized you?” She asked. Cullen reluctantly nodded.

“Yes.” He paused. “And no.” He could feel himself shake at the memory, hating admitting his downfall. Aurelie was still so much a stranger to him, he wondered if it was at all appropriate, or if it was just shameful for him. “I used to buy from him,  _off_  the clock.”

“What?” Aurelie gasped, before her expression molded into that of sympathy. “ _Oh_.”

“It was just another routine undercover job, but it was the first time I had ever seen  _Blue Lyrium_.” He shook his head, still hard for him to admit his mistakes. “It wasn’t hard to form a craving, and once I had that first taste, I was addicted.”

“It ruined my career. They wanted me to get sober, to take time off but…” Cullen trailed off, his own sorrow and self-pity causing his chest to ache and his head to throb. “It took far too long.” He pursed his lips together in thought. “So, I was  _let go_ , until further notice.”

“You found work as security?” She asked. “Why Dumat?”

“Easy pay,  _while_  low, the incentive of alcohol was nice.” He faked an impressed smile. “I decided to become clean, and it was a struggle, but I couldn’t find work anywhere else.” He avoided the saddened stare she was giving him. “I used what little money I had to hop from friend to friend, catching up on owed favors until finally I was fighting over who could take the spare sleep-bunk in the back rooms of Dumat.”

Aurelie remained quiet for a long time, and Cullen thought to just allow himself to fall asleep right there. He was tired of talking.

“Was it hard? Getting clean?” She whispered. “I mean…the Blue. Does it always feel so…”

“Alive?” Cullen finished her thought, and Aurelie meekly nodded. “It was the hardest thing I’ve done in my life.” He admitted. “But I’d do it all over again, to get to how I feel now. Clean,  _sober_.” He caught her gaze. “That’s it. I’m not proud of the man I’ve become, but I’m trying to redeem myself.” He offered her a small smile. “All of  _this_  is my chance to atone.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Aurelie’s words were so soft and quiet he could barely hear them. She had listened closely to his story and she certainly hadn’t been expecting  _that._  He was a cop turned addict and it was unfortunate—heartbreaking. She could see the ease of addiction though, the Blue had been an instant high, and a drunk better than any liquor could give. She had  _craved_  attention, needing to feel human skin against her own, and it had been electric.  _Alive_  he described it as, and he was right because when Aurelie had drank the Blue she’d felt more alive than she had in many, many years.

“I think  _I’m_  entitled to know how you ended up in this situation.” He explained. “Why are you…” He sighed, turning his head away again as he closed his eyes. “Nevermind. I won’t force you to say anything.”

Cullen gave her a chance to back out, but he was right, she owed him an explanation. This arrangement they were falling into wouldn’t work without trust. Aurelie laughed under her breath, a humorless laugh. He wouldn’t believe her. He was watching her, intently.

“I… Hmmm. I guess I should start by letting you know that I’ve been with Samson for seven years now, seven  _horrible_  years.” She started.  “When I was eighteen I was a starving artist, excited to be living on my own, providing for myself. I moved enough art to pay my rent, put food in my fridge, and even have a night out with my friends every month. I was trying to make a name for myself, I was determined.”

“Wait…” Cullen interrupted, his previous tired expression turning into one of curiousness. “You were an artist?” He asked.

“Yes.” Aurelie smiled to herself at the thought, she had been so happy, so proud of herself, though it was now just a distant memory. “One day I was contacted by a rep for a local Club, they were interested in commissioning a few pieces from me, and for a very handsome price. I leapt on the opportunity, delivering ahead of schedule. The owner was pleased as I was told, and I was extended an invitation to visit the club and see my art. I said yes, naturally.” She should have said no. Thank you, but no thank you.

Cullen’s lips pursed, his brow creasing together as he started to piece everything together.  _Samson_. He had sought her out from the start. Like a prize to be won, to be captured. Aurelie continued.

“I used some of my commission to buy a dress, nothing extravagant. I got the VIP treatment, it was amazing, and I had hoped to meet the owner and thank them but never had the chance.” Her eyes lit up at the memory, giving Cullen a brief glance at how happy she might have been so long ago.  

“The club had been fun though, so I decided the next week to go back. Imagine my surprise when I was pulled out of line and let in ahead of everyone else, taken directly to VIP and informed that drinks were on the house.” She spoke on, her expression falling slightly. “ _Anyone_ could get used to that. Each week it continued the same way, and once a week became two, three days a week. I had still never managed to meet the owner and by that time I just figured it would never happen.”

“One night I was pulled aside by a member of the security team and invited to a private suite,  _the owner’s suite._  I was already intrigued by the notion of this person.” She hesitated, but Cullen only nodded for her to keep talking. He was curious, but he was also right, he deserved to know how she got stuck here.

“Now, it’s important that you understand, when I met Samson he was  _nice;_ confident, older, and his compliments sure did look good on me. He charmed me from the moment we met, and I had said yes before he even finished asking me out on a date.” Aurelie shook her head in her own disbelief. “He even insisted that I take his limo home that night. I didn’t stand a chance against his charms.” She sighed, wishing she  _had_  been immune.

“I had never really  _dated_  before Samson. The few first dates I had were atrocious, but not with Samson.” She swallowed hard, pushing away the anxiety of telling the truth. Admitting her faults.  “He took me out on the town, showed me a good time, and  _Maker,_ the goodnight kiss was nothing like the ones I had been given before. I was hooked on the idea of him, blind to the warning signs of his possessiveness, his controlling. I was young, naïve,  _stupid._ ”

“You had no way of knowing.” Cullen half-asked, half stated. Aurelie glanced up to meet Cullen’s eyes for a moment before looking back down at her lap.

“We dated for a couple months, Samson showering me with gifts, praise, taking me to the most amazing restaurants and art museums.” Her voice trembled for a moment. “I had never been in love before, and so I mistook my infatuation for the emotion. Samson picked up on this and proposed to me. I almost said no, that it was too soon, but Samson is a skilled salesman, he lured the words  _yes_  from me the same night.”

Cullen pulled a face of disapproval, but he softened his expression when she frowned at him. It wasn’t his place to judge; after all,  _he_  had asked. If it didn’t happen to her, it might have happened to any number of women that crossed Samson’s path. Aurelie was just lucky, or perhaps unlucky enough to be the one he wanted. Aurelie’s expression darkened, hands fisted in her lap.

“I moved into the penthouse within the week, and I  _finally_  met Samson. There had never been security at the penthouse before; they started when I had moved in.” Her voice went soft. “It was clear though that they weren’t there to keep people out, they were there to keep me in. I attempted to run away many times in the first couple years, almost succeeded on a few occasions but he always found me.” Her arms moved to hold his blazer tighter around herself. “He threatened the safety of my family, my friends, if I ever tried again, which would have been enough to make me think twice, but then he informed me of how much dirt he had on me.”

“Blackmail?” Cullen asked. This is what Alistair had mentioned to him before. That Aurelie might know more than she was letting on. He waited, patiently, watching her as she hesitated before continuing. Aurelie swallowed hard around the lump forming in her throat.

“It turns out I had been present for certain  _unsavory_  business transactions, though I hadn’t known it at the time, and I even helped with some of them.” She shook her head. “I had  _no_  idea. Samson assured me if I did anything stupid I would end up in Fort Drakon right by his side.”

“Aurelie…” He meant to console her, but he had no words left to offer. She didn’t want to be pitied. And right now, he was a mix of emotions; still tired, exhausted from the night, but also aching, wishing he could just put an end to this all—for her, for himself. She met his gaze again.

“And so I’ve been a dutiful fiancé ever since, arm candy to show off. I… I stopped trusting people; it was easier that way because I couldn’t get my hopes up.” It was a half-handed apology to Cullen, one he caught; one he understood. She was still learning to trust him. “I can handle what Samson does, I’ve become numb to it, but getting my hopes up just to have them crushed… I’m not strong enough to do that again. I’m a  _coward._ ”

Aurelie tore her gaze away from his, shifting in the seat so that her feet were drawn up underneath her, his blazer helping to preserve her modesty. She waited for his laughter, the mocking that she was sure would follow; about how she was right, she  _was_  stupid. Instead, Cullen’s hand crossed the distance between them, and she froze at first when he hand rested over hers. It was a soft touch, his hand warm, barely pressing to her skin. She struggled to meet his gaze.

“You aren’t.” He tried to assure. “You just told me. You were once stronger than this.” His eyes were heavy, but he needed to make sure she understood. “You can be that woman again. Just—“

His yawn cut him off, and the conversation drifted. He didn’t remember just when he fell asleep, Aurelie’s soft expression the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes. Those bright blue eyes, shining not with fear, or anger, but with a solemn hope. Cullen wished, for a brief moment he could drown in them.

Cullen couldn’t tell what time it was when he peeked his eyes open, but knew it was still  _far_  to early for him. His body was still aching, head still throbbing as the memories from the night before came flooding back to him. He wondered how long he had slept, and glanced to steel a glance at the window, only to see the sun barely spilling over the horizon.  _Dawn_.

He made to move, but froze, feeling a small weight on his arm. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, tilting his head down to find a head of dark brown pressed to his shoulders—Aurelie. When they had fallen asleep, he couldn’t guess, and how she had ended up pressed against him…he didn’t want to know. She wasn’t one to seek out physical comfort, and had always recoiled from him in the past.

He was about to reach down to adjust the jacket still wrapped around her when there was a small cough, the sound of a tapping foot from the hallway. Cullen looked over to find Alistair, his expression still tired as he stepped into the room.

“Aww, will you look at the two of you.” He teased, moving to sit in the recliner next to the couch. As he moved the objects that littered the seat, Aurelie started to stir awake again, and Cullen held his breath, hoping she wouldn’t have another episode. He knew  _he_  could handle it, but wasn’t sure if Alistair could. They both watched, as she blinked herself awake, cheeks reddening first when she noticed her close proximity to Cullen. She shifted away from him, only to turn her gaze to Alistair—and then her expression dropped.

“W-who are you?” She gulped, and Cullen made to answer, but Alistair only grinned.

“Detective Alistair Theirin.” He extended his hand, only frowning a little when she only glared at his hand, not taking the offer of a handshake. “Funny bit of trivia here,  _Alistair Theirin_  is the same initials as  _Aurelie Trevelyan_.” He nervously laughed. “Hey, it’s like we were destined to meet!”

Aurelie turned her head to Cullen, an eyebrows raised and he nearly laughed at her bewildered expression.

“Yes. I know who you are.” She spoke, still hesitant, body language speaking volumes for how uncomfortable she was. Alistair was being  _too_  forward—smiling and trying to appear friendly, but it was even making Cullen want to run away.

“I’ve been trying to meet with you for a long time now.” He started. “Now that you’re here—“

“ _No_.” Cullen cut him off, leaning forward. Alistair raised his eyebrows up, gasping an offended breath.

“No? I thought we discussed this.” He flicked his gaze back to Aurelie, who was nervously adjusting herself, reaching down to tug at the hem of her dress. “Plus, I asked  _her_.”

“What?” Aurelie questioned, not meeting either of their gazes. “What do you want from me?”

“Information.” Alistair answered simply, and shuffled the mess on the coffee table, unearthing a few files. “Maddox, you remember him, right?”

Cullen watched as Aurelie’s brows knitted into confusion, even as Alistair opened the manila folder, pushing a small Polaroid of the man into her reluctant fingers. She shook her head, staring up at Alistair.

“I—I don’t know who this is.” She spoke softly.

Alistair’s lips flattened into a small scowl, and Cullen could tell his patience was wearing thin. But something told him that she might be telling the truth. Even with all the proof Alistair claimed to have, Aurelie had been nothing but honest so far. Why would she lie about this? Cullen tried to stop Alistair, but he was already pushing another picture into her hands; this time, crime scene photos of the fire at the warehouse all those years ago.

“Do you remember  _this_?” He snapped, keeping his harsh tone even as she flinched. Cullen glared at his friend. Aurelie’s lips trembled as she held back a choked cry.

“Why are you doing this? What do you think I know?” She exclaimed, throwing the pictures back to the table. Alistair took in a deep breath, forcing her to take one last picture—this time one of Maddox’s dead body, charred and disfigured. Cullen hissed at the sight.

“ _Alistair_!” He scolded.

Aurelie only began to tremble, tears coming down in streams as she crumpled the photo between shaking fingers. Alistair’s eyes widened in surprise, guilt threading through his features as she began to sob. Her arms fell to her knees as she bent herself over, shaking her head.

“I don’t know  _anything_ —I  _promise_ —I don’t, I didn’t do anything.” Her body was shaking, and Cullen felt his heart race, knowing it couldn’t have been a coincidence—he had seen this happen before. Aurelie’s memories weren’t accurate, and with the anxiety attacks that seemed frequent, at least since meeting her, it was obvious. She was repressing something, or had been made to forget. He didn’t know why, or how, but knew none of it was her fault.

“Aurelie. Aurelie.” He called out to her, hesitantly patting his arms against her shoulders as Alistair looked on in mild shock and horror. “It’s all right, I believe you.”

He knew it wasn’t doing much consolation. Alistair pursed his lips in thought. “I’m so sorry.” He started. “I—I shouldn’t have done that.”

Aurelie didn’t respond, keeping her face tucked away from both of them. Before any more questions could be shared, any more apologies ignored, Cullen flinched. There was a sharp ring, followed by a buzz running against his leg. He shifted for the phone, sighing out in disgust as he saw a text blink across the screen.

_Bring her back. Make sure she cleans up._

He frowned, his mood already soured. Alistair seemed to understand without asking, but was still working on apologizing to Aurelie. It would have to wait for another day. Right now, he had to take her back where she belonged. Where he wished he never had to take her again.


	6. The Beautiful Ones

Aurelie vaguely remembered waking up that morning while it was still dark, cold and shivering before she had settled herself against something warm, not caring who or what it was. It didn’t stop the blush rising in her cheeks though when she woke up, realizing the warmth she sought out had been Cullen. Aurelie looked away, her expression uncharacteristically bashful. Though, it changed quickly when she saw Cullen’s friend. _Detective Alistair Theirin_.

 

 _Funny bit of trivia,_ Aurelie quirked a brow, it wasn’t very funny to her and she wasn’t feeling particularly fond of this man already. Oh, she knew who he was, all right, the moment he mentioned his name. _He_ was part of the reason her security detail had become stricter in the passing years. Aurelie kept her body as small as possible, arms wrapped tightly about her as she huddled in the blazer. She was surprised by Cullen’s firm _No_ when Alistair made it clear he intended to question her.

 

“What? What do you want from me?”

 

 _Information._ Oh, was that all? _Maddox…_ Tightness settled in her chest, although she didn’t know the name. She took the Polaroid, the tightness expanding as the skin along her neck and face began to tingle.

 

“I-“ She took a breath, swallowing hard. “I don’t know who this is.”

 

Aurelie was thoroughly confused when he shoved the second photo at her, he seemed to expect her to have answers but she didn’t know what _any_ of this was. The tightness in her chest became too much when she saw the final photo, her body was shaking as she leaned forward, closing herself off further as the sobs came.

 

“I don’t know _anything_ —I promise—I don’t, I didn’t do anything.” Nobody ever believed her; Aurelie didn’t even know when to believe herself anymore. The photographs had triggered something deep down inside, and she cried harder because she didn’t know why.

 

“Aurelie. Aurelie, please stop crying, I believe you.” Cullen’s words repeated over and over as her body began to calm, her panic attack passing. “Uhm, Samson is ready for you to go back. He would…” She watched as Cullen frowned. “…Like you to be cleaned up.”

 

Of course he did, it would be a sin to have her actually look like she’d had a rough night. Aurelie stood, her legs wobbling beneath her, glad that Cullen quickly jumped up to steady her. She thanked him, nodding her head when she felt stable enough to walk to the restroom, the floor cold against her bare feet.

 

Aurelie took her time getting presentable. Her dress was put back on correctly, water splashed against her face, smeared makeup wiped away. Aurelie finger combed her hair and pulled it over a shoulder, not particularly caring if anyone saw the bruises. Finally she carefully washed her wrists, paying special attention to the small cuts in the skin where she had twisted against the leather. _What_ had possessed her to request that when she didn’t trust Samson? She pulled Cullen’s blazer back on as she joined the two men back in the living room, unwilling to look at Alistair. Cullen had changed while she got cleaned up, and as she met his gaze she felt horrible – it was clear he was exhausted.

 

Aurelie had offered to drive home so that Cullen could get some semblance of sleep, however he waved her off as he opened the passenger side door for her. The ride itself was quiet, Aurelie staring out of her window as the cityscape changed the closer they got to the penthouse. When Cullen parked Aurelie didn’t get out of the car until he had opened her door; she didn’t want to go inside. That morning when she’d woken up in the apartment she had actually been reminded of her days before Samson, she’d thought for a moment that he was just a bad dream. As Cullen stood there though with the car door open she climbed out, smiling weakly in his direction.

 

The penthouse was spotless when they arrived, the cleaning crew as quick and efficient as ever. Aurelie sighed, eyeing the door to the master bedroom as she removed Cullen’s blazer, handing it to him with a small ‘thank you’. She rubbed her wrists nervously; it was time to face Samson.

Aurelie shouldn’t have been surprised by what she saw in the bedroom, but it set her blood boiling. Samson lay naked on top of the sheets, and the woman he had kicked her out for was walking around the room – wearing _her_ robe.

 

“Maker, Samson!” Aurelie yelled, she didn’t have the patience to deal with this. “You fucking asked for me to be brought home, and you still have...” Aurelie stopped herself, refraining from calling the woman a vulgar name. “Why is she still here?” Aurelie ground her teeth at his grin.

 

“Come on baby, I was thinking we could have you join us now that you’re up.” Why couldn’t the Maker just take him now? Aurelie looked to the woman again.

 

“Please leave, you can keep the robe. The man in the living room will see you out.” Her tone left no room for argument as the woman gathered her clothes from the floor and brushed past her to the door. Aurelie rounded on Samson, picking his clothes up from the floor and tossing them at him.

 

“Are you fucking serious, Samson? You thought I’d come home and have a fun time with you and this woman? Much less after you had me taken from the house drunk off my ass because _you had me_ drink Blue? You let me drink two shots of it!” Samson shrugged, his grin fading quickly.

 

“It’s not my fault that you passed out before we could do anything, Aurelie.” His tone turned mocking. “I was being _considerate_.”

 

“Take your consideration and shove it, Samson. You’ve never been considerate of my feelings, and I find it hard to believe you’re going to start now.”

 

“Aurelie.” His tone made it clear he was getting tired of their conversation. “Come lay with me.”

 

“Don’t you _Aurelie_ me! I swear, Samson, I’m not a Marabi bitch. You don’t just tell me to _lay_ when it’s convenient to you.”

 

“That’s enough, Aurelie!” He was angry now, his voice as loud as her own. She watched as he stood, walking to their dresser to begin dressing. “You forget your place. You are here because of _me_ ; everything that you have was given to you by _me_! So if I tell you to fucking do something, you had better do it. Do I make myself—“ His rant was cut short by the doorbell.

 

“We have a business guest, Aurelie. Make yourself presentable, _quickly_ , and come join us.”

Aurelie grumbled under her breath, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. She didn’t rush as she changed into shorts and a blouse, pulling her hair back and leaving her feet bare. She couldn’t bring herself to even pretend to care as she joined the men.

 

 

Cullen could feel his body wearing down, his body and soul far too exhausted from the night before. No matter how many long nights he had worked in the past, nothing could have prepared him for a party at Samson’s penthouse. The running back and forth with Aurelie had left him with a few precious hours of sleep, and even then, his dreams had taunted him. _Blue_ was all he saw, and it took all his strength to push back the craving he had been feeling since the night before.

 

Aurelie had been silent; a solemn expression keeping her lips tugged tight in a frown the entire trip back to the penthouse. Cullen was learning that it would be a rare sight to see her wearing any other mood. Given the circumstances, he didn’t blame her—he felt himself holding a disgruntled pout as well. The way Samson had already started to control _his_ life, if only to better control _hers_.

 

He sat patiently in the living room as Aurelie disappeared into the wolf’s den, feeling at the fabric of his returned blazer. It smelled like her now, soft wisps of vanilla and honey that he figured would stick to the lining no matter how many times he washed it. Cullen was instantly startled however, as Aurelie’s voice echoed around him, it louder than he had ever heard it before. He widened his eyes, a slight panic overtaking him. Aurelie was never this argumentative with Samson, and it had him fearing for what he might do.

 

But it seemed the man was only laughing at Aurelie’s fury, her ranting and raving becoming louder for a brief moment as a blonde woman quickly exited the room. She caught Cullen’s gaze and he swallowed, already uncomfortable with the way she was sauntering over, half-dressed.

 

“I’m told you could take me home?” She nearly purred, and Cullen pursed his lips in thought; the thin walls had finally provided him with the fact he _knew_ that not to be true. He shook his head, taking a step back as the woman drew closer, eyes scanning over his body.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to find your own way.” He admitted, as politely as possible, not wanting to get too far out of earshot of the master bedroom. He told himself that the next time he heard Samson become violent with her; he’d stop it—damning the consequences. The girl made a small pout, before reaching out to lay a hand on his chest. Cullen was already unlocking the door, shifting away from her.

 

“What a shame. _Next_ time, I’ll be sure to fuck _you_ instead.”

 

As his face turned red, he closed the door, resting his body against it in frustration, in annoyance and if he was being honest with himself, in disgust. The arguing from the next room was becoming louder, threatening to escalate into something Cullen _didn’t_ want to be a part of. He pushed himself off the door, meaning to throw himself in the middle; he could come up with an excuse later. The doorbell stopped him in his tracks, Samson and Aurelie’s voices instantly quieting.

 

Cullen wondered if he should answer it, hesitating until he saw Samson rounding the corner, his demeanor changing like a switch light. How fast he could turn from overbearing and controlling to suave and persuading.

 

“Head’s up, Rutherford.” He spoke as he buttoned the last of his blazer. It prompted Cullen to take a once-over of his own appearance, thinking he probably still looked like _death_ , even if he had changed into a clean suit. “Important client.” He narrowed his eyes. “Make sure _she_ doesn’t mess things up.”

 

It was Samson who opened the door, a surprising action, seeing as he almost always had security do that for him. Instead, he had Cullen shift away, pointing with his thumb to the bedroom where Aurelie was still obviously getting ready. How quickly she had to refresh herself—acting like last night never happened. She appeared before Cullen could call for her, quickly eyeing him before skirting around him at Samson’s call.

 

“Aurelie, dearest.” He was laying it on thick. “Be a doll and bring us some drinks. The _good_ stuff.”

 

Cullen watched, stepping closer to where Samson and his client were talking, lounging on the curved couch. Aurelie did as she was _told_ , her lips twisting to the side as he noticed her grind her teeth in frustration. Whatever she had been upset with Samson about had clearly yet to be resolved. He had to steady his breathing as she procured the bottle of Blue, her hands shaking slightly as she poured two small glasses of the liquor.

 

Hadn’t she just told Samson she wasn’t a dog to be ordered around? She could smell the Blue the moment she uncorked the bottle, eyes closing as her mouth began to water. Hands shook as she poured the two glasses and Aurelie was ashamed of herself; the shaking _wasn’t_ from being tired.

 

“You haven’t had the pleasure of meeting my girl.” Samson’s smile was nearly sideways as he reached up to run a hand along her back, Aurelie holding back her displeasure as he gave her ass a quick squeeze. She forced a smile as Samson waved a hand to his client. “Aurelie, this is a very important man— _Alexius_. If we make this deal, it could mean no more threats to the club.”

 

“Mmm.” She merely hummed, and Cullen raised a brow, wondering if she was even listening.

 

Aurelie began to zone out when she joined the two men again, removing herself from the situation as much as possible. Normally she would daydream, but all she could focus on then was the glass of Blue and how _cold_ it was in her hand, despite having not been refrigerated. It was calling her name, fingers tightening around the glass as she resisted the urge to lift the glass to her lips and forget her worries for a while. Her eyes were vacant to Cullen, expression dropping into a daze and he felt himself grow more alert—she wasn’t all quite there yet.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to serve the drinks?” Samson had already taken his from one of her hands, but now she stood awkwardly in front of the other man, unmoving as she tuned out the conversation. “Aurelie. _Aurelie_.” Samson was becoming inpatient, but was trying to keep his tone even for the sake of his company.

 

Cullen didn’t even think to watch the man named Alexius—all his focus was on Samson and what _he_ might do. So when Alexius reached out, quickly, hand grabbing at the drink in Aurelie’s hand, Cullen was unable to react in time. The brush of skin against her startled Aurelie back to the present, gasping as the glass fell and shattered on the ground. She was both thankful and upset as the Lyrium splashed against her leg, eyes watching as the Blue ran along the floor before she looked up at Cullen, swallowing hard.

 

Both men seemed ready to react, and Aurelie tensed, her eyes darting until landing on Cullen. Had he noticed how drawn she felt to the Blue? He felt tense as well, unsure of what to do, or how to calm the situation. Before he knew it, and before Samson could say a word, Alexius had stood up, his arm arcing up before coming down in full force to meet Aurelie’s cheek.

 

“You _bitch_!”

 

She yelped out in pain—staggering back a step and covering her face, having not been prepared for the blow. Eyes began to tear, though not from the pain; she was used to pain, she could _handle_ pain. She was crying from shame, _fear_ ; she’d been triggered too many times over such a short period of time and it wasn’t normal. Cullen reacted without provocation, locking the man’s arms in a tight grip behind his back; freezing him in place. That is, if Samson even allowed him to leave. Right now, the rage settling into his features was something Cullen had never seen, but even he could feel the anger of Alexius’s actions coursing through him. He had _hit_ Aurelie.

 

“Break his arms.” Samson muttered between gritted teeth, and Cullen felt his gut clench at the order. He was consoling Aurelie, hands for once gentle as he patted at her hair, running soothing fingers across her temple as he rested her in a half-embrace. Aurelie tensed in Samson’s arms, shifting her head away from the scene. She wanted Cullen to refuse, to hold onto the last threads of his independence from Samson. If he followed through he would be Samson’s doormat to be used whenever he wanted.

 

“ _What_?” Cullen could feel his heart racing, muscles straining under the pressure. Samson’s expression only flared, growing more intense as Alexius scrambled to be let free.  

 

“You heard me.” He breathed, before locking eyes with Alexius. “Consider it a warning. The deal is off. Be lucky I let you leave with your life.”

 

Cullen took one glance at Aurelie, finding her trembling—out of fear, out of embarrassment…he didn’t want her to witness this, even if she were looking away. Samson’s burning gaze met his once more, an underlying threat beneath his expression.

 

“You’ll regret this, _Samson_.” Alexius spoke, his words shaky as Cullen applied more pressure to keep him still. It wouldn’t be hard to squeeze and snap his forearms against the natural curve. “You and that insolent _whore_. Don’t think for a second that she isn’t safe from the Venatori—whatever you do to her, we can do ten times worse.“

 

The threats were nothing new; Aurelie had been threatened before many times. People seemed to think that Samson _cared_ for her, mistaking his possessiveness for protectiveness. No one ever followed through on the threats though, and Aurelie was certain that this man and his Venatoriwould be no different. But Cullen had heard enough, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes as he released all the built up tension he had been carrying. Yes, Samson had told him to do it, and while he had no choice in the matter, he would’ve done it himself regardless. Aurelie didn’t deserve to be dragged into this mess. And while it was perhaps more Samson’s fault than Alexius’s, it was a relief to at least punish _somebody_ for hurting her.

 

Aurelie yelled as she heard the bones snap in Alexius’ arms, the sound echoing through her head. Cullen was Samson’s now; property to be ordered around at his convenience, just like herself. Aurelie knew that Cullen _didn’t_ belong here—he wasn’t a bad person; though he would certainly be called on to do plenty of bad things in the future now. She tore out of Samson’s arms and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

Cullen was instantly regretting his actions as he watched her flee the room. Everything became a blur then—he didn’t know what to think. He had done this for her. _No_. He had done this for Samson. Alexius hollered, screamed in agony and pain as Samson merely laughed above him, using his phone to tap away a message.

 

“Don’t worry Rutherford. I won’t have you clean up _this_ mess. I have other men for that.” His expression was haunting, and it had Cullen second-guessing everything. “But good work.” He paused, and Cullen swallowed hard, struggling to steady his breathing as Samson eyed him carefully. “Clean yourself up. While you’re at it, clean _her_ up. That pretty face of hers is important.”

 

 _Like property_. Cullen thought. It wasn’t that Alexius had _hit_ Aurelie; it was that he had damaged Samson’s goods. He stopped at the bar, grabbing a dampened washcloth for her. He was frustrated, but also anxious to what he might find waiting for him behind the door, still feeling like he didn’t belong in this part of the penthouse.

 

Many people would bury themselves beneath the bed sheets for comfort; Aurelie was not one of those people. No solace would ever be found in that bed. Instead she tucked herself in a corner, knees pulled up to her chest as her head rested against the wall. Aurelie didn’t look up when the door opened, her eyes fluttering shut at the subtle smell of cinnamon when Cullen sat next to her.

 

He was apprehensive to say anything, simply waiting for her to acknowledge him—to say anything. Cullen’s heart was racing; wanting to do nothing but apologize, wish for some kind of do-over. Aurelie’s broken appearance did nothing to dull his guilt. He weighed the cloth in his hand, wondering if she’d even let him touch her, help her.

 

“You do realize that he’s going to call on you to do more than babysit me now, right?” Aurelie couldn’t bring herself to look at Cullen, even as he reached to press his fingers, feather-light against her chin so that he could better see her face. Aurelie wanted to cry all over as a cool rag was run along her face, easing the heated sting of her cheek.

 

“I know.” Cullen kept his voice soft as he continued to wipe at her face. Aurelie’s tears had dried up, her breathing returning to normal. They stayed that way for several minutes, his hand making slow movements across her cheek before the issue could no longer be avoided. “Aurelie, what happened?” She opened her eyes, breath catching in her throat at the tenderness in Cullen’s eyes, the worry etched on his face.

 

“I… it was the Blue.” She admitted, ashamed. “It felt so cold through the glass, and I could _smell_ it, I remembered how good I felt when I didn’t care.” Aurelie sighed. “I’m sorry—I messed up, Cullen. I know that tension has been high between Samson and the Venatori, he wasn’t kidding when he said that Alexius was a very important guest.” Another sigh. “My life has been one giant mistake after another.”

 

Cullen stilled his hand, dropping it from her face, but keeping his gaze locked on hers. She didn’t need to apologize; the Blue was something you didn’t forget so easily. He shook his head as she glanced away, reaching back over to brush a few of his fingers across the skin of her cheek. Her face was red, tinted red, but there would be no lasting mark. His eyes dipped, landing on the ones that _would_ linger along her neck and collarbone, barely covered by her blouse.

 

“Alistair can help—get you out of this situation.” Cullen changed the subject. “What Samson does…it isn’t right.” Her bottom lip wedged into her mouth as she glanced away. He had tried to bring this up already, but she had been defiant; angry even. That was before she had begun to show signs of trust.  “There’s only so much I can do.”

 

“I told you before.” Aurelie frowned, voice low as she pulled her head away from his touch. “I can take care of myself. I can make myself numb, make it easier—” She sucked in breath, nervously meeting his gaze. “Besides. Samson going away for being a little rough with his girlfriend?” Her laugh was hallow, eyes threatening to shine over again.

 

Cullen frowned at her lack of acknowledging that Samson was abusing her—in more ways than one. He wanted to argue, wanted to snap some sense into her, but had to remind himself. She had been trapped here for how many years now? The conversation with Alistair had him believing a part of her memory had been erased, taken from her as if Samson _had_ used some sort of mind-control. She didn’t know any other way of life—even if she was to get away, where would she go?

 

“Then promise me something.” Cullen swallowed hard, feeling like he was encroaching upon her. Aurelie’s eyes widened, one of her brows rising in question. He was in no place in her life to ask her for favors, but the events of last night had him worried for both of them. “As hard as it might be. Please, stop drinking so much. It might help now, but you’re only making it harder for yourself.”

 

Aurelie was silent, her lips pursing in thought. He never wanted to ever be in the position he was in when Samson called for him. Finding her, passed out—thrown to the side of her own bed like a used toy, without her even realizing it. Liquor, and worse yet, _Blue_ made you do stupid things. Cullen knew better than most. He did not want to see her go down the same path.

 

“A—Alright.” She sighed, eyes dropping to the floor in front of her. “What about Samson? He’s not going to stop. He’ll never stop.”

 

“As long as I’m around—” Cullen took in a large breath, his heart beating unusually fast. Now more than ever he felt the need to protect her and to assure her that he’d do everything in his power to keep her safe. Aurelie’s eyes hesitantly met his; her lips falling open a fraction as she awaited his words. “I can’t promise he won’t touch you, that he won’t stop. But…I can help distract him, keep him happy. Even if it means becoming a _doormat_.”

 

“You don’t—”

 

“I will.” Cullen insisted, and brushed his hand across her cheek again, stopping when she tensed, eyes falling away from his gaze, as it grew too intense. Not out of fear, he realized, and swallowed the small bundle of nerves in his throat. He dropped his hand, heart hammering in his chest, but his mind was muddled as to why. “Whatever you wish—you need only to ask.”

 

The quiet moment between them had become far more intimate than he realized, their bodies much closer than they had ever been before. Aurelie seemed hesitant, and he shifted away, only for her hand to reach out to touch his arm. Instantly she recoiled, Cullen raising his brows in surprise. He was about to question her when the door opened, causing him to pull away quickly, pressing himself to stand before Samson found him in such a compromising position.

 

Still, he reached down, offering a hand to help her stand. Samson crossed over, his expression hard to read as he focused in on her. Cullen stepped back, but let his eyes stay on Aurelie’s face, her breath shaky as she looked at Samson. He was inspecting her, a hand lifting to her chin to turn her face so he could better observe the red mark on the side of her face. 

“Rutherford.” Cullen froze, not expecting him to speak to him while looking over Aurelie. “Get ready—we’re going to a job site. You’ve earned your place.”

 

Just as Aurelie had guessed. Cullen would now be expected to do Samson’s bidding. He was nervous— _terrified_ even. He had dug this hole for himself the minute he told Alistair yes, but was falling further every day he came to work. But something, _somebody_ was keeping him there.

 

“And Aurelie?” He asked, biting his tongue immediately afterwards. Samson seemed to ignore his question, not catching hos fast he had asked. He only let her go, sighing, disgruntled.

 

“She’ll be no use, not until _this_ …” He pointed to her face and she turned herself away. “Goes away.” Samson smirked then. “Don’t worry. Another guard will stay behind to keep her safe.”

 

As comforting as Samson meant to be with his words, Cullen couldn’t help but the dread that lingered on Aurelie’s expression. But he had no choice—not now.

 


	7. Little Lion Man

Samson was watching him, and while Cullen tried to ignore the way the man was eyeing him as another guard drove, clenching his fist to curve his anger. He had been doing so since they left the penthouse, and Cullen wondered if it was because he suspected something— _anything_ about his true identity. Being part of his security detail, out to a job site; it was the last thing Cullen wanted to be doing that day. He was still exhausted and other than what was probably two hours of sleep, he had been awake for two days now.

 

“You’ve certainly taken to the job fairly well, haven’t you Rutherford?” Samson slowly spoke, his tone hard to read.

 

Cullen swallowed hard, keeping his thoughts as clear as possible. He couldn’t risk giving too much away. Already he felt like he was getting too close to for comfort, even though it was right where Alistair wanted him.

 

“Yes.” He answered, clenching his jaw when Samson smirked, turning his head away.

 

“A man of few words.” He joked. “So what do you think of Aurelie? I hope she hasn’t given you _too_ much trouble. The girl can be a handful.”

 

Cullen didn’t respond. It wasn’t because he didn’t have a response; rather, it was because the first thought that came to his head was one that had his mind spinning. What he thought of Aurelie _now_ was not what he thought of her when he first met her nearly a week ago. She was so much more than the façade she wore every day in front of strangers, and he had been privy to see past those walls one more than one occasion now. And what he saw was beautiful. It was something Samson wouldn’t take too kindly to hearing, especially from him.

 

“She’s certainly _something_.” Cullen pulled a small smile, trying to match the smirk Samson was still wearing.

 

“She seems to trust you.” Samson said next and Cullen froze momentarily. “You can use that to your advantage. She’ll be more inclined to listen, to know her place.” Samson shifted, eyeing him once more. “She is not to know about any of this.”

 

Confusion settled over Cullen as the conversation died off, the SUV turning away from the main city roads towards the residential districts. This was a safe area of Haven, where crime was minimal; Samson had no business being out here. His heart continued to race when he realized that they were driving dangerously close to the Orlesian border. Cullen started memorizing street names, scanning the scenery for anything distinguishable.

 

The car finally slowed along a dirt path, stopping before a dilapidated building, one strong storm away from toppling over. His pulse was drumming along his veins as he walked behind Samson, still sweeping his gaze around, taking in all the information his fatigued mind could handle. In the center of the main room, one of Samson’s guards stopped, leaning down to pull away a rather large piece of plywood. Beneath, Cullen’s eyes widened at the sight of a trap door.

 

“Like I said, you’ve earned your stay.” Samson reminded Cullen.

 

His tone left an ominous feeling in his bones. He would have to be on high alert, the exhaustion he felt be damned. The same guard lifted the metal door, and they descended, Samson’s sly smile growing as they stepped into a large dimly lit room. It was empty of people, but there sat several large tables, equipment of illicit design propped up and ready to use.

 

Cullen had to ask, his suspicion growing. “What is all this?”

 

“This?” Samson repeated. His arms fanned out, motioning to the space as he stepped forward, fingers trailing over a few glass bottles. “A new business venture. _Blue_ is all the rage, but its time I branch out, try something new.” He laughed, and the dark undertone was easy to hear. “I’ve always been a trendsetter.”

 

Samson dug through his pocket then, producing a small vial. Cullen stopped himself from stepping backwards, instantly horrified by the red-glow emanating from the glass. Just as Alistair suspected, just as _he_ feared—Red Lyrium.

 

 

Aurelie felt a ball of dread settle in her stomach. The floor was probably still warm from Alexius’ body and Samson was already calling on Cullen to join him at a job site. Alexius – she still heard his screams in her ears, could hear the coldness in Samson’s voice when he gave the order. She remembered the pictures that Alistair had shown her, the burned down warehouse—the body. Did Samson have a part of that? Did he give _that_ order in the same toneless voice? Did he kill men with the hands he touched her with?

 

She was shivering, the lack of sleep and events of the day taking its toll on her mind and body. She brushed past Samson, intent to grab a sweater when his hand wrapping around her upper arm stopped her.

 

“Aurelie, _dearest_ , do you think you can manage to behave while we’re gone? You seem to be having trouble with that lately.” Aurelie looked down and nodded.

 

“Yes _Sammy_.”

 

When he released her arm she continued to her closet, pulling out an oversized lounging sweater and pulling it on, a rare sight in the house. Samson never cared though if he wasn’t going to be home. She hugged herself as she joined the men just in time to hear Samson scoff under his breath.

 

“Have yourself together by the time I get home, girl. You’re being pathetic.”

 

“Sorry, Sammy.” She replied once more, staring at her feet until he left the room to make the final arrangements. Aurelie looked up at Cullen when they were alone. “I’ll help.” She met his gaze briefly before looking back down at her feet. “When you’re gone… I’ll see what I can find to help you and your friend.”

 

“Just…be careful.” He said. The front door opened, the sound of men laughing floating into the room.

 

“Cullen, Aurelie – Let’s go. Get out here.” Aurelie swallowed, wishing she could just sleep the night away, but no—she owed Cullen this much at least.

 

She stopped in dead in the center of the hallway, nearly tripping Cullen when she saw who had arrived – Lucius Corin. He didn’t watch her often, and she hoped he would not be tonight because Lucius didn’t trust her at all. He often shadowed her every step even in the penthouse – it wasn’t necessary in the penthouse. It would make finding any dirt on Samson challenging. Well, more challenging. Her fears were confirmed when she met Lucius’ gaze, his upper lip curling in disgust.

 

“Babysitting, just how I envisioned my evening going.” He grinned to Samson. “Does she have a bedtime?” He joked.

 

Aurelie sighed and began to walk towards the bar, though stopped herself halfway there—had she not just promised Cullen she would stop turning to alcohol for relief _less_ than thirty minutes before? Instead she joined the men once more, a glass of water in hand as she waited for them to leave so that she could get to work.

 

“Aurelie.” Samson brushed his fingers along her cheek before tugging her head back to look at him. “Behave while we’re gone.” Aurelie nodded, eyes closing as he claimed her mouth. Samson gave her one last ‘behave’ before he and the other men left, her eyes lingering on Cullen until the door was closed.

 

“Go to your room.” Lucius said as soon as the door had been closed.

 

Aurelie would normally have argued – this was her home, after all – however she was happy for the excuse to be out of his presence. Lucius Corin had a mood as sour as Samson’s with perhaps less patience. The sooner she was out of sight, the sooner she would be out of mind and as such, the sooner she could sneak into Samson’s office. Aurelie sat just inside of her door, lock-pick tools in hand as she listened for any sounds that would indicate it would be safe to sneak out. The opportunity took _hours_ ; she could hear Lucius taking his time at the bar before watching television for some time, until finally she heard the restroom door open and close.

 

She opened the door quietly and pulled it shut behind her before sneaking down the hall on quiet feet to Samson’s office. She made quick work of the lock as she used the pick to push the pins into place without disturbing the springs, applying just the lightest pressure to her tension wrench until the lock turned, granting her access. She shut the door just a moment before the door to the restroom opened back up, holding her breath until she was certain Lucius had not heard her.

 

Aurelie went straight for Samson’s desk. A few drawers were unlocked, but there was just file after file of papers related to business dealings at Dumat – legitimate business dealings. She bit her lip, frustrated as she continued to thumb through documents. The last drawer she attempted to check as locked, piquing her interest. The lock on this drawer was much more difficult than the door itself, but persistence paid off and Aurelie was soon picking through more documents, this time not so official looking.

 

There were names of clubs, purchase contracts, an address book and calendar with meeting dates marked down; however what caught her attention was a small wooden box, ornately decorated and also locked with a number combination. The box was no longer than her forearm, less wide than her hand and only about two inches tall, and she assumed whatever was in the box was probably very important – very incriminating.

 

Her heart was beating as she tried to think of what the number combination could be; it wasn’t Samson’s birthday, it wasn’t the gate code to their building, or her birthday, Aurelie was quickly running out of ideas when she tried the date she had moved in – the lock popped open. Her heart was pounding as she went to open the box, freezing as she heard her name called out – Lucius.

 

“Aurelie, where are you!” She tossed the box back in the drawer and shut it, climbing down under the desk in an attempt to hide as the door was opened. Her attempt to hide was useless though as Lucius came around the desk, grabbing her by the ponytail and yanking her out from the hiding spot, ignoring her yelp of protest. “Samson is going to love this, you little snoop.”

 

She was dragged to the living room and tossed to the couch, eyes darting around as she looked for a way to get out of this. Could she keep him from telling Samson? _No._ Her mind was running a mile a minute as she thought of an excuse for why she broke into Samson’s office – there was no acceptable explanation. Aurelie jumped up from the couch, yelling when Lucius grabbed her arm in a bruising grip, the sweater stretching as she pulled against him.

 

“Let go!” She screamed, kicking him in the leg as she tried to free her arm from his grip; it worked, in a way.

 

Lucius’ face distorted in anger as he pushed her to the ground, and the impact was jarring as she hit the hardwood floors. Aurelie yelped again, scrambling to get to her feet as the door to the penthouse slammed open to reveal a very irate looking Samson and a confused security detail. Cullen was there too, and she couldn’t help but notice his distraught expression. But now wasn’t the time to worry about _his_ troubles.

 

Aurelie knew from where she stood huddled against the wall how this must look; her hair half-yanked from its ponytail, sweater pulled down and exposing her shoulder, her eyes wild – Lucius snarling at her, so close to where she stood. She knew Samson was _very_ territorial of her and she hoped to use this to her advantage. It was important to her and Cullen’s cause that Samson thought the absolute worst of Lucius at this moment. _Maker, forgive me._

 

Cullen wasn’t expecting what he saw when they arrived back to the penthouse. Outside the door, they had heard yelling, Samson stopping another anecdote short as he burst through the doors. The man they had left with Aurelie, Lucius, was standing over her, her back to the opposite wall; trapped. His threatening expression only faltered as Samson let out an almost animalistic growl as he grabbed at the man’s back, pulling him away from Aurelie and to the floor.

 

“Just what the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” He roared, foot lifting to press against Lucius’ chest as he rolled along the hardwood floors.

 

Cullen immediately turned his gaze to Aurelie who was staring wide-eyed at the altercation, her breathing labored but otherwise seemingly unharmed. He was concerned as to what had prompted this. He remembered her promise to help, that to do some investigating of her own had risks and now, he wondered if she had been caught.

 

“You should ask that bitch of yours.” Lucius spat, reaching up to try and push Samson’s leg away. He only pressed firmer, even as his head turned to glance at the woman in question. Cullen could feel the tension, looking to see the two other guards moving themselves to strategic points. Aurelie seemed to tense, her eyes struggling to meet Samson’s gaze before she finally firmly nodded her head one time.

 

“He tried to _touch_ me, Sammy.” It was a lie, and Cullen knew it.

 

The façade he remembered from before had returned, and he wondered why she was choosing to use it now. _What had happened_? Lucius made a sound of disagreement, one that had Aurelie’s expression dropping into one of fear before Samson moved his foot, if only to kick at the man’s jaw, effectively silencing it. Aurelie let out a startled gasp, and Cullen stepped away as Samson’s movements quickly turned violent.

 

He kicked at the man again before leaning down, gripping his collar for leverage as he slammed his fist to his cheek. The other guards were quick to help, pinning Lucius down as Samson delivered a swift and rage-filled punishment. Aurelie was sobbing, and Cullen couldn’t take it any longer. Quickly, almost without thought he crossed over to her, blocking her vision as he hesitantly tried to reach out to her. She resisted at first, but finally she relented, crying and mumbling incoherent words as he led her away from the scene, into her bedroom where at least there were only the muffled sounds of the assault.

 

Aurelie held tightly to Cullen, her face pressed into his chest as he led her from the scene. She knew Samson would not accept the insult she had accused Lucius of, but part of her had thought that the punishment would be quick, or at least not in front of her. She could have pretended it didn’t happen if she didn’t see it, didn’t hear it, but not now. The walls of the bedroom muffled the sounds of pained grunts, angry snarls and flesh being struck repeatedly – the sound becoming distinctly more _moist_ each time.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” She whispered, tearing herself from Cullen and running to the bathroom, smacking her knees on the hard tile floor as she dry heaved – it had been almost a day since she had eaten.

 

It ceased only for her sobbing to come back, shoulders shaking with the intensity as Aurelie slid down to sit on the floor, leaning against the toilet. It had been so long since she truly cried that Aurelie didn’t recognize the wails at first as coming from her. She had just condemned a man to death when the punishment against her would have been infinitely less severe.

 

“Aurelie.” Cullen’s voice was so soft she almost didn’t hear him as sat down beside her. She allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace, head tucked beneath his chin and fingers fisting into his shirt as she continued to sob, her throat already raw and aching. His arm wrapped around her felt safe and secure as the other ran along her hair, soothing as he rocked her lightly.

 

Aurelie gripped his shirt tighter, trying to pull herself closer as she fought to regain her composure. The sobbing slowly calmed into hiccups, sniffles and silent tears though Aurelie didn’t release her hold on him. He felt strong beneath her hands, and his warmth was calming. She needed at that moment to hear him say she was not a horrible person.

 

“What have I done?” She whispered against his chest, and Cullen shook his head, hands keeping her pressed against him. Cullen _knew_ she had lied to Samson to some extent about Lucius. However she _expected_ him to react clearly didn’t pan out. Aurelie shook her head at his silence, her breath coming out in short little gasps as she struggled to calm down.

 

“I broke into his office.” She explained, and Cullen pulled away a fraction, tilting his head down to try and catch her gaze. The way she kept her face pressed against his chest didn’t allow for it. “I was trying to find something, _anything_.”

 

Cullen was hesitant, but slid his hand upwards, tucking a few of his fingers along her chin to tilt her head back. She averted her eyes, sniffling as her hands moved to wipe at her face. His chest was aching, filling with a feeling he wasn’t familiar with.

 

“Lucius found me and—and I just _reacted_.” She sucked in breath, and for a brief moment her gaze flicked to his. It was almost as if she was afraid to look at him. He wouldn’t have it. He moved his hands to hold hers still, giving a light squeeze as he softened his expression the best he could.

 

“You had no way of knowing he’d react this way.” He assured. It dawned on him that in this situation, it was either Lucius or Aurelie. And if Samson would have reacted in any sort of similar way towards Aurelie—Cullen had to clench his jaw to avoid the thought.

 

“But he’s going to _kill_ him!” Her voice raised and he sighed when her body shook with a fresh set of tears. “Samson, he’s protective, but…I—” Her words trailed before her eyes hesitantly met his again. “You wouldn’t… _Cullen_ , you wouldn’t kill a man for me?”   
  
“I’d kill Samson.” He didn’t hesitate to answer and Aurelie’s eyes widened, her breath leaving her in a slow exhale.

 

Cullen didn’t have to lie, didn’t _want_ to. If Samson were to direct that same violence towards her, he wouldn’t hesitate. Why he felt so passionate about it, he didn’t want to think about right in that moment. He kept his gaze locked on Aurelie’s until she gulped, turning her head away. The sounds from the main room quieted, and she shifted, flinching when the door to the bedroom opened. As if Cullen was a fire to jump away from she stood up, distancing herself just as the bathroom door opened. Samson entered, and Cullen allowed his expression to go flat, pushing himself off the floor and ignoring the way the man glanced between them, a moment’s suspicion turning into concern for Aurelie—a sight Cullen was not used to.

 

“Are you alight?” He asked, and Aurelie fell silent, her eyes staring at Samson’s hands; bloodied and raw. She took a step back, only to press her back against the marble countertop. “Aurelie?” He prompted. Cullen felt out of place, but didn’t quite feel comfortable leaving her. As if Samson noticed, he turned his head towards him, eyes narrowing slightly. “I can handle _this_ from here. Go home Rutherford. I’ll call you in the morning.”

 

Cullen reluctantly moved, giving one last sympathetic gaze to Aurelie before leaving the room. When he exited to the main room, he tried to ignore the way the other guards were already carrying Lucius from the building. He didn’t ask any questions, knowing it wasn’t his place. But he couldn’t ignore what had happened. It didn’t matter if he was apart of Samson’s crime syndicate—if Lucius _died_ , then Samson truly was the murderer Alistair made him out to be.

 

He waited, giving the men time to move ahead of him; he wouldn’t be dragged into a _cleanup crew_. For once, the penthouse held an eerie silence, only the sound of water running coming from the master suite. It was a small solace to think Aurelie might be safe for the night in the hands of her _lover_ , but now he knew all too well what he was capable of. He had to speak with Alistair.

 

 _I can handle this from here. Go home, Rutherford._ Aurelie was still staring at Samson’s hands when Cullen left, unable to tear her eyes away from his bloody and busted knuckles. The marble countertop was pressing into her lower back, keeping her from backing away from Samson as he closed the distance between them. He seemed to notice her focus on his hands and wiped them off on his shirt, blood smearing against the blue like a macabre painting. Aurelie’s eyes fluttered shut when his hands brushed along her cheeks, breath hitching in her throat when he tilted her head back.

 

“Aurelie.” She swallowed hard. “Aurelie, look at me.” She obeyed, a sob catching in her throat at how close he was – his breath was fanning across her lips and she could see blood splatter on his face and neck. “Oh babe.”

 

He pulled her body against his, her arms pressed against his chest in an attempt to keep some space between them as his hands ran up and down her back, trying to cease her shivering. Aurelie closed her eyes again as he kissed the top of her head, his affection making her uneasy – she knew how to deal with his ire, she was lost on how to react to him caring.

 

Aurelie followed as Samson led her to the shower, standing just outside of the frosted glass while he turned on the water. It was with gentle hands that Samson helped her out of her clothing before stripping of his own and tugging her into the stream of hot water. He must have caught on that the blood freaked her out because Samson washed himself first before touching her. Her shivering began to slow as his fingers ran through her hair, massaging her scalp as the hot water massaged her back. Once the shivering had ceased all together he took his time running a soaped cloth over her skin, fingers pressing into her muscles just firm enough to feel good – not the extreme he normally took.

 

Soon her breathing was slow, eyelids heavy and body pleasantly warm. She was surprised when Samson’s touch didn’t turn sexual; even when he pressed his lips to her shoulder, lips and forehead it was a chaste kiss. It was all so…unnatural. When her skin was pruned from the water he finally turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before drying her off with a plush towel and dressing her in a robe. Her confusion grew when he combed out her hair – why couldn’t this be Samson all the time? —A compassionate and caring man… who didn’t beat people to death with his bare hands.

 

The blankets and sheets were pulled back as Samson settled her onto the bed, holding up a finger to indicate that he would be back. Aurelie could have sworn her head weighed a hundred pounds as it sunk into the pillow, her eyes starting to slide shut when Samson returned with a glass of water and a sleeping pill, helping her to sit up so she could take it. Soon she was settled back into the mattress, already remarkably relaxed, but Samson was just full of surprises as he continued to care for her. The left side of her body was already beginning to ache where Lucius had thrown her to the ground, as well as her knees from heaving over the toilet. Samson nudged her to lie on the uninjured side as he pulled her robe back, giving him access to the injured flesh. Aurelie sighed when he began to gently massage her side after warming lotion between his hands, slow smooth strokes to relax her muscles. It hurt at first but soon she was yawning, her eyes too heavy to hold open any longer.

 

She was barely awake when Samson stopped, the bed shifting as he stood. _Rutherford_ , she tried to stay awake just a few moments longer to listen. Why was he calling Cullen, just after dismissing him? _I find myself needing to get out of town…_ but the rest of the words were lost to her as she succumbed to exhaustion.

 

 

Cullen was dragging his feet as he made his way back to the apartment, eyes drooping as he climbed the final flight of stairs. The sun hadn’t even set in the sky, but he was ready to sleep until he was needed once more. He was thankful that Alistair had finally gave him a key, but wondered if he’d even be able to make it the last few feet before collapsing in a heap of exhaustion. His body was wearing down, reaching its limits. He hadn’t stayed awake this long since his days as an undercover agent, and back then; he had his addiction to the Blue to help.

 

Still, he forced himself to widen his eyes, steadying his hand as he unlocked the door. As he entered the apartment he was met with a surprising sight—Alistair was sitting on the couch, a woman straddled over his waist, her blouse tossed to the floor next to them, the pair in the midst of a heated kiss.

 

“Maker’s breath!” He yelped, turning, but not before recognizing the woman.

 

It was his old police chief—Alistair’s _current_ boss, Detective Evelyn Cousland, and it had his face heating in embarrassment; for himself, for her, but certainly not for Alistair. He couldn’t wait to tease him later, _much_ later, after he slept. Alistair made a sharp sound of shock, more of a shriek, as Evelyn seemingly laughed.

 

“ _Cullen_!” Alistair scolded, and he turned slightly, catching Evelyn’s curious gaze as she departed towards the back bedroom. He held back his grin as Alistair stood, obviously flustered, adjusting his clothing in a poor attempt to hide his arousal. “Just as I’m about to get with the woman of my dreams, _you_ have to walk in?”

 

“ _You’re_ the one who said I could stay here.” Cullen argued, moving himself towards the couch before remembering. “I need to talk to you—”

 

“Is it important?” Alistair interrupted, obviously distracted. Cullen rolled his eyes.

 

“Remind me what I’ve been staying up 32 hours doing again? A _favor_?” He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but Alistair finally relented, sitting on the couch.

 

“Brevity now, details later.”

 

“Red lyrium. A man might be dead.” Cullen countered. Alistair pursed his lips, before exhaling, his eyes widening.

 

“Can you be certain?” He asked.   
  
“About which event?” Cullen needed clarification.

 

“The Red lyrium.” Alistair chose, and Cullen sighed.

 

“Samson. He took me to a potential new sight.” He…has a newfound trust in me.” When Alistair perked up a brow, Cullen shook his head. “It’s Aurelie. She trusts me, so he trusts me.”

 

“Why does she trust you?” Alistair asked and Cullen sighed—they were getting off track. There were more important things to discuss. He had hurt a man, and Samson had nearly killed another. “She _did_ seem to take a liking to you.” Alistair answered himself.

 

“You think?” Cullen questioned, wondering what had prompted him to do so in such a quick manner. Alistair raised a brow. “I’m only asking because—”

 

“You _li-ke_ her.” Alistair suddenly teased, and Cullen widened his eyes at the hidden meaning.

 

Even as he felt the heat cross over his cheeks, he shook his head, hating the way his heartbeat instantly increased. _No_. Not in that way. Before he could even speak to argue, to wipe away the stupid way Alistair grinned at him, his phone burst out in melody and he flinched, closing his eyes tight. He patted his jacket until he found it, flicking it open without first checking the caller ID.

 

“Hello?” He didn’t mean to sound so… _disgruntled_ , but he was starting to wonder if he’d ever get a moment’s rest. A throat cleared.

 

“Rutherford?” Samson. Cullen widened his eyes, a sharp jolt shooting though him, giving his heart a jumpstart as if he’d downed a large coffee. “I find myself needing to get out of town. I’ll need you to stay at the penthouse with Aurelie.” He paused, and Cullen raised a brow at how his voice dropped slightly. “I don’t trust anybody else to be around the penthouse with her, but you’ve proven yourself more than once.”

 

“Yes…” Cullen swallowed. “I’ll be right there.”

 

Alistair was still looking at him, this time with a curious expression. “Samson?” He prompted. Cullen nodded.

 

“I think he’s running—trying to create an alibi.” He speculated, reaching up to press at his temple as his head still ached. “I have to go get Aurelie. He’s trusting me, and _only_ me to watch over her.”

 

“Bring her back.” Alistair interrupted and Cullen glanced at him. “ _If_ she wants, but please, this gives us the chance to go over what she found. What _you_ found.” He flashed a nervous grin. “I have a lot of making up to do with her.”

 

“And Evelyn?” Cullen finally teased, wishing he could take a picture of the way Alistair’s face went completely red. “She’s waiting for you, you know.” He prompted. Alistair only glared at him.

 

“Give me an hour.”

 


	8. Something About Us

Cullen was sure to chug whatever coffee Alistair had left in the pot in the apartment, not really caring how old it might be. He desperately needed the energy, and several times found himself falling asleep at the wheel. He wondered if Samson’s absence meant he would be allowed to actually stay in the penthouse. His mind was still hazy, but a recurring thought kept nagging at the back of his head, more prudent than one of his headaches. Alistair’s teasing had left him feeling more frustrated than he should’ve been. The man was probably joking, but it had his heart beating in a way he wasn’t familiar with—at least he hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Sure, yes, he _cared_ for Aurelie…but in a way that he cared for any of his charges in his past as a cop. She was a witness to be protected, nothing more. For Alistair to assume anything else was inconceivable. Besides, they had only just met. Cullen wasn’t one to fall head-over-heels at first sight. 

At the mention, he closed his eyes tight, erasing all trains of thought related to the matter. He would not entertain it any further. It was a jest, nothing more. He entered the penthouse to find the previous security detail from before helping Samson gather a few over-night bags. It was obvious they were in some kind of rush, his _boss_ barely taking the time to acknowledge his arrival.

“Rutherford, good.” He continued to move about, securing a large wad of cash and a gun into one of the duffle bags. Cullen tried to ignore the action as he shifted his gaze, looking for Aurelie. “I’ll be gone for at least a week. The less you know, the better.” He tossed him a set of keys; the penthouse, the SUV—he wasn’t sure what to do with the rest.

“Aurelie?” He finally prompted. Samson nodded towards the master bedroom.

“Poor girl. She’s exhausted.” He mumbled, and Cullen felt his blood go cold at the surprising empathy he found in his tone. “Take care of her. I don’t expect trouble, but be prepared.”

The man left not too long afterwards, leaving the penthouse in an eerie quiet. The sunset left a golden hue to the room, and Cullen glanced to see an obvious attempt at cleaning up the mess from the fight—perhaps the cleaning crew was still expected. To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement. He thought to wait it out on the couch, but a deeper part of him suddenly needed to affirm that Aurelie was all right. He slowly walked to the bedroom door, nudging it open when his knock received no answer. Beneath a few layers of sheets was Aurelie, her body tightly wrapped up in a bathrobe, her hair still damp from a shower. He crossed over the distance to her, sighing when her eyes fluttered open just barely to stare up at him.

“Cullen?” She seemed confused, and fought to open her eyes more as she stretched, rolling to her back. “What time is it? Where’s—” Her words trailed as she yawned, and Cullen reached out to help her sit up as she struggled.

“Did Samson not tell you?” He asked. Aurelie’s sleepy expression only reminded him how tired he was. How easy it would be to simply pass out right here, but the thought of what had occurred in these walls made his skin crawl. He could wait a little while longer. She shook her head. “I can only assume he’s going into hiding. He says he’ll be gone for at least a week.”

“Oh.” Aurelie blinked, and her body seemed to relax, but her arms still reached up to hug herself for comfort. She eyed him for a moment, and he wondered if that was his cue to leave her. He shifted, but she hummed and when he looked back, she was staring at him, eyes alight and expression alert. “I—I don’t want to stay here.” She suddenly spoke.

“What do you mean?” Cullen asked, and watched as she moved to push herself out of the bed.

She was still on shaky legs, but she pushed his hands away before he could offer any help. Aurelie always felt groggy after taking one of the sleeping pills whether she had two hours of sleep or ten hours. Once she was up on her feet and done brushing away Cullen’s attempt to help she began to feel steadier on her feet.

“ _Here_ , in the penthouse.” Aurelie explained again, crossing over to her closet. “Not after today.”

She looked back at him with pleading eyes. She didn’t have to say another word. Cullen nodded in agreement, remembering what Alistair had suggested. Aurelie didn’t think twice about changing in front of Cullen; so used to limited privacy as she was, plus she just felt at ease with him knowing that Cullen would be bashful and look away. It was endearing, to say the least. Aurelie choose to ignore how he stepped back at her proximity, her intent had not been to make him uncomfortable for a change. 

“Are you certain?” He questioned. “The last time we went to the apartment…” He trailed, averting his gaze as she began to change. How comfortable she seemed to be around him, and yet her teasing still got under his skin. Aurelie stepped back towards him, dressed casually, and he inched backwards at her close proximity.

“I’ll be fine.” She assured him before walking to the closet to grab a small overnight bag; it took only a few minutes to fill it clothes and toiletry items, though when Aurelie was in the bathroom she felt an overwhelming urge to take a shower. Her skin was still crawling from Samson’s touch – that he could be so gentle only minutes after being so brutal, would she ever be able to ignore his touch as she had before?

The desire to be out of the penthouse overrode her desire to shower in the end. Aurelie made quick work of her hair, braiding it with expert fingers so that it fell over her shoulder, the end of the braid hanging below her breasts. When she joined Cullen again it was with a packed bag that he quickly took from her hands, despite her protests – he looked like he was ready to sleep for a week.

Aurelie was careful to avoid looking down as they left the penthouse, refusing to look at the spot where Lucius had been beaten, sadly she didn’t miss the few spots of blood that trailed down the hallway. She watched Cullen from the corner of her eye, noting how exhausted he looked – when was the last time he had slept, she wondered?

“Cullen” Aurelie glanced over at him again as he opened the back of the SUV to put her bag in, it wasn’t lost on her that he stayed hunched over longer than was necessary. “Would you like me to drive? You look-“ She almost said dead on his feet, but dead seemed like a very inappropriate word choice at the given moment. “You look exhausted.”

When Cullen pursed his lips, ready to decline the offer Aurelie quirked her brow and held out a hand for the keys. He stayed still, his hand gripping the keys tight. He blinked hard, trying to fight the urge to yawn—it would only prove her point.

“Cullen, I am pretty certain you will fall asleep before you even manage to get the keys in the ignition, but I will not let you drive and fall asleep behind the wheel. Please, let me drive.” She lowered her voice at the end, tilting her head to the side. “Please.”

Aurelie didn’t know if he was going to agree before she threw in the final please, but he handed over the keys in the end and climbed into the passenger seat as she walked around to the driver’s side. Aurelie didn’t drive often, or ever, truth be told, so she took her time adjusting her seat and the mirrors until she was finally comfortable. She already had a good idea of where they were going – she had a natural sense of direction and had paid attention that morning when he drove her home. Cullen watched her with a careful eye, and several times he wondered if this was a good idea. Sleep deprived or not, he didn’t feel like dying today.

The first few blocks Aurelie focused solely on the road, hands gripping the steering wheel as she navigated through the traffic on the roads – at one point she had to slam on the breaks as another car ran a stop sign. She laughed without humor under her breath, and Cullen gripped the dashboard and car door handle with white knuckles. To say he wasn’t terrified would be a lie. The ride was otherwise quiet, neither of them speaking until Cullen gave her the final directions to the apartment, and Aurelie was quietly amused by how tense Cullen was. Honestly, did he think she was a bad driver?

Aurelie grumbled under her breath when she botched her first parking job, backing up before straightening out. Cullen had to refrain from reaching out to grasp the wheel to help. A few more inches and she would drive up onto the curb.

“There.” She said with narrowed eyes. “We arrived, in one piece might I add. So you can relax now, Mr. Rutherford.” She tossed the keys to him after he had retrieved her bag with a smirk before following him up to the apartment.

* * *

 

Alistair was tidying up the living room table of his files when they made it to the apartment, pausing to greet the two of them with a lopsided grin. It was obvious Evelyn had departed, _not_ before leaving Alistair in a good mood.

“Hello again!” He rounded the coffee table, and Cullen held back a smirk as Aurelie gave him a bewildered look. “I trust you’re feeling better?”

“Not really.” Aurelie answered, flatly, and Alistair’s expression faltered.

Cullen had to hide his amusement, for both their sakes. He knew Aurelie wasn’t in the mood for _this_ Alistair, and his friend had a hard time having his humor shot down. Alistair stepped aside, glancing to Cullen as if for answers. He held up a hand; a silent notion for him to wait to talk.

“Sorry.” Aurelie said next, offering a small smile as she met Alistair’s gaze. “I know you must still have questions for me….”

“Yes.” Alistair answered, but sighed, grinning once more. “But it can wait until morning. I’m sure you’ve had a long day. Are you…staying the night?” His last question was more pointed towards Cullen, who was carrying her over-night bag. The two nodded and Alistair tilted his head to the side in thought. 

“Last time I was quite the horrible host, and you slept on the couch.” He laughed, nervously. “I’d be a terrible gentlemen if I didn’t offer my bed to you tonight.” Aurelie was blushing, her eyes staring down at her feet. Cullen raised a brow at his friend, and Alistair only continued to fumble over his chuckling.

“It-it’s not like we’re _all_ going to sleep in the bed.” He joked, and Cullen was amazed at the small giggle she let go. Quickly he glanced, surprised at the small smile she was now holding—one he had never seen before. Sure, he had seen her _pretend_ to be happy, but nothing like the amused expression she held now. “You can use the bathroom for anything too—shower? Bath? Blood sacrifice?” He continued, and it seemed Aurelie was content enough to simply ignore his last quip.

She was slowly beginning to accept that he wasn’t a _complete_ ass. His joke about the bed made her giggle, she covered her mouth briefly before grinning – it felt strange. She honestly would have slept on the floor, already intruding on their space but she wouldn’t turn down the offer either.

“That’s…awfully generous of you.” She spoke.

“What can I say? I’m in a _good mood_.” He winked at Cullen and he groaned in response, reaching up to press a few fingers to his temple. Aurelie’s smile faltered and Cullen was surprised to feel a few of her fingers brush along his elbow, snapping his eyes down to find her raising a curious brow at him.

“Are…you alright?” She whispered and he felt a strange emotion wash over him.

“I’m afraid I’ve been awake for too long.” Cullen nodded, offering her a smile to match the one she held. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m used to sleeping on the couch.” 

Aurelie’s smile seemed to grow before she silently excused herself, passing through the two men towards the bathroom, not before taking her bag from his hands. Cullen watched her walk away, momentarily distracted by her change in demeanor. It didn’t take long for the apartment to fill with the sound of running water.  

* * *

 

Aurelie stared at herself in the mirror for what felt like an eternity, unhappy with what she saw in the reflection. She didn’t look any different than normal, with the exception of red eyes from exhaustion, but all she could see was a murderer. From what she had seen she assumed Lucius was no longer among the living, and her lie was the cause.

She let her hair down from the braid as she looked around the bathroom, finding a pair of scissors laying on the back of the toilet and picking them up. She looked from her reflection to the scissors and back to her reflection again before acting – she grabbed a handful of hair in one hand and quickly cut off the hair to her shoulder, mouth opening in a silent ‘o’ as she stared at the hair in her hand. Swallowing hard she dropped the hair into the sink before grabbing another handful and quickly cutting away more hair. She was breathing hard by the time she had finished, but when she saw the way the hair stopped off at her shoulders she smiled, felling like a new person.

Aurelie was quick in the shower, not wanting to waste their hot water as she scrubbed her skin clean of Samson’s touch. She scrubbed again with the towel before pulling her clothes back on, feeling more at ease with herself. She could hear Cullen and Alistair’s voices through the door, muffled, but it sounded like they were bickering.

* * *

 

“ _Cullen and Aurelie sitting in a tree_.” Alistair sung, under his breath. Cullen whipped his head to him, hating the way his cheeks heated up at his teasing. “ _K-i-s-s-i-n-g_.”

“How much are you bribing HR so you can screw your boss?” Cullen countered, nearly flubbing his words. Alistair widened his eyes, gasping in offense.

“ _He-ey_!” He yelped. “I’ll have you know that we are _in looo-ve_.” He slurred the word and Cullen grimaced, still unbelieving that the boss he once knew would _ever_ be with Alistair. Then again, that was how many years ago now? People change—he was proof of that.

“ _Seriously_.” Alistair continued. “What’s going on between you two?” He prompted. Cullen knitted his brows together. There were certainly a plethora of more important things for them to discuss.

“Nothing.” Cullen insisted, moving towards the small bag of belongings he kept on the recliner.

The bags of designer clothing Aurelie had purchased for him were there as well, and he was careful to drape his blazer in a way that would allow for minimal wrinkles. Alistair followed, his smirk more annoying than Cullen could handle. He glared at his _friend_ , until Alistair sighed, shaking his head as he sat down on the couch. Cullen continued, loosening his tie before tossing it to the pile, unbuttoning his dress shirt, but leaving it on, only exposing his undershirt.

“Before you left. You mentioned that a man might be dead.” Alistair spoke and Cullen turned towards him. He figured that if he sat down, he’d only pass out before giving over this information.

“Samson took me to the new site.” He could go into detail in the morning, just as Alistair suggested. “Left Aurelie with a different guard. She said she had been looking for information in Samson’s office for us when the man caught her—whatever he had planned to do to her in punishment was stopped, _completely_ by Samson.”

Cullen felt guilty for leaving out the part where Aurelie practically led to Lucius’ beat down, but knew it was in her best interests to be left out. Alistair needed to trust her, and right now, it seemed he didn’t quite yet understand just how under Samson’s thumb she was. She was just an unwilling participant, only pretending to be loyal to survive.

“A cleanup crew took the unconscious man away while I was sent to care for Aurelie.” He explained next. Alistair made a disapproving face.

“So you didn’t see anything?” Alistair asked, leaning forward. “Samson might have started it, but with you as the only reliable witness, and not even present, kind of makes it hard to know if he actually _finished_ the job.” He shook his head.

“Isn’t his running proof of guilt?” Cullen argued, only causing Alistair to scoff in mock amusement.

“ _Maker_ , Cullen. You’ve been out of the force for _too_ long.” His tone didn’t settle well with Cullen and he clenched his jaw in anger. “This investigation needs _proof_ , solid, concrete proof that Samson has committed a crime.” He continued and Cullen calmed for a moment as Alistair pushed his lips to the side in a grin. “Maybe if you stopped making-out with the enemy—”

“We’re not— _I’m_ not…” Cullen huffed, turning away again as he kicked his loafers off, avoiding the kissy faces Alistair was making. This was supposed to be a _serious_ discussion, but now he felt like he was in grade school all over again, denying silly crushes and love affairs. Why Alistair was insisting on pressing the childish issue was beyond him.

“You _are_.” Alistair insisted. Cullen let out a groan once more, shaking his head.

“You’re insufferable.” He muttered and Alistair only scoffed, holding a hand to his chest as he mocked extreme hurt over the mild insult.

“If _I’m_ insufferable, then _you’re_ _exasperating_.”

“You two fight like an old married couple.” She joked. They both turned to look at her, though the look in Cullen’s eyes startled her – he looked as if he had never seen her before. Hands slowed from her hair as she watched emotions play over his face before he landed on surprise.

Cullen was staring at where Aurelie was standing, her hands busy fluffing her wet hair with a towel. He had to take a moment, her appearance something he had never seen before. She was barefoot, and it was surprising to realize how short she was in comparison to him when she wasn’t aided by the high-heels and platforms she typically wore. Her face had been wiped clean of all make-up, and while she was pretty with the layers of color, she was _beautiful_ in the natural glow of her skin. It was as if her eyes were shining, bright blue orbs staring right back at him as she slowed her movements. It was only then that he widened his eyes, noticing that her hair was now shorter, landing just to her shoulders instead of the way it hang towards her chest— _she_ had cut her hair.

“Cullen,” Alistair’s voice startled her as she looked over to the man. “Doesn’t she look _looooov-ely_?”

Aurelie furrowed her brow in confusion—was Alistair flirting with her? She glanced back at Cullen, biting her lower lip to keep from grinning at his bright blush before faking a yawn – she knew Cullen was tired and didn’t wish for him to stay up any longer for her benefit. A part of her also wished to spare him from the teasing nature of Alistair.

“Cullen…” _This_ was awkward. She paused and Cullen turned his gaze to her at his name. “I – I didn’t realize just how cold it would be and my sleeping wear isn’t… warm.” She rubbed at her nose, hoping he would figure out what she meant – she needed something warmer to wear.

“What? Oh, yes.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a black t-shirt. Cullen tossed a small glare in Alistair’s direction; one his friend only rolled his eyes at. “Sorry it’s so cold, uh, the heat is broken.”

It was something Cullen didn’t mind; his body ran hot. But for Aurelie—lithe and hardly any meat on her bones, she would be shivering before nightfall. Aurelie thanked him as she took the shirt that he offered, holding it close as she looked up at Cullen, smiling.

“Well, I guess we should call it a night?” Before Cullen could answer Alistair stepped up, smiling.

“And this is my cue, right this way.” Aurelie smiled one last time at Cullen, catching the way he still appeared to be flustered. Maybe he was just tired? She didn’t have a chance to guess as Alistair led her down the hallway to his room.

“ _Soooo_ , this is the bed.” Aurelie shook her head – she knew what a bed looked like, however his blush as he pulled the blanket off the bed made her smile. “And this is the blanket _I’ll_ be us-ing.” He pulled a different blanket from his closet and set it on the foot of the bed. “You can use _this_ blanket, it’s a good blanket… soft, warm and blankety.”

Aurelie was hiding her smile behind her hand, which conveniently held Cullen’s T-shirt – she had to pause to admire the smell; Cinnamon, _definitely_ … Cullen.

“Thank you again, for letting me use your bed, Alistair.” Aurelie said as he was leaving, offering a final smile before pushing the door until it was just barely cracked open. She changed into Cullen’s shirt, laughing when she noticed it was more modest than most of the clothes she wore as it fell below mid-thigh. It was very comfortable, and _warm_.

Aurelie settled herself beneath the sheet and blanket, sinking comfortably into the bed – so much more comfortable than the bed in the penthouse, and likely a fraction of the cost. She was asleep within minutes.

_“Aurelie.”_

_She looked at Samson, his face contorted in anger as he looked down at her._

_“Punch him.”_

_Punch him? Punch who? She looked down and Lucius was beneath her, his face already distorted from a beating. When she hesitated, Samson stepped closer, arms crossed over his chest._

_“Do it, Aurelie, now.”_

_The threat in his voice was clear and Aurelie shook her head, choking back a sob. She couldn’t do it. Samson dragged her up as he grabbed her arm, yanking her to his side. She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter._

_“Then watch him burn.”_

_Suddenly Aurelie was very warm, she looked down and there was a mangled, charred corpse._

 

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Cullen suddenly awoke, and the moment his eyes caught glimpse of the digital clock on the table, he sighed—2AM. He wished it was easier for him to sleep through the night, especially when he felt so deprived of rest. He blinked, the exhaustion still apparent in his bones as he shifted slightly in his spot on the recliner. It was hardly a comfortable place to sleep, but it would have to do for now. Maker, when was the last time he slept in a real bed?

Nature called, and Cullen achingly pulled himself from the living room, sliding his feet as she shuffled down the small hallway to the bathroom. He was practically falling asleep standing, eyes dropping as he struggled to stay focused, lest he fall face-first into the toilet. It was only as he was making his way back towards the living room that he paused, a soft and familiar sound pulling him out of his tired state. He glanced back towards Alistair’s bedroom, raising a brow at the way the door sat slightly ajar. Slowly, he neared it, leaning his ear against the space, only to hear the quiet sounds of Aurelie. Was she… _crying_?

“Aurelie?” He whispered, his fingers lightly nudging at the door to open it further.

There was a sharp inhale—he had startled her, and it had him questioning why he had even come to investigate. She was both mortified and happy at the same time – mortified that he found her crying, again, yet pleased because in the short time they had known each other he did well at soothing her nerves.

As far as he knew, _should_ know, Aurelie didn’t always take well to his prodding, and sometimes took his comfort for pity. Still, he advanced, hovering in the doorway as his eyes adjusted to the low light of the room. A sliver of moonlight cascaded across the bed from the window, and he watched as Aurelie wiped at her face, shifting her body beneath the blankets.

“I—I didn’t wake you, did I?” Her voice was shaky, broken from her sobs. How long had she been awake, trapped by her emotions? Cullen shook his head, but still hesitated to move from the doorway until she moved to sit up.

“Is…everything all right?” He asked next, and when she shook her head, he moved, first turning to softly close the door behind him. The last thing he needed right now was to wake up Alistair. Aurelie’s gaze stayed on him as he closed the distance, a certain awkwardness coming over him as he perched himself on the edge of the bed, a few inches away from her.

“It’s these nightmares.” Aurelie softly explained, her hands still busy wiping the tears from her cheeks. Cullen held back from touching her, already feeling he was trespassing on her personal space. It didn’t matter how comfortable she _seemed_ to be around him, _he_ wasn’t quite used to being allowed there quite yet. “They keep happening. More so now than ever before.”

“What are they about?” Cullen asked, but bit his tongue when she fell silent. “You don’t have to tell me.” He quickly added, and darted his hand out towards the one that had fell to her lap. Aurelie stared at his simple action, and for a split second he thought about pulling away before she sighed, squeezing his hand in acknowledgement. She signed, staring down at their hands.

“Samson… Lucius. I – I woke up when he was a charred corpse.” She sniffled again as more tears threatened to fall, her free hand raising to rub quickly along her eyes to stem the flow before it could start, again. She looked up to his eyes—he still looked so tired and she thought to let him go so he could sleep again. But as he shifted slightly, a part of her instantly wanted him to stay. “Would – would you stay here with me, at least until I fall asleep?”

He pulled his hand from hers and she thought he would say no, however she was pleasantly surprised when he pushed himself up onto the bed, sitting back against the headboard with his legs sprawled out over the blanket. It was then that she actually noticed what he was wearing – black pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips and a white tank top. She took a moment to watch as the muscles in his arms flexed and she had to fist her hands to resist the urge to reach out and run her fingers along the smooth flesh.

Aurelie put her pillow down by his leg and laid back down, only a few inches between their bodies as she settled into the mattress. The bed felt much warmer with him there, and she had to wonder how he wasn’t cold sitting there on top of the covers in so little.

“Aren’t you cold?” She asked nervously, shifting just a fraction closer to his body.

“No.” He assured her he wasn’t as his fingers began to run feather-light across her back in gentle circles. “My body runs hot. It’s uh—” He broke off; partly because the reason was sobering; he was still fighting the lingering addiction, the want for Blue. Another part of him was too tired to speak.

Aurelie only melted further into the bed, the feel of his fingers through the shirt both electrifying and calming at the same time. It didn’t take long for sleep to take her again, and it would be one of the best nights of sleep she’d had in a very long time.

Cullen continued to rub his hand along her back in slow circles as he sat next to her, and in the silence could feel the exhaustion from before returning two-fold. His eyelids were heavy, and more than once he had to catch himself from simply collapsing onto the mattress on top of her. He readjusted, his movements careful to not rouse her as she began to drift, leaning his back against the headboard. He used his other hand to reach back towards her, his fingers softly brushing back the hair from her face before drifting along her back once more. He didn’t remember when he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

At first, when Cullen felt the waking world pull him from slumber, he was confused. There was pleasant heat next to him, a small weight resting across his middle. Slowly, he slid open his eyes, only to suck in breath at the sight of Aurelie, her sleeping face right before his on the pillow. How easy it would be for him to tilt his head down and kiss— _wait._

He blinked hard, clearing his thoughts. But as he looked back at her calm features, a small smile on her face as she slept, he couldn’t help but feel…relaxed. How had he ended up holding her in such an intimate way? And why hadn’t she pushed him away yet? Surely neither of them had slept through the night, right? He wasn’t one to do so, and even in the short time he had known Aurelie, her nightmares couldn’t have kept her sleeping for long. And yet, there they were, arms hooked over one another’s waist, faces _close_.

 _Maker’s breath_ , Cullen slowly exhaled, ignoring the part of his mind that was yelling at him, thoughts of how beautiful she looked hard to push away. When he breathed in, he closed his eyes, the scent of her almost luring him back to sleep. _Honey_ ; he wondered if she tasted like that too. Mentally, he kicked himself, and was about to pull away from her, to end the trail of thoughts when she stirred. Instantly he froze, feigning sleep.

When Aurelie woke up, she was very warm. As her eyes fluttered open she was very surprised to see Cullen’s face just a few inches from her own, his nose almost touching her own. After the initial shock of having him so close, Aurelie took the opportunity to study his features while he slept, smiling to herself. His hair had begun to curl at some point in the night and she very hesitantly reached up to run her fingers gently through the golden curls – his hair was very soft.

Cullen’s heart began to race, and he only hoped she couldn’t see his pulse point throbbing along his neck. The feel of her fingers were threatening to wake a certain kind of pleasure within him. He fought to stay still.

When he didn’t stir, Aurelie bit her lower lip, trailing her fingers down to his forehead, tracing over the wrinkles and down to his brow – so prominent and yet it gave his features such character. She traced an eyebrow next before ghosting her fingers down his nose, certain as she felt the bump in the bridge that his nose had been broken before. Fingers continued lower still, over his lips before tracing the scar that cut up through his stubble and through a laugh line – where had he gotten it? She wondered. There was still so much about him that she didn’t know, that she wanted to know.

Cullen fought the urge to open his eyes, her barely-there touch driving him mad. What possessed her to do that? Was she playing some sort of game? It wouldn’t be the first time she had teased him, and a part of him felt worried that her actions _could_ be anything more than he thought. She was studying him, _admiring_ him. Cullen wished he knew how she felt in that moment and in general. He wished he knew what, if any, feelings she had towards him.

Her movements continued and he remained still, wondering if his act was at all noticeable. Fingers trailed along the stubble of his jaw before resting gently on his cheek, a nail tracing small circles as her eyes continued lower. She began to notice small scars along his tan skin that she’d never noticed before—a pale line along his collarbone, another along his chest that started just above his tank top and dipped below the material, and another across his arm. How many more were there, she wondered? As she glanced across his collarbone and chest, she noticed something else—a small coin of sorts, threaded through a leather band he wore as a necklace. Aurelie couldn’t tell what it was, and made a mental note to ask him about it later. Her musings however came to a quick stop though when she heard a voice, her embarrassment threatening to consume her right there.

“You _do_ know he’s awake, right?” It was Alistair, and as she glanced over her shoulder towards the doorway, she noted him actually standing much closer, practically next to the bed as she observed Cullen. How long had he been standing there? Warmth flushed her cheeks.

Cullen hesitantly opened his eyes, first glaring at Alistair before glancing to find Aurelie holding an embarrassed expression. She remained still, avoiding both their stares as she glanced down at the mattress. Cullen reluctantly pulled away, pointing his hand at the open doorway as Alistair opened his mouth to speak.

“ _Don’t_.” He threatened, using the same hand to reach up and thread a few fingers through his hair. It was a poor attempt to try and tame his natural curls. Alistair raised a combinative eyebrow and Cullen shook his head this time. “ _Get out_.” He spoke firmly, before sighing as his friend threatened a small pout. “We’ll be out soon.”

Alistair left in a huff, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Cullen glanced back down to see Aurelie’s face turned into the pillow, her hands framing her face. He was worried for a moment, hesitantly pressing a hand to her back.

“Are you ok?” He asked quietly. She hummed in response, and he noted the small tint of pink to her ears. She was simply embarrassed. Cullen supposed he was too. “I’ll uhm…” He shifted, moving around her until he was standing next to the bed. “We’ll be out _there_ , whenever you’re ready.” He prompted.

Cullen lingered for a moment, watching as Aurelie turned her head slightly to steal a glance up at him. Her cheeks were red, but behind her embarrassment, she held a tiny grin. He offered one in return, one that hung lopsided on his face, hand reaching to nervously rub at his neck. This was _sure_ to be a topic for discussion.


	9. Under My Skin

In the front room, Cullen found Alistair in the kitchen, singing a quite terrible rendition of some song as he cooked breakfast. Ignoring the kissy faces he through his way, he crossed over to his suitcase of belongings, shuffling through until he found something clean, and not something  _Samson_  had bought. If he were to be away from him, for the time being, he would rather wear something more comfortable. He changed, opting for jeans and a shirt that he had owned for years now.

“… _Just kiss me baby and tell me twice, that you’re the one for me.”_

 

Cullen rolled his eyes at Alistair’s singing, crossing towards the breakfast nook at the corner of the kitchen. Still, his friend continued, a cheeky smile teasing him. It seemed he would never hear the end of it. Something told him he shouldn’t be surprised, considering the way Alistair had discovered him and Aurelie not a few moments earlier.

“ _The way you make me feeeel_.”

Aurelie came out as Alistair continued to sing, his smile widening as she gave him a confused expression. Cullen shook his head at her, offering her a seat at the table.

“Does he do this every morning?” She asked in a low voice. Cullen shrugged.

“Sometimes he does this little jig too.” He joked. She giggled and he grinned, momentarily distracted by Alistair’s terrible singing voice.

“Breakfast is  _served_!” He announced, balancing a few plates on his arms as he placed them on the table.

Aurelie thanked him, and the three sat in a strange quiet while they ate, Alistair flashing them cheeky, knowing smiles. But every time he opened his mouth to speak, Cullen would glare at him and he’d only roll his eyes. He could tease Cullen later, when Aurelie  _wasn’t_  there to hear.

“So tell me.” Alistair began, pausing to chew on some of his food. “The last few days have been eventful, haven’t they?”

“ _Alistair_.” Cullen warned, especially when Aurelie expression dropped.

“What?” Alistair argued. “I’m not… _interrogating_ , I’m making conversation.” He glanced back to Aurelie. “Is there something that  _you’d_  like to talk about?”

Aurelie slowed her chewing for a moment before gulping down and wiping at her mouth with a napkin. “Actually…” she trailed, and her eyes shifted to Cullen. “Should I tell him? About what I found?”

“Well  _now_  you have to!” Alistair laughed, even when Cullen frowned slightly. Even he wasn’t completely sure of what Aurelie had found while digging around in Samson’s office. Without an answer, she continued.

“I broke into Samson’s office. In his desk.” She sighed. “I found nothing incriminating at first…” She shifted uncomfortably. “But there was this locked box—like a little tackle box with delicate designs. I couldn’t unlock it before—”

“Did it have an engraved woman on the front? Or at least  _something_  that looked like a woman?” Alistair seemed genuinely interested now. Cullen felt his heart race. What did he know, and what had Aurelie found?

“Yes? Maybe. I didn’t get a good look at it.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t think I’ll ever have the chance to break back in. Not if he thinks somebody was looking where they shouldn’t have.”

Alistair leaned back in his seat, and another stretch of silence dragged over them. Cullen was concerned. What exactly had she discovered? What was in that box? And what did Alistair know about it? His detective friend remained mute on the subject. Instead, he reached down to his briefcase and pulled out a familiar file. After shuffling around a bit, he placed a photograph in the center of the table for all to see. It was a similar described box, with an engraving of a woman on top.

“Yes. It looked like that, but that’s not the same box.” Aurelie explained. Alistair nodded in agreement.

“That’s because we found this box in the aftermath of the fire. Three years ago?” He prompted and all the color drained from Aurelie’s face. Not this again, Cullen thought. “I want to try something. Call it a cognitive interview.”

“ _What_?” Cullen and Aurelie spoke at the same time.

“Cognitive interview.” Alistair said again. “We might be able to help you recall events that you’ve blocked out…for reasons you might not know.”

Cullen was skeptical. It had a chance of working, but he wasn’t sure if Aurelie would be up to the task. Whatever she had mentally locked away, willed her mind to forget—it had to be for good reason. The little glimpses he got when she broke down were enough to terrify  _him_  as well. He reached over, placing a hand over hers and squeezing it in encouragement.

“You don’t have to—”

“No.” She interrupted, before swallowing down her obvious nerves. “I should. I  _want_  to.”

Alistair cleared his throat and eyed the way Cullen was holding her hand. Almost instantly he withdrew, Aurelie only raising her brow in confusion. Before another word could be said, Alistair sifted through some of his files.

“Alright. Ok.  _All-riiiiight_.” He breathed out. “Close your eyes. Take deep breaths.” Aurelie did as she was told and Alistair folded his hands over as he read through one file.

“Three years ago. Do you remember a man named Maddox?” He started. Aurelie’s brows creased together in thought before she shook her head.

“No?” She pursed her lips. “But…there was a man. Close to Samson. He was in charge of…a warehouse?”

“Yes. Good. The warehouse.” Alistair continued. Cullen could only sit and listen. “Did you ever go to the warehouse? What was Samson doing there?”

“No. I never—” Aurelie paused, her body going suddenly still. She was remembering something. “I…he was producing something. A new drink?” Her lips quivered as she spoke, eyes moving fast beneath closed lids. “It wasn’t Blue. It was…”

Cullen and Alistair gave each other similar looks of disbelief. She had to know  _something_. But why was she suddenly so afraid to admit so? They had just listened to her talk about how she would help bring Samson down. Why would she hide evidence  _now_? Cullen wondered if there was more going on than Alistair originally thought. Before he could ask another question, Aurelie let out a sharp gasp, hands flying to frame her face as she closed her eyes tighter.

“Red! It was  _red_ …everywhere!” She shouted, startling both men to stand. Immediately Cullen was trying to bring her out of the trance, hands hesitant to grip her shoulders first before grabbing at her hands. She pulled away. “NO! Don’t touch me!  _It’s on fire…_ ”

It was hard to understand what she was describing, what she was seeing in the darkness of her mind. Cullen didn’t touch her this time, but still leaned over to try and see her face. She was hiding it in her hands, body shaking with sobs.

“Aurelie. It’s ok.” He whispered. “You can open your eyes.”

Cullen watched as her eyes fluttered open, the trance broken, but it was obvious there was fear lingering there, behind her gaze. Whatever Alistair had prompted her to see, to feel…it was still haunting her, hidden deep within her memories.

“ _Wh_ —what?” She seemed genuinely terrified, unknowing of what just happened. “Did…did I say something?” She whispered quickly.

“We’ll have to wait until you’re ready.” Alistair explained, shaking his head. When Cullen noticed she was still trembling, he offered his hand once more. Instead of taking it, Aurelie snapped away, eyes going wide before she breathed out.

“S-sorry.” She gulped, looking everywhere except at the two men as silent tears fell down her cheeks. “May I…May I use the bathroom again?” She asked. Alistair half-laughed, but stopped when Cullen glared at him once more. Now was not the time for his jokes.

“Oh. Yes. Sure.” He answered, clearing his throat. As soon as Aurelie was out of earshot, Cullen turned himself towards him.

“ _What_  were you thinking?” He hissed. “She obviously isn’t stable enough to do a cognitive recollection.”

Alistair rose in hands in defense. “ _Whoa_.  _She_  agreed.” He frowned a little. “Sooner or later we’ll need her to come clean about the fire. It’s our only  _solid_  lead.”

“All while sacrificing her  _sanity_?” Cullen raised his voice, mind unwilling to calm. He was furious, not just at Alistair for bringing it up once more, but also at the entire situation. What was she made to forget? There had to be other ways.

“What about Lucius?” Cullen asked, struggling to even out his breathing. He had not wanted to say anything earlier. Not in front of Aurelie. Alistair’s expression dropped completely, his hand moving to wipe down his face as he sighed. “Alistair?”

“He was in protective custody. After what you told me I called in a few favors. He was at some hospital near the Orlesian border.”

“Was?” Cullen caught on, his heart already sinking. Alistair let out another large breath as he nodded.

“We were going to question him,  _if_  and when he woke up, but…he’s dead.” He shook his head. “Homicide is investigating. Drugs in his system are making it look like a cover-up…considering what  _you_  know.”

“Did you tell them anything?” Cullen asked next. Aurelie and him were witnesses, technically. Alistair shook his head.

“And risk the investigation? By outing you as a mole?” He gave a sharp sarcastic laugh, one that had Cullen feeling more annoyed. “Like you said. The man probably had it coming.”

It was cold of him to say, and Cullen almost argued. But there was a large part of him almost…relived the man had died. Had he lived, he would’ve found any way to get Aurelie in trouble  _before_  ratting Samson out. Save his own skin while getting revenge all at the same time. The thought made his blood run hot. It was so  _obvious_ —Samson had left town to create an alibi, that he wasn’t involved with Lucius’ death.

“Please.” Cullen started, squeezing at his temples as his head clouded over with a headache. “Don’t tell Aurelie.”

“Don’t tell me what?”

Both men turned to find her standing just outside the hallway, seemingly all traces of the intense moment erased from her face. She had washed up—changed into casual clothes and reapplied a little makeup, but when Cullen studied her face, he could still see the pain in her eyes. He wouldn’t add to that. He fumbled for words, his hand sliding to rub at the back of his neck.

“Uhm—”

“The  _surprise_!” Alistair interjected, forcing a large grin to his face as he reached to wrap an arm around Cullen. He widened his eyes, already doubting of what his  _friend_  was concocting in that brain of his. Aurelie looked at them with a similar expression of skepticism.

“A surprise?” She questioned, rather flatly. Cullen tried to pull away from Alistair, only to be pulled in tighter to his shoulder.

“Oh  _yes_.” He blinked a few times, and Cullen had to wonder how terrible the man was at making up stories. For a detective, his brilliance sure liked to come and go. “Cullen here, you know Cullen.” He padded at his chest, nervously laughing. Cullen glanced down at his hand, groaning slightly in disapproval.

“Mr. Cullen here is going to take you out and about! Around town! For some fun!” He cleared his throat once more when Aurelie’s eyes widened in surprise. “Call it a distra— _no_. Call it a  _date_.”

Finally, Alistair let Cullen go, and he had to resist the urge to yell at him in frustration. Why he insisted on this method of teasing—he looked at Aurelie, hoping to find her in disagreement. Only, she was smiling, softly, and the light had returned to her eyes.

“That sounds…nice.” She agreed. “I don’t get out that much anymore.” She added.

Cullen felt a tight bundle of nerves settle in his stomach as Alistair grinned in satisfaction out of the corner of his eye. He decided to ignore the man he wasn’t sure he wanted to continue calling his friend. Instead, he sighed, nodding back at her.

“Good. Then…” He trailed, observing the way she was dressed.

Skinny jeans, some heeled boots and a thin blouse. With the winter weather coming in, she’d freeze during any outside activity. Continuing to ignore Alistair, he crossed over towards his pile of belongings before grabbing at a hoodie he hardly used. It was rather large, dark maroon in color, and the inside of the torso was lined in fur.

“Here, it’s so you don’t get cold outside.” Hesitantly, he handed it to her, Aurelie glancing over the garment.

He wouldn’t be surprised if she refused, considering it would probably look ridiculous wrapped around her small frame. Cullen was surprised when she slowly slipped it on, wrapping it around her shoulders. She let out a small laugh when she looked down at herself, and Cullen could feel his own smile growing at her light-hearted expression. It seemed things were finally settling.

“Will the two of you  _please_  leave before you kill me with how cute—”

His phone ringing cut him off, and Cullen was glad for the distraction. Aurelie seemed to ignore what he was saying, while he stood, more nervous than before. He still couldn’t pinpoint why.

“What did you have in mind?” Aurelie asked. The thought occurred to him, as he glanced to find Alistair talking in a low, almost child-like voice on his phone, that it was ‘his’ idea. He searched his brain for an activity, slightly panicking when Aurelie raised a curious eyebrow to his silence.

“You like art…” He swallowed down his nerves once more. “We can go to the museum?” He asked. Aurelie’s smile only seemed to widen.

“I’d love that.”

* * *

 

Her head  _hurt._  As Aurelie splashed water across her face she tried to wash away the images that had seared themselves into the back of her eyelids. She didn’t know what had been seen, not truly, as the images came to her broken and out of order. But the fear she had felt was overwhelming. Aurelie focused on deep breaths as she applied her makeup and combed through her hair – her much shorter hair. She loved it, though a small part of her feared what Samson would say – she would worry about  _that_  later.

Once she felt that she looked presentable Aurelie joined the men, head tilted to the side as she wondered what they were hiding.  _A surprise,_ she had deadpanned, Cullen’s clear discomfort making her question everything Alistair was saying. Aurelie had already learned that Alistair tended to ramble when he was nervous and she couldn’t help but wonder what he was like when dealing with actual criminals – the thought in her head was quite comical.

 _A date._  Aurelie felt her face and neck warm with pleasure. Aside from Dumat, the occasional shopping trip and restaurants with Samson, she did not go out often. After all, the penthouse was her prison. Aurelie couldn’t help but smile when he offered her the hoodie, it was  _huge,_ but the moment she pulled it on she felt safe and secure. A part of her knew it would be hard to give it back at the end of the day.

When Cullen suggested the museum she had to remind herself to breathe, it had been so long since she’d been – Samson had quickly put his foot down on her passion for art, claiming that she had done art to make a living, and since he made more than enough for the two of them, there was no need for her to continue. He had just scoffed when she tried to tell him that she found art fun.

“I’d love that.” It was true; she could feel herself smiling for the twentieth time that day, already more than she had in the last seven years of her life.

The trip to the museum was quiet and Aurelie caught herself looking over at Cullen repeatedly; he looked very nice dressed down, and while she could tell the clothes were well used they added character to him. She imagined for a brief moment how he looked before the blue, when he had been a young detective – was this it? Casual, calm, and collected as he focused on the road, one hand on the steering wheel while the other arm rested against the center console.

Cullen could feel her staring, and more than once wondered just what she thinking. He hoped Alistair hadn’t given her any false hope. Yes, this would be a leisurely day out, but by no means was it anything more than two friends—wait…when did he consider Aurelie  _a friend_. She was his charge, nothing more. Then again, when he told himself that, it made his heart ache. Perhaps she was becoming more to him.

As Aurelie was looking at him she noticed the leather necklace he wore and was reminded of the small pendant she’d seen that night. As she thought on it some more, she realized he always wore it, the small band of leather peeking out from beneath his clothes. A constant; it had to be important.

“Cullen,” Aurelie bit her lower lip, unsure how to proceed. “The necklace you wear, what is it?”

“It is a sobriety chip.” His tone was clipped causing Aurelie to hesitate; worried that she had touched on a sensitive subject, but wouldn’t his sobriety be something he was happy about? Cullen was surprised to hear her question it, his mind flooded with memories of his past. Memories he wasn’t quite ready to share with Aurelie. She knew enough, for now.

“How long have you been sober?” Aurelie turned slightly in the seat as she tucked one leg under herself to better watch him. Cullen eyed her, wondering how he could be as polite as possible while also keeping his answers short.

“Well, uh… the chip was for my one year mark, I’ve been sober longer but I quit attending meetings.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit she had noticed since they met. “Can we change the subject, please?”

“Sorry.” She whispered before turning back in her seat to face forward, head leaning against the window as she watched the other cars on the road. The rest of trip was spent in silence until Cullen turned the radio on – of  _course_  he listened to talk radio. Aurelie closed her eyes, letting the two male voices sooth her into a light sleep. Cullen didn’t mean for her to keep completely quiet, but he also wasn’t sure what to say. Conversations between them were almost always about Samson, and he knew too little to offer a friendly chat. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her more.

“Aurelie.” She was startled awake, eyes fluttering open as she looked towards Cullen, noting the amused smile on his lips. “We’re here.”

Aurelie grinned sheepishly as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the SUV, her arms tucked in the pocket of the hoodie. Yes, it was going to be  _very_  difficult to give it back. Cullen smiled at the way she curled it around her small frame and decided that if she wanted it, it was hers.

Aurelie’s excitement was growing as they exited the parking garage and walked towards the museum, she felt like a child going to a candy shop. When they reached the admission office she reached towards her back pocket to grab the credit card Samson had given her, stopping short when Cullen paid. A simple gesture, but Cullen wanted to make sure this activity came out of his own expenses, regardless of how little money he had to spare. She smiled as she looked over the pamphlet they were provided along with the tickets, highlighting the artist of the month whose work was on display: Fen’Harel.

“Okay, it says that Fen’Harel is best known for painting murals of large life events; however, the art that got him first noticed was his life-like sketches and paintings of local flora.” Aurelie was grinning ear to ear as she looked up at Cullen. “Thank you for bringing me here, I appreciate it.”

Cullen could only offer a small smile, still unsure about all of this. He had never been to this museum, never having an interest in fine art before. Sure, he was well read, but studying art in a book was different than studying it in person. But as Aurelie grinned at him, he already knew it was all worth it.

As they moved around the exhibit looking at paintings of everything from Elfroot to Felandaris, Aurelie was in awe. She knew from experience how much a person put from themselves into art, and the bravery it required to show it off to others; especially when everyone knew the subject manner. If you put out an abstract art it would be far more difficult to be critical. Each time Aurelie looked towards Cullen he was staring at the art, though she could sense he was bored, or at least disinterested. When he caught her looking at him she smiled brightly.

“Thank you again for bringing me here, Cullen. I…“ She laughed, shaking her head as her throat tightened up. “I really do appreciate this.”

“It’s not a problem.” Cullen responded, a small smirk pulling his lips to the side. “Though, you’ll have to explain these to me later— _next_  time.”

Cullen gulped as Aurelie’s brows popped up in curiosity, though she said nothing as they walked away from the exhibit. When they were preparing to leave she stepped away to the restroom to splash water over her face before dabbing at her eyes – she was overwhelmed with emotion from the day, away from Samson, in pleasant company, at an art exhibit. When she found Cullen again he was in the gift shop waiting for her, holding out an arm as she approached. Aurelie linked an arm with him, laughing as they walked back out into the sunshine.

“There’s a bakery just up the street that I like, if you want to grab something to eat?” Cullen asked to which Aurelie nodded, her stomach grumbling as if on cue.

“What was so special about flowers?” Cullen asked, and she recalled his confusion earlier. He never understood why certain artists chose a subject so…boring. Then again, he didn’t want to say anything that might insult her—after all, she was once a talented artist as well. Aurelie tilted her head to look up at him as they walked down the street.

“It’s simple, yet the simplicity of the subject is what makes it so hard. You  _know_  what each piece should look like, so even an untrained eye can spot a flaw.” She explained and Cullen had to pause to think it over. She truly knew what she was talking about, and a part of him wondered if she still practiced, if she still had some of her art lingering around. He wanted nothing more than to see her talent, a part of her from before Samson.

A bell chimed when they entered the bakery; the smell of baked sugar, melted butter and cinnamon welcoming. She and Cullen both ordered oversized cinnamon rolls and cappuccinos before they settled into a booth, Aurelie laughing at the speed in which Cullen dug into his sweet treat. It had been too long since he had visited this bakery, between his newfound job and fight to regain the loss of sleep. He glanced up to find Aurelie looking at him with an amused expression.

“Do you have a sweet tooth, Mr. Rutherford?” She asked with a smile. “How do you stay so in shape?”

Cullen looked up, licking icing from a finger, and tried to push away the heat he felt radiating on his cheeks. Something about the way she said  _Mr. Rutherford_  had his stomach in knots. Why couldn’t she just call him by his name? He thought they were past that teasing. When she glanced to his shoulders and down to his chest he shifted, a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

“I work out; running, going to the gym.” He explained, shrugging as if it were no big deal but Aurelie had seen up close the muscles in his arm, the way the tank had hugged his chest and abs the night before – did he not realize how easy on the eyes he was?

“You run?” She asked, curiosity piqued. “Do you think you could take me one day? Running, that is?” She didn’t work out, ever, but trying to get in shape as opposed to just being thin sounded interesting, especially if it was with Cullen.

“Well, we have all week.” Cullen reminded, though he was surprised she was showing any interest. Aurelie didn’t seem like the type who would be able to keep up with him, but he had to give her credit with the enthusiastic expression she held.

“Are you assuming that I plan to spend my whole week with you, Mr. Rutherford?” Aurelie felt herself flush, quite pleased with the way he said  _we_. She took note of the way his cheeks continued to tint a shade of pink, smiling to herself as he floundered over his words. Cullen quickly filled his mouth with another bite of his pastry, giving him time to form a coherent response, but as he swallowed, he wasn’t sure what to say. It was sure to be an interesting week.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the span of the next week, Cullen spent his time at the penthouse, keeping Aurelie company while Samson was away. It was as if he had forgotten that being there was technically his job, the woman he had been tasked with protecting proving to be more than he originally thought. It didn’t take much time for her walls to come down, and the longer Samson was gone, the more Aurelie relaxed. It was the most Cullen had ever seen her smile since meeting her.

To her word, she had gone with him on his morning runs, even if she trailed far behind and out of breath. It was almost endearing to see her wanting to do something new and different, even if it meant she wouldn’t be able to when Samson came back home. She was thriving, and Cullen’s heart ached knowing it would be taken away from her so soon.

In her high spirits, she had also redecorated the penthouse, ordering in bright flowers to be placed on nearly every surface. She told Cullen that if she were being forced to stay there, if this were to be her prison, she would make it her own.

He had given her a sketchbook, something he had picked up from the museum gift-shop but held onto—half afraid of giving her such a gift. Aurelie had almost cried at the gesture, but by the next morning she had filled half the pages with sketches of anything she could draw in the apartment. When Samson spoke of arriving home the next afternoon, Cullen took the book home with him, planning to keep it safe in the apartment for later use.

Alistair had continued to tease Cullen, making comments in relation to the fact he had stayed at the penthouse almost every night. Cullen argued he was only doing what he had been told to do by Samson, but a part of him also  _wanted_  to stay. He wanted to be near Aurelie as she slept through the night, even if rooms separated them. He wouldn’t admit it to Alistair, not ever, but the night he had shared a bed with her had been his best night yet, the sleep he achieved one he would chase now forever.

The morning of Samson’s arrival was spent in quiet, Aurelie tidying up the penthouse to keep herself busy. Cullen would watch her between filing out his report; something Samson wanted upon his return. Whatever paranoia he had, whatever Samson expected to happen while he was away never occurred, and Cullen only marked that everything was fine and Aurelie had  _behaved_. He would hide the details of their week alone, keeping those memories to himself.

Aurelie had been adjusting the large array of flowers on the center table when the front door opened, Cullen noting the way her body went stiff as she waited for Samson to emerge from the hallway. She hesitated as Samson glanced about the apartment, but soon she was moving to greet him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Cullen knew it was something she  _had_  to do, but it didn’t make him any more comfortable. He felt a strange ache, a need and want to be the one holding her instead. He shook the thought away as Samson returned her embrace, his expression hard to read as he took in the sight of her.

“Babe!” He exclaimed, holding her at arm’s length for a moment, hands running up her sides before he framed her face. “Your hair.” He commented, smile wavering for a moment. Aurelie seemed to freeze, her eyes widening.

“Oh.” She reached up to fluff the soft curls she had styled the shorter locks in. “I wanted to surprise you.” She lied.

“Hmm.” Samson mumbled for a moment before shrugging, as if he didn’t have the time to argue with her at that time. He brought her in close once more, if only to press a kiss to her forehead before moving away, walking towards Cullen.

He stood to greet his  _boss_ , but wondered why Samson made no comment on the state of the apartment. It made it that much harder to read his demeanor—was he angry or pleased by what he saw? Cullen handed over the small report only to watch Samson toss it back onto the table. It was then that the man seemed to recognize the large vase of flowers, one hand moving to touch a few petals.

“I hope you enjoyed the brief quiet, Rutherford.” He spoke, his words laced with exhaustion. What had Samson been doing while he was away? “It’s back to work in the morning, back to the site.” He explained.

“Yes Ser.” Cullen replied, gritting his teeth as Samson reached back towards Aurelie, his hand beckoning her over. Slowly she stepped over, and he wrapped his hand around one of hers. “Am I dismissed for the night?” He asked next.

Samson shook his head, already walking across the room towards the bedroom, Aurelie in tow. “No, just stay here. We’ll be leaving early and I don’t need you to be late.” Samson argued, and Cullen knew there was no more for him to say.

As the man walked back into the master bedroom, Aurelie lingered for just a moment, her smile slowly fading as she realized she would have to follow.

“Good night…” She spoke softly, eyes falling to the ground as she turned away. Cullen sighed, watching her until she disappeared behind the closed door.

“Good night.”

* * *

 

Aurelie had learned several things that week—for starters that running was fun, even if she was terrible at it. The first day she had thought it was evil and cursed it to the void, trying to figure out why people did it for  _fun_. As the week progressed she began to appreciate the burn in her lungs and her legs; the high she felt when she went even a step further than she had the day before. She was also reminded of what it was to be her own person again, decorating the penthouse with flowers; blues of all colors, yellows and whites.

When Cullen had given her the sketchbook she nearly cried, so overwhelmed with emotion. The first thing she had drawn was from memory; Cullen smiling at her as he tore apart a cinnamon bun with his fingers—she quite liked his fingers. Long, narrow,  _strong._

She also wore a t-shirt to bed every night—one she had ‘borrowed’ from Cullen and had no intent to give back. Aurelie woke with a sigh on the morning that Samson was to return. Cullen’s t-shirt was tucked in the bottom of a drawer out of sight and she took her time getting ready – curling her hair, applying makeup and perfume, making sure to dress in Samson’s favorite low cut top and a pair of short-shorts.

The penthouse was already impeccably clean but Aurelie continued to move around and fidget with everything nervously while Cullen sat at the table to fill out his report—his very  _edited_  report. She froze when the front door opened, turning to watch Samson enter with his men who immediately set to putting away his things. She was nervous as she greeted Samson, body shuddering as she breathed in his scent; he always smelled like smoke to her. She watched nervously as Samson took a look around, his silence deafeningly loud. Soon she was walking into the bedroom, Cullen’s ‘Good night’ echoing through her head.

“Mmmm, baby, I missed you.” Samson was on her immediately, his hands running up under the material of her top to caress her sides before sliding it up higher, intent to reacquaint himself with her body. He devoured her mouth and Aurelie reciprocated, her hands reaching up to tug his shirt from his pants before she began unbuttoning it, intent to have this over with as quickly as possible.

It wasn’t long before Aurelie was lying back in bed, Samson’s fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs as he rutted above her, his grunts like sandpaper against her ears. He finished quickly, rolling off of her. He traced small shapes along her stomach, the muscles twitching under his touch—not from pleasure, but disgust; normally he just rolled over and went to sleep.

“What did you do while I was away, babe?” Aurelie turned her head to look at Samson before shaking her head slightly.

“Not much, really. Redecorated a little, watched television. Oh, I tried a few new restaurants…” Her voice trailed off as he lifted his hand to tug lightly on her hair. “… And I cut my hair. I thought you might like the change.” She hoped it wasn’t obvious that she was lying. Samson tugged at her hair again, a little harder this time.

“Hmmm, I will get used to it. Come over here.” Aurelie listened and slid her body closer to his so that her head was resting on the crook of his shoulder, the benefit being that she didn’t have to look up at him this way. “Did you miss me?” Aurelie nodded and hummed, tilting her head down to kiss his chest. “Good.” She could hear sleep sneaking into his voice and closed her own eyes.

* * *

 

Aurelie didn’t know where she was but knew she shouldn’t be there, the fear was overwhelming. She couldn’t make out her surroundings as it was so very dark, but she could hear voices – nearby, yet she couldn’t understand what was being said. She rounded a corner and suddenly there were people, faceless persons moving around until she spotted someone she recognized – “Maddox!”

“You stupid bitch!”

Aurelie woke with a start at Samson’s voice, full of venom and a hate she had never heard directed towards her. He was out of bed and pulling on his slacks, his glare focused on her body—he looked ready to  _murder_.

“Sammy…” She sat up, pulling the red silk sheets up and clutching them to her chest. “I don’t’ understand, what’s wrong?”

“You don’t understand? How stupid do you think I am, Aurelie? How much else are you hiding from me?”

Aurelie slid out of her side of the bed, the sheet wrapped tightly around her body as she watched the man who had almost been tender just … an hour, two hours ago? She wasn’t sure how long they had been asleep. She cowered back against the wall as he walked around the bed towards her, swallowing hard. Aurelie was convinced in that moment that she would meet the same fate at Lucius, and her traitorous mind at that moment added  _and Maddox._  Aurelie knew then that Alistair had been correct – she knew  _something_ deep down _._

 

“Sammy, please! I don’t know what’s wrong, please, just talk to me.” She was crying as Samson grabbed her upper arm in a bruising grip and began to drag her out of the room, her feet finding no purchase on the hardwood floors to slow him down. She slipped on the sheet as they crossed through the threshold of his office but it didn’t slow Samson down as he dragged her across the floor.

When they reached his desk Samson pushed her back against the wall and Aurelie pulled her knees up, hugging them tightly in an attempt to make herself as small as possible.

“Sammy, talk to me, please just talk to me. I don’t know what’s going on, I swear, Sammy I wouldn’t lie to you!”

But he was ignoring her, not even bothering with a key to get into his desk as he ripped at the bottom right drawer until it opened. Fear gripped her heart as she watched Samson pull out the decorative wooden box, the same type of box that Alistair had just described a week before—this was  _bad._  Aurelie pushed herself up from the wall and debated how to escape the room—would she try to make it out the front door, or would she run towards Cullen’s room and hope that he could save them both?

There was no time to act though as Samson grabbed her again, shoving her down into his desk chair. Aurelie tried to get up but he climbed onto the chair and straddled her legs, his weight pinning her down. She continued to struggle as he grabbed her left arm tied a long rubber strip just above the elbow. Aurelie cried out as his fingers fisted in her hair, yanking her head back.

“If you keep squirming I will fucking tie you to this chair, stay still!”

Aurelie stopped moving and watched with wide eyes as Samson reached back for the box, her eyes widening further when he pulled out a syringe full of a red liquid that looked  _alive_  almost, swirling around in its glass housing.

“No! Sammy, what is that?” She watched as he pushed the plunger down until all the air was released and some of the liquid was ejected from the needle. It was at that point that Aurelie began to struggle again, harder as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her screams were unheeded as Samson held her left arm down with one hand, the elbow of the same arm pushing into her neck to keep her head back and cut off her screams. With her free hand she reached up and pushed at his chest, trying to push him off of her; now worried that he was going to suffocate her before anything else could happen.

Aurelie’s struggles ceased the moment she felt that needle pushed into the tender flesh of her elbow, the effects almost immediate as the substance hit her system. Suddenly her head felt very heavy, yet light at the same time and she couldn’t remember why she had been so scared only moments before. Aurelie blinked up at Samson, watching in a daze as he tossed something back on the desk before his hands reached up to cup her face. He was speaking but the words were incoherent to her, the fog in her mind already altering and rewriting what she had just been part of.

* * *

 

A scream in the dead of night startled Cullen out of his slumber, his body lurching forward to sit up in the bed. His heart was racing as he struggled to focus, the noise becoming clearer as his mind caught up to him. There was more yelling, more screams of protest and Cullen pushed himself out of the bed, terrified at what he was hearing.

Aurelie and Samson fought—he had been witness to those arguments before but  _this_  was something different. Something was wrong. Cullen pulled whatever clothes were closest to him on to be decent before leaving one of the many guest bedrooms. His eyes scanned the hall, glancing down at the doors that led to the master bedroom, only to find it open. He turned his head as another scream echoed the space around him, looking to where the door to Samson’s office hung wide open.

At this point, he didn’t care if he was breeching his job duties—if Samson wanted her protected, he would do so, even if it was from Samson himself. He barged through the doorway only to freeze at the scene before him.

Aurelie sat, red silk sheet wrapped loosely around her nude body, Samson straddled over her as he pinned her to his office chair. She was still struggling to push him away from her as he fumbled with her arm and it was then that Cullen took note of the ornate box on top of Samson’s desk. It was the same one Aurelie had described to Alistair the week before, similar to the one they had recovered all those years ago. In Samson’s hand was a syringe, the contents all too familiar for Cullen.  _Red Lyrium_.

Before he could protest, Samson plunged the needle into the flesh of Aurelie’s elbow, her body going limp beneath Samson as the drug took hold of her in an instant. Whatever anger he had entered the room with doubled over, and he rushed into the room, rounding the desk as Samson cradled her face in his hands, whispering her name. She was unresponsive, head rolling back as her eyes fell shut. Samson noticed Cullen, his expression twisting into one of anger and surprise.

“Rutherford.” He growled. “This isn’t any of your concern.”

“She was screaming. That  _made_  it my concern.” Cullen argued, it taking all of his willpower not to knock the other man unconscious. Samson moved from his perch atop Aurelie, his hands still holding her upright as she struggled to keep her head still.

“ _Yes_  the screaming.” Samson started. “It’s those damn dreams of hers. She woke up in hysterics. I thought to give her something to calm her down.”

“ _What_?” Cullen clenched his fists at his side, not caring how annoyed Samson seemed with him. “So you  _drugged_  her?” Cullen asked, his heart racing as he looked to find Aurelie slowly blinking, a lazy smile on her lips as her body melted into the chair.

“None of your  _concern_.” Samson repeated, before Aurelie breathed out slowly, her body sliding completely from the chair. Both men reacted, reaching out to catch her before she fell to the ground. They sat her up against Samson’s desk, Cullen reaching to adjust the sheet around her for modesty’s sake as Samson framed her face in his hands once more. “Babe? Come on now babe, you know better than this.”

She was unresponsive, and Cullen stopped himself from shoving Samson out of the way. He reached up, pressing two fingers to her throat to check for a pulse; it was there, but barely thumping beneath his touch. He moved his fingers to beneath her nose, finding her breathing uneven and labored. Cullen finally glanced to Samson who was still holding her head steady.

“She’s overdosing.” Cullen explained, his heart dropping at the reality.

Aurelie had been in danger, sure, but he never thought that she might actually come so close to death. What she needed was a hospital, but by the frantic look on Samson’s face, he knew that was out of the question. Samson pushed himself up to stand, pacing as he huffed out shaky breaths. Cullen had to move fast to catch Aurelie before she toppled over, and he couldn’t ignore the way her skin burned with a fire that was eating her from the inside out.

“No. The girl should be…tolerant by now.” Samson contended. Cullen didn’t want to believe what he was suggesting.

“What do you mean?” He asked, shifting Aurelie so she was as upright as possible, fearing what might happen if she vomited. The last thing that needed to happen was for her to aspirate.

“It’s not her first time.” Samson admitted, under his breath. It was the last straw for Cullen and he clenched his jaw once before shaking his head at Samson.

“She won’t make it through the night if we don’t do something.” He warned, his chest tightening in fear. He wasn’t going to lose Aurelie—not like this. He couldn’t fail her now. Samson seemed hesitant, as if he wasn’t keen on Cullen’s tone.

“Do you  _want_  her to die?” Cullen asked next and Samson shook his head, eyes wide as he paused from pacing.

“No hospitals.” Samson insisted, but Cullen was beyond that suggestion. He pointed back towards the master bedroom.

“Cold bath first. If we don’t get her temperature down, she’ll die from fever.” He explained.

Cullen was surprised to find Samson moving ahead of him, his expression settling into one of panic. Aurelie was still unresponsive as Cullen moved to pick her up, throwing her knees over one arm as he cradled her torso against his chest. His heart was racing as he carried her back into the large room, laying her into the tub with the sheets still wrapped tight around her. Samson had already started to fill it with cold water, but Cullen knew it wouldn’t be enough.

He left again without a word, rushing to fetch the ice bucket from the freezer. He added it to the water, watching as Samson kept his distance. Cullen wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. The man  _had_  caused this, after all. He hid his disgust, instead focusing on lowering Aurelie’s body heat.

Hours passed, the two men sitting in silence as they watched over Aurelie. Cullen would observe her vitals, knowing deep down the entire situation wasn’t ideal. Any moment she could take a turn for the worst, and she would be gone from this world forever—gone from  _his_  life forever. He pushed down the ache that flared in his chest, ignoring the feelings that were taking root in his gut.

When her skin was cool, slick with sweat and water he had Samson remove her from the water, dressing her in a thick bathrobe before carrying her from the bathroom to the bed. Cullen was unsure if laying her down was ideal, knowing they would have to watch her.

“If she isn’t awake by sunrise.” Cullen warned, glancing back to Samson. “We go to a hospital.”

Samson didn’t respond, instead rounding the bed to sit on the other side against the headboard. Cullen settled in for the night, sitting down on the ground and leaning against a nearby wall so he could still see Aurelie and the top of Samson’s head. It would take all of his strength not to fall asleep, not when Aurelie’s life hung in the balance.


	11. Chapter 11

Aurelie didn’t want to wake up even as she felt consciousness tugging at her mind. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking several times, eyes weighted down with exhaustion – her eyelids felt like sandpaper. It was still dark outside from what she could gather yet as she glanced around the room she was alone. As Aurelie became more aware of her surroundings she realized she was wrapped in a bath robe though she was sure she had not worn it to bed—the more she thought about it though, the more her head ached and she became less certain of what she could recall from the night before.

One thing she was certain of, however; was that her mouth and throat were dry and she was  _very_  thirsty. Aurelie slid her legs over the edge of the bed as she tried to sit up, quickly dropping her head back down onto the pillow.

“ _Sweet Maker…_ ” She muttered—had her head gained weight last night? Aurelie sat up again, ignoring the way the room continued to move even after she had stopped.

Carefully she eased herself into a standing position and walked towards the door so that she could get a drink from the kitchen. She only made it five steps before her legs gave out and she crashed very ungracefully to the ground, the impact rattling her teeth. In that moment Aurelie would have sworn her bones were glass the way her body ached; even her hair seemed to hurt.

Aurelie didn’t even try to push herself up, deciding instead that the wood floors were comfortable enough to sleep on, the chill in the wood pleasant against her cheek and legs. She was on the cusp of sleep when the door to the room opened, eyes blinking open to see polished black leather shoes stop just short of her before Cullen knelt down, worry etched into his brow. He brought his fingers to press against her forehead, cheek and her neck.

“Your hands… cold.” She whispered, eyes shutting again. The need for a drink was forgotten—she just wanted to sleep.

Cullen said something though she didn’t actually register what, only that the undertones of his voice were very soothing and Aurelie hummed in contentment as he picked her up, her skin tingling where he touched her. Aurelie didn’t even think as one of her hands brushed along his jaw, fingers trailing down his neck before dipping into the hollow of his throat. She made a small sound of protest when the material of his button up kept her from continuing the contact with his skin.

Aurelie sighed as she was laid back down on the bed, her body melting into the mattress. Fingers fisted at the collar of his shirt to keep him from pulling away, eyes fluttering open as coherency began to settle.

“Cullen,” She swallowed hard, trying to think past the fog in her head. “Why do I… hmm.” She was unable to finish the sentence though it seemed Cullen understood well enough as he lightly brushed her hair back from her face.

“You were unwell last night and you’ve had a fever on and off. You need to rest, Aurelie.” Aurelie shook her head as he went to pull away.

“Please, don’t leave. Your hands…so cold.” The fog was taking over again and she tried to hold tight to her awareness. It was a relieved breath she let out as his fingers continued to lightly caress her forehead and temples, occasionally sliding through her hair and along her scalp. Whereas Cullen’s voice was soothing and comforting to her, Samson’s was quite the opposite.

“Don’t worry too much about it, Rutherford. She’s always like this for a while after.  _It_ makes her skin remarkably sensitive so she craves touch. I don’t know why she can’t be like that all the time.” Even through the fog in her mind Aurelie could hear the distain for her aversion to physical contact.

“Stop it, Raleigh.” Aurelie mumbled as she shifted in the bed, her head sliding over to press into the cool silk of her pillowcase. Raleigh—it was what she called Samson when they had first met, when he had put on the façade in order to win her over. Since she had moved into the penthouse she had always called him Samson, the name he preferred to go by—but he  _loved_ it when she called him Sammy.

“Alright, Rutherford. Time to go.” Aurelie made another sound of protest; she didn’t want Cullen to leave.

“Please don’t leave me.” She whispered as another set of fingers brushed along her cheek—Samson this time. Despite herself she leaned into Samson’s touch, her skin tingling as his fingers trailed down her jaw and neck. She sighed as his fingers brushed along her collarbone.

“Don’t worry babe, there are two of my guys here with you today. You’ll be safe, they know to check in on you.” If Samson had meant for his words to be reassuring he failed in Aurelie’s opinion. Worries were quickly forgotten though as she fell asleep before they had even left the room.

When Aurelie woke again she was hot, her skin damp and sticky with sweat. She tugged the robe off, the task more difficult than it should have been, before she tossed the damp material on the floor. Aurelie pushed herself out of the bed once more, this time her legs doing a better job of supporting her weight as she crossed to the master bathroom to run a cool shower.

Aurelie didn’t have the energy to do much more than sit under the spray of cool water, head resting back against the tiled wall as she focused on staying awake. She had gone through this a few times before – the weakness and fever, the ‘foggy’ mind, but never had it been this severe. When she finally felt semi clean Aurelie climbed out of the shower and walked back to the bedroom without toweling off –it just seemed like too much effort.

It only took a few minutes from being out of the water for her body temperature to rise again, skin pink and flushed from the fever. Aurelie pulled on a tank top and shorts, trying to leave as much of her skin exposed as possible to the cool air of the penthouse. Slowly she walked out of the bedroom, one hand against the wall to help keep her body upright.

“Miss Trevelyan! You shouldn’t be out of bed, Samson’s orders.” It was a guard she was unfamiliar with, his youthful exuberance and desire to prove himself as an asset to Samson was almost cute – she didn’t have the time or patience for cute though.

Aurelie waved a dismissive hand at the guard, continuing down the hall with slow steps. “I need a drink.”

“Ma’am, I can get you a drink.” Aurelie rolled her eyes, she could walk around her own house if she wanted to. Her pace slowed when she entered the main room as there were no more walls for her to lean against as she crossed over to the kitchen. Aurelie’s strength was sapped by the time she made it to the kitchen—she couldn’t even get the refrigerator open. Finally the guard helped her and Aurelie sat down in front of the open refrigerator, leaning her head against the crisper drawers as the cool air blew along her upper body and still wet hair. It felt  _amazing_.

The guard opened a bottle of root beer for her and Aurelie chugged it down before setting the bottle aside and holding up her hand for another. The second bottle helped her feel a little less parched and it was with a third bottle in hand that she finally stood up and closed the refrigerator door to go sit on the couch—there was no way she could make it back to the bedroom right now, her legs had barely made it the short distance to the sofa.

“Call Samson for me.” She looked at the other guard, a brow quirked as she dared him to say no. He did, say no, that is, stating that Samson had said only to call if it were an emergency. “Exactly,  _you_  were only to call if it is an emergency. I am his fiancé, and I am telling you to call him. I need to ask him something.” She was feeling very bold indeed as she watched the man hesitantly pull out his phone and press dial.

“Ser, yes everything is fine since we last spoke.” He waited while Samson spoke. “Yes Ser, she is actually up, she wants to speak with you. I know, Ser, but she was very insistent.”

Aurelie curled up on the couch before taking the phone. “Sammy?”  _Babe, what is it, are you okay?_

She didn’t speak to him over the phone often, and for some reason his voice always sounded worse to her through them. “Everything is fine, Sammy, I just-“  _If everything is fine why are you calling, babe. I’m at work, you know not to bother me while I’m at work._ He was aggravated, she could hear it in his voice, but pressed on.

“Sammy, I need you to bring home cinnamon buns for me.” When there was no response Aurelie pulled the phone back to look at the screen that confirmed the call was still connected. “Sammy?”  _You called me to ask if I would bring home cinnamon buns? Give the phone back to my guy, Aurelie._ Aurelie furrowed her brow, pouting at the phone. “No, Sammy, I’m serious. I really,  _really_ want cinnamon buns!”  _Aurelie, give the phone back, now, baby. I don’t have time for this._

Aurelie frowned but did ask told, watching the other man. What was so hard to comprehend, she really wanted cinnamon rolls?

“Yes Ser. No, I understand. Yes, she’s still red, looks pretty bad still.” What did he mean she looked bad? “Yes Ser, she just had something to drink, she sat in front of the open fridge for a while to cool off. Yes Ser, will do, Ser.” The man closed the phone before meeting her gaze. “He said you’re to go back to sleep, he wants you well rested.”

Aurelie wouldn’t argue with needing more rest, however she wasn’t going to go back to the bedroom; the sheets had been too hot and were covered with sweat. She set the bottle of soda on the center table before lying down on the couch, using one of the many plush pillows she had decorated with to rest her head on.

“Will you make it cooler in here?” Never mind the fact that it was already 70 degrees in the penthouse, her skin was still burning up and Samson could certainly afford the electric bill.

It didn’t take long again for her to fall asleep, her final thoughts of Cullen. She would never admit it out loud, but his presence was beyond comforting, and she knew deep down that he would take good care of her while sick.

* * *

 

Cullen had been reluctant to leave Aurelie in the state she was in. Why Samson suddenly trusted him enough to be involved with his illegal operations, he couldn’t say. Alistair seemed pleased enough and over and over again Cullen had to remind himself that everything he did was for the sake of the investigation. Even though it caused an ache in his heart to admit it; that included his job as Aurelie’s ‘protector’.

At the thought of Aurelie Cullen ran his fingers against the back of his neck, sighing as he still felt the touch of her hands along his skin. She had been so insistent that he stayed and Maker knew he wished he could have. The more time he spent with her, the more he felt compelled to keep her safe from the world she had fell into.

“Rutherford.”

He snapped his head up at Samson’s voice, focusing once more on his surroundings. How he let himself get so distracted when there was a more pressing issue at hand. Cullen was still furious with Samson’s actions the night before, his mind unable to wrap itself around the reason why he had given Aurelie the dangerous drug.  _It’s not her first time_. It only made him angrier to think he had done this to her before. What else had this shell of a man done to her when she ‘acted out’? Cullen had been witness to deplorable acts in his past, but deep down he knew there could be nothing worse than Samson.

“Ser?” He responded, swallowing back his bitterness.

Cullen had been standing back, away from the others as Samson looked over his  _merchandise_ , the low hum at the base of his skull a reaction from the abundance of  _Red_  in the room. It was singing to him, calling for him and it was taking every ounce of him not to reach out and break his sobriety. He had never used the stuff—it wasn’t around back when he fell into his own despair, but it was just similar enough to the Blue Lyrium he was used to that it had his skin crawling.

“What do you think?” Samson asked and it took Cullen a moment to catch what he was referring to. The other man flashed a vial filled with the red liquid before smirking—both actions making Cullen’s skin crawl. “Impressive, right?”

Before Cullen could protest Samson pressed the glass tube into his hand, causing his body to freeze. He gulped as he stared down at it, wondering if it was just his imagination as it burned against his skin. Everything about it was unnatural and he couldn’t wait to get it out of his reach. Reluctantly Cullen nodded, silently answering Samson’s question.

When Samson’s phone rang, distracting him, Cullen was about to place the vial back on the counter before a thought came to him. Alistair wanted proof—and he was holding it. As much as it sickened him to do so, he slowly slipped the tube in his blazer pocket, double-checking to make sure nobody saw the action. Cullen redirected his attention to Samson as his tone shifted towards annoyance.

“This better be an emergency.” Samson’s tone was harsh as he yelled into his phone. Cullen eyed him carefully, unable to hear the other side of the conversation. “Fine? Then what is wrong? What is Aurelie doing?”

“What do you mean she—Babe, what is it? Are you okay?” Samson’s tone softened as Cullen assumed he began speaking to Aurelie. It was still firm, but as Samson listened, his lips fell into a flat line. “If everything is fine why are you calling babe? I’m at work, you know not to bother me while I’m work.”

Cullen tried to ignore the conversation; instead focusing on the way his other guards were packing away vials of the Red into briefcases. He wasn’t sure what to be more worried about anymore; the threat of the dug and the investigation or Aurelie’s well being. His mind seemed to make the decision for him as he found himself eavesdropping on Samson’s phone call.

“Cinnamon buns? Give the phone back to my guy, Aurelie.” Samson paused before turning away for a moment in an effort to keep his conversation private. It didn’t work. “Listen. Make sure Aurelie gets rest. She ain’t right in the head. Do you understand? What does she look like? Is she drinking water?”

Cullen raised a curious brow at Samson, biting back the humor he felt at the other man’s annoyance. Whatever Aurelie had said certainly had irritated Samson into a level of embarrassment as he quickly instructed the guard back at the penthouse. Cullen only hoped Samson wouldn’t take that frustration out on her later—he was sure she wouldn’t be able to handle it. Once Samson shoved his phone back into his pocket, Cullen cleared his throat.  

“Is everything at the penthouse ok?” He asked carefully. Samson waved his hand dismissively before making a disgruntled sound.

“The girl is still delirious.” He mumbled. “Seems she can’t handle the stuff as well as I thought.” Cullen set his jaw in frustration, and Samson seemed to take notice. “Got something to say, Rutherford?”

Cullen felt his heartbeat pick up in fear and in anger at the threatening tone. Was Samson…challenging him? Suddenly he felt braver than ever before.

“Yes.” He answered, almost laughing when Samson flinched, the other man’s expression breaking. Cullen was surprised he wasn’t on the floor by now, another one of Samson’s victims of fury. When it appeared that Samson wasn’t about to strike him, Cullen continued. “I think you should keep Aurelie out of it— _this_.”

“Excuse me?” Samson scrunched up his nose as he took a step closer to Cullen. He didn’t flinch.

“The  _Red_.” Cullen clarified, keeping his anger sated as he stared the other man down. “No more giving it to Aurelie.” He felt the familiar clench in his heart when he thought of her, hoping his expression wouldn’t betray him. “If you want me to protect her—keep her in line—she needs to be healthy.”

“No.” Samson argued, keeping his tone even, but it was obvious he was verging on a tantrum. “She needs to be  _malleable_. Compliant and  _putty_  in your hands.” Samson raised his hand, his finger pointing in Cullen’s face. He wondered how it would sound to break it in one quick snap. “The Red helps her  _forget_ , and as long as she’s rambling in her sleep—”

“What? You’ll keep giving it to her?” Cullen couldn’t hide his frustration, but was surprised to find Samson keeping his anger limited to words. “And what happens the  _next_ time she has a bad reaction?” Cullen ignored the hallow pain in his chest at his next thought. “What happens if she  _dies_?”

Silence fell over the two men as they continued to stare one another down, silent threats in their eyes as Samson mulled Cullen’s words over. His lips twitched into a half smile and Cullen almost snarled. “That can’t be good for business, now can it  _Ser_?”

Samson kept his glare for a few moments more before a sinister grin slid across his features. He chuckled under his breath before lowering his hand, shaking his head as he turned away from Cullen.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Rutherford.” Samson muttered through gritted teeth. “I’ve been using Aurelie as our little guinea pig.  _Testing_  it on her to see the effects.” Cullen widened his eyes and clenched his fists tight next to his sides. Samson smirked before continuing as he paced in a small line.

“Better than any drink she’s ever had, better than  _Blue_  and with the added benefit of erasing her mind.” Samson’s grin was verging on the insane, all the while making Cullen more enraged. “It’ll be the perfect drug, the perfect way to settle the score with the Venatori.”

“In case you haven’t noticed.” Samson paused to acknowledge the way his other men continued packing the lyrium away. “We’re about to go public, make a deal with the Venatori tonight. I  _was_  going to continue testing the concentration on our dear girl…”

Cullen shook his head, his heart racing at how quickly the situation was spiraling out of control. Samson waved his hand again and his men began filing back up the staircase, leaving Cullen alone with the  _boss_. He wondered if he’d escape with his life. Before he could even react, Samson’s fist had collided with his jaw, propelling him backwards in shock. Cullen snapped his hand up to the injury, wincing when he tasted copper along his tongue.

“What, Rutherford? Afraid to retaili—”

 _No_. Cullen wasn’t afraid. He reacted in kind, his clenched fist meeting Samson’s jawline. He didn’t know where his bravery had come from, and could only stand watching Samson recover as he struggled to catch his breath. The other man glared at him for all of a few moments before laughing, confusing Cullen down to his soul. Samson shook his head in amusement as he reached out again, this time his palm coming down hard along Cullen’s shoulder.  

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Rutherford.” He snickered between ragged breaths, his other hand wiping at his mouth before he spat to the side, a tooth landing on the floor. “Good on you. Nobody’s been as brave as you in a  _long_  time.” Samson eyed him carefully and Cullen could only turn away as he too spit the blood from his mouth to the floor.

“Aurelie won’t be getting any more doses.” Samson suddenly spoke, alerting Cullen instantly. He glanced at Samson as he pulled away, adjusting his suit in an attempt to make himself presentable. “So long as  _you_  keep her in line. You’ll be staying at the penthouse through the weekdays from now on. 24 hour security.”

Cullen let the information sink into his mind, nodding to acknowledge he understood. Samson only waved towards the stairs, indicating for Cullen to walk ahead of him. “Come along now. I have a deal to make.”

It was then that Cullen realized he had to act fast—he had his proof and had Samson’s intentions laid out for him to show Alistair. There was no way Samson could be allowed to succeed in this endeavor. First he would make sure Aurelie was safe—and then it would be up to Alistair to make the call.

* * *

 

Aurelie didn’t sleep well; even with the penthouse cooled down to what would normally be freezing to her. She tossed and turned, slipping in and out of coherency, and she would briefly wake only to fall asleep again. At one point she was unsure if she was  _rubbing_ against a pillow, so desperate for touch, or if it was just a dream.

When she began to return to the waking world once again it was with fingers trailing softly along her face and down to tilt her chin up as a pair of lips pressed softly to her own. Aurelie slowly opened her eyes, looking up to meet Samson’s own bloodshot gaze.

“Sammy.” She whispered, eyes traveling down his face as she began to fall asleep again when she noticed his jawline, swollen and red beneath his stubble. He must have caught on to what she was looking at because he grinned and Aurelie became more confused. “Are you missing a tooth?” He laughed, tugging her to sit up as his other hand rubbed along his face.

“Yeah, turns out that Rutherford has more balls than I thought he did.” Aurelie followed Samson’s gaze towards the door, a brow quirking in curiosity at the sight of Cullen who was sporting a matching swollen face. What in the Makers sweet name had they been doing, and more importantly, how had Cullen managed to punch Samson and get away with it? Aurelie made a mental note to remember to find out what had happened.

Aurelie groaned crankily as Samson dropped down on the couch next to her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders as he pulled her tightly to his side. “How do you feel, babe?” She groaned, pressing her face into his neck as she tried to sleep again. “Babe.” She sighed when his fingers brushed along her face again. “How do you have a fever still?” Samson shifted beneath her as he rubbed along his face, clucking his tongue against his teeth in thought.

“You aren’t going to be any good for me like this tonight. Alright, you’re going to stay here and  _rest._  Rutherford.” Samson looked to Cullen who had just sat down on the sofa across from them. “You’re here with her while I take care of business at Dumat. Make sure she rests, I want her well enough to  _celebrate_  tonight.” Aurelie shuddered at the thought of  _celebrating_ , glad that Samson didn’t say anything – he probably thought she shivered from fever.

Aurelie felt her eyes growing heavy again as Samson and Cullen spoke, Samson’s shoulder acting as her pillow as the baritone of their voices soothed her to sleep once more. She grumbled when Samson shifted her so he could stand, eyes blinking open to land on Cullen – surprised to find him watching her.

“Alright!” Aurelie grabbed one of the throw pillows and hugged it close as she watched Samson clap his hands before spinning in a small circle. He seemed  _very_  pleased with himself. “Babe, rest, I’m serious.” Aurelie nodded as his cupped her face in his hands, his hold gentle as he kissed her one last time. She continued to watch Samson as he straightened out his blazer and turned around to address Cullen. “Rutherford, get her cleaned up and then get yourself settled in for the night. It’s your pick of rooms.”

Aurelie furrowed her brow in confusion – Cullen was staying again? Samson never had someone stay two nights in a row. She didn’t ask questions though as Samson turned made his way to the door, walking out with the other men who had been quietly waiting. As soon as the door shut Cullen was up and moving to the door, ear against the wood as he listened. What in the void was he doing?

Aurelie didn’t ask though as she laid back down on the couch – determined to sleep. Cullen had other plans though, it seemed, as he knelt down beside the couch and brushed his hands along her face. “Aurelie, you have to get up. Come on, we’re leaving.” She opened her eyes, confused. “What?”

His fingers felt amazing as he cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs running in soft circles as he tried to get her up and moving. “I don’t have time to explain. Aurelie, you need to get up and dress into something warmer. We’re leaving,  _now.”_ His hands moved from her face as she sat up, hands under her arms to help her stand.

“Cullen. What is going on?” She asked as he walked away, it seemed she wasn’t moving fast enough for him. Her curiosity rose even more as he entered her bedroom and Aurelie finally followed after him. By the time she reached the room he was in her closet pulling clothes off a hanger and stuffing them into her overnight bag. “Cullen!”

“There isn’t time to explain, Aurelie!” His words were rushed as he continued to fill her bag, moving from the closet to her dresser. Normally she would have been livid at the sight of someone digging through her drawers, especially when he pulled out a handful of her panties to stuff in the bag, but as she watched Cullen move frantically around the room, when he was normally so calm and collected she could only feel fear.

“Cullen. You’re packing a bag for me, telling me we have to go, when Samson just gave you orders for us to be here –  _resting._ You owe me an explanation. You know as well as I do by this point that it isn’t exactly wise to go against his orders.” She had her hands on her hips, lips set in a stubborn line as she watched Cullen.

“Aurelie.” She widened her eyes as he approached, something in his gaze causing her more fear than anything else he had done so far. Her body relaxed as he reached forward to brush a few strands of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering as he held her gaze. “I just need to get you somewhere safe – I promise I’ll explain, when there is time.”

Aurelie nodded. “Fine, but you owe me answers Mr. Rutherford. I won’t forget.” She walked to her closet and pulled out a sweater to pull on, something that would protect her from the chill of the oncoming Haven winter.


	12. Chapter 12

Cullen knew he wasn’t thinking straight when he practically forced Aurelie from the penthouse, not offering her much of an explanation as he secured her in the SUV. He knew it was now or never. What he saw, what Samson had planned—he could never allow it. He would never live with himself knowing that he let the evil that was  _Red_  slip onto the streets he was trying to protect. Another part of him wanted to make sure that Aurelie was safe as well and all rational thought left his mind.

“Cullen —  _please_ , what’s going on?” Aurelie was still shaken; still recovering from the torture Samson had put her through the night before. While she had every right to be skeptical of his behavior, there was no time to delicately explain his intentions. Cullen bit back the soothing words he wanted to speak and instead pulled out his phone.

“I have to call Alistair.” He offered the short explanation as he pressed the phone to his ear, keeping it there with his shoulder as he started the car. Aurelie was watching him intently, her expression wavering from concern to fear. In any other circumstance he would calm her and his own heart raced at the sight of her—he was  _not_  the person she needed to fear.

He could feel his frustration growing when all he heard was the phone ringing with no answer. Of all the times for Alistair to ignore him, now was not the most opportune moment. He glanced down at his phone as he attempted to redial only for the sound of loud honking forcing him to look up. Cullen corrected his steering at the last minute, Aurelie letting out a sharp yelp as her hands simultaneously reached over to help.

She shot him a terrified look before knitting her eyebrows together in anger. “Cullen!” She took in a large breath. “Whatever it is — is risking our lives by driving recklessly really worth it? Keep your eyes on the road!”

Cullen frowned before pushing the phone into her hand, pointing at it before placing both of his hands on the steering wheel and focusing on the road. Aurelie seemed to get the hint and dialed for him, prompting the loudspeaker so Cullen could listen in as it went to Alistair’s voice mail  _again._ “Andraste’s flaming tits!” Cullen cursed, his frustration at being ignored had him gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Aurelie audibly gulped as he sped down the darkened streets, the passing lights shining eerily into the car.

“Cullen… _please_.” Aurelie repeated, one of her hands tentatively coming over to rest on one of his. “You’re…you’re scaring me. Please tell me what’s going on.” He stole a glance out of the corner of his eye and found her eyes widened in panic and tearing up. He waited until he could park outside of Alistair’s apartment building, the trip time cut in half from his dangerous driving.

“It’s Samson.” Cullen told her, Aurelie nodding to encourage him to continue. “What I saw—Alistair can have his proof now.”

He didn’t elaborate any further as he turned off the ignition, moving himself from the car even as Aurelie’s expression shifted into panic. She wanted to argue, wanted more information but Cullen simply helped her from the SUV and up the flight of stairs to the apartment. They quickly entered and Cullen found himself irritated by the sight of Alistair nose-deep in his files that were spread across the coffee table. His phone sat in plain sight and Cullen wondered if his so-called friend had deliberately ignored him.

“Hel— _oh_?” Alistair paused as he glanced up, his typical smile faltering when he saw Aurelie. “Aurelie! I wasn’t expecting you.”

“If you would have answered your phone.” Cullen snarled, prompting Alistair to push himself from the couch and grab his phone as he stood. He shot Cullen an annoyed look before shrugging.

“It’s on silent—sorry.” It was a short apology and Cullen grew even more irate as Alistair focused on Aurelie instead of him. “What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

“I don’t know,  _someone_ wouldn’t tell me.” Aurelie shot an annoyed look at Cullen and Alistair did the same, an eyebrow arched as he silently questioned him. Cullen could only let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Excitement coursed through his veins as he realized he had the potential to end  _all_  of this for himself, for Alistair and for Aurelie. Samson would be no more.

“No.” Cullen finally spoke. “Samson took me to one of his drug dens. It’s worse than you thought, Alistair—it’s  _red_.”

Alistair widened his eyes in alarm and Cullen continued, glancing quickly towards Aurelie as she took a startled step back. Aurelie didn’t know what she had expected to hear, but  _that_  was certainly not it.

“Samson plans to put it to the streets soon and I think he has a deal going on  _tonight_  at the place.” Cullen frantically grabbed at a pad of paper, jotting down the directions towards the warehouse. “You  _need_  to call for a raid. End this now before this destroys the town.”

Even as he shoved the paper in Alistair’s hand the detective seemed skeptical. Aurelie continued to flick her gaze between the two men before she stepped closer to Alistair, eyes glancing down at the pad of paper hoping she may have some useful information to provide, however she did not recognize the area of town Cullen had referenced. Cullen watched on bated breath as Alistair stared at the crude instructions on the paper.

“Do you have any actual  _proof_?” Alistair asked, his sideways grin unsettling and inappropriate to the way Cullen felt. “I can’t just call in and tell them ‘ _Oh well, I just have this_ _hunch_ ’.”

Cullen didn’t waste any time digging his hand into the pocket of his blazer, his fingers nearly burning as he brought the vial into view. Aurelie gasped loudly and stepped further away, shaking her head side to side in horror; understandably so considering what had happened to her not even 24 hours ago. Alistair’s concern seemed misplaced as he shot Cullen a small glare.

“What are you doing with that?” He asked, carefully taking it from him before grabbing an evidence bag to seal it into. Cullen scoffed.

“It’s your evidence. I took it from the warehouse when Samson wasn’t paying attention.” He quickly explained though he felt it was unnecessary. Alistair let out a long sigh as he glanced down at his phone.

“Is there  _anything_  else?” He asked and Cullen noted the way Alistair’s gaze shifted towards Aurelie. “Do you know anything about this, Aurelie?” Alistair asked with a calm tone. “N-no.” She said, shaking her head again as Cullen grew confused and irritated by her lie. Of  _course_  she knew about the red—why else would she be terrified of it? Didn’t she realize what had happened to her because of it?

“She does.” Cullen stopped Alistair before he could say anything else to the woman. “If anything it’s more proof of Samson’s depravity.” Cullen gulped before continuing and wondered why he couldn’t hold back—something in his mind wasn’t working correctly and he fixated his stare on the vial of lyrium on Alistair’s table. “He has been drugging Aurelie with it – to test it.”

“ _What_?” Aurelie’s soft voice broke through the tension and Cullen glanced to her to find her stunned, staring at him wide eyed, her lips parted in silent horror. Not a moment later she snapped her hand to her mouth to choke back a sob as tears welled in her eyes. “You’re lying. Samson is fucked up but he wouldn’t – I would remember if he—”

“It alters your memories.” Cullen stated flatly before moving to try to comfort her. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh and yet he also expected her to have  _some_  shred of memory that Samson had done this to her. How could she be so blind to the truth? Was the red really that powerful to knock fragments of reality from her mind? Judging by the horror etched into her features it seemed it could.

“I—I don’t remember…” Aurelie frowned as she let out a choked sob, shaking her head at the two men. “I don’t know  _anything_ …”

Alistair made to excuse himself. “I’ll make the call.” He mumbled before glaring at Cullen as if to tell him to fix what he had done to upset Aurelie.

“You have to know  _something_.” Cullen argued, his heart racing. He still couldn’t think straight—all he wanted was the truth and for all of  _this_  to be over. He didn’t want to work for Alistair  _or_  Samson any longer and he wanted Aurelie to be free of the chains that had been weighing her down for years. She didn’t deserve Samson or the life she had been leading…she deserved…  _better._

“I’m telling you the truth, Cullen.” Her voice raised as her brows knitted together in frustration. “Do you honestly think I’m holding information back?” She shook her head, pacing, “That I would  _willingly_   _help_ Samson?”

“I—I don’t know.” Cullen answered, regretting his words as Aurelie stared at him in disbelief, her lips quivering as tears continued to slide down her cheeks. “You are vital to this investigation Aurelie; your testimony would be strong evidence for Alistair and his case. You could –“

“Is that all I am?” She shouted, arms flying up before she moved her hands to her face to wipe her tears away. Cullen hesitantly reached to help but found her recoiling away from his touch with a hiss. “A piece of information?” Her stare was intense as she glared. “Do you even care what happens to me?”

“Yes.” None of this seemed real to him; Aurelie wasn’t supposed to be angry or upset with him at all. “I’ve tried to save you, offer you protection but you won’t—”

“ _Save me_?” Aurelie yelled. “Am I so incapable that you honestly think I need  _saving_?” She was furious. “I put myself in this situation. I can damn well get myself out— _without_  you and your damned investigation.”

Cullen wondered if she believed her own lie. “Do you honestly think Samson would ever willingly let you go? You know too much, you’ve  _witnessed_  too much.  _Maker,_ Aurelie…” Cullen sighed. “You are his most prized  _possession,_ you’ve said so yourself.”

“I—I can’t believe this.” Aurelie’s breath was shaky as she shook her head at him, expression falling into one of despair. “I can’t believe  _you_  of all people would just… _use_  me.”

“I wasn’t—” Cullen broke off as his mind clouded. He didn’t mean it in the context of which he spoke. Aurelie  _was_ important but in ways Cullen didn’t realize until that moment. This wasn’t what he was expecting and it was the furthest from what he intended. “I’m not…I would never—”

“I can’t believe I  _trusted_ you.” Aurelie’s voice cracked as she spoke, her eyes glazing over with renewed tears. “I thought you…were different. I hoped…” Aurelie stopped short, her throat tight with emotion.  _Hope_ , the one thing she feared the most.

Cullen shook his head in desperation as he stepped closer to her; his heart aching at the pain etched across her features. It was frightening to think that in that moment his feelings were becoming clearer even as the situation was crumbling around him. Was Alistair right in his teasing? When did Cullen’s concerns for Aurelie transform into something more? The longer he looked at her the more he realized he hadn’t felt this way about somebody in what seemed like a lifetime—somebody he wanted to protect and  _love_.

The word tasted strange on his tongue and the mere thought made his heart race and stomach clench with anxiety. There was no way he could  _love_  Aurelie, not after such a short amount of time. Yet each time he glanced at her he could only feel the overwhelming knowledge that she was far more important than some case of Alistair’s and he would jeopardize it all if it meant she would be safe.

“Do you have anything to say?” Aurelie asked accusingly. Cullen stepped forward again, his sudden movement startling Aurelie. A sharp gasp fell from her lips at his close proximity, her eyes searching his face as his hands moved to first grip hers. She didn’t pull away, though her body was tense like a frightened animal ready to run at any moment.

“I only want to keep you safe, Aurelie.” Cullen said softly and he could feel his emotions starting to bubble over as her eyes widened; he couldn’t tell if it was from surprise or fear. He hesitated but finally moved one of his hands up towards her face, his fingers brushing against her chin before resting his palm against her cheek. Aurelie snapped her eyes to his hand and then back to his face, her breath leaving her as she simply stared.

“I care about you. I have always had your best intentions at heart.” Cullen searched her eyes and his tongue grew heavy in his mouth, her blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. He dipped his head closer, his eyes unable to move from her lips. Aurelie didn’t move away and it gave Cullen the temporary courage to ghost his mouth over hers, his mind swirling with what could follow once he kissed her. “I—I  _love_  you.”

Aurelie’s sharp gasp had Cullen pausing, his stomach dropping as he glanced up to find her eyes wide in alarm. Her hands pushed at his shoulders, her touch lingering for just a moment before she shook her head erratically, breath coming out in short gasps. Cullen grew confused as she took a step back and he found himself backpedaling his thoughts to figure out what he had done wrong.

 _No, no…_ “No!” Aurelie gasped as she looked at Cullen, eyes wide and lips slightly parted as she shook her head. “Take it back, Cullen, take it back! You can’t mean that, you  _don’t_  love me!” Panic was setting in; her heart beat pounding fast and hard against her ribs.

Cullen’s heart fell and he could feel the ache in his chest as she rejected him. Aurelie stepped further away, her expression manic as her arms moved up to wrap around herself. She stared at him with a wild look in her eyes.

“But I do.” Cullen argued; he felt desperate and attempted to reach out for her again but Aurelie had stepped further away so that he could not touch her without advancing and possibly frightening her. He gave her the space she wanted. “I won’t—can’t—take it back. I love you, Aurelie Trevelyan.”

When a few moments passed he finally took an apprehensive step closer only for Aurelie to shake her head at him, her hand rising to stop him in his tracks.

“No!” Aurelie stepped back from him, face contorting with anger. “I don’t believe you! You have been using me all this time for information, and when I tell you  _everything_ I know you still want more. Then you tell me you love me? The last time a man told me he loved me I ended up in this mess. I have come to expect that type of manipulation from Samson but I  _never_  expected it from you!”

Aurelie swallowed hard. “Take me home, Mr. Rutherford. Please take me home, now.” In all the time she had known Cullen Aurelie had never called the penthouse ‘home’ yet now it was where she would feel safest – surrounded by Samson was what she knew and in that moment the familiar was safer than Cullen.

When Cullen didn’t move Aurelie turned around and walked to the couch to pick up her bag before walking across to the front door and opening it. She was leaving and if Cullen wasn’t going to take her home she would walk until she could find a phone to call a taxi. Aurelie looked down at the hallway as she walked past Alistair, purposely ignoring him as she continued down the stairs.

She could hear Cullen jogging to catch up, his steps echoing through the stair well. Aurelie resisted the urge to run down the last of the stairs though her pace did pick up until she was outside on the sidewalk, turning down the street to where the SUV was parallel parked.

Aurelie tugged on the handle of the SUV, choking back a sob when the door wouldn’t open. Cullen hadn’t used the fob to unlock it yet as he approached, standing less than an arms-length behind her. “Aurelie…” His voice was slow, soft. “Please, Aurelie, talk to me. You aren’t safe there –“

“Take me home, Mr. Rutherford, please don’t make me ask again. I just want to go home and forget tonight happened.” She was tired, frightened, and very confused right then. As soon as the locks clicked Aurelie opened the door and climbed into the SUV, clicking her seatbelt into place before scooting herself as close to the edge of the seat as she could. She leaned her forehead against the glass of the window and stared down at the sidewalk, trying to clear her mind of all thoughts just then.

The ride home was quiet, the tension thick in the air. Aurelie refused to look at Cullen though she did catch his reflection in the window several times looking at her. The look in his eyes, the pain and worry etched into his features threatened to undo her anger but the fear she felt gave her the strength not to give in and apologize for her harsh words.

At one point he did venture to rest one of his hands on her own causing Aurelie to yank her hand away quickly as if she had been burned. He seemed to accept that she didn’t want to hear his apologies or be comforted as both his hands returned to the steering wheel, his eyes focused straight ahead at the road.

Aurelie was only just holding it together as he pulled into the parking garage and Aurelie jumped out of the SUV before he had even finished parking. She ignored him as she sprinted for the elevator, fingers repeatedly pushing the ‘door close’ button, the door shutting just as his face came into view.

The ride up seemed to take forever but soon enough the elevator softly chimed to announce the arrival to the desired floor and Aurelie walked quickly to the door, punching in the code to release the lock. She was surprised when one of Samson’s med stood from the couch – weren’t they out for business? Aurelie ducked her head and made for the hallway, intent to hide in the bedroom for the rest of the night.

Plans quickly changed though when she saw another guard outside of Samson’s office – a sure sign that he was there, likely in a meeting. Aurelie’s mind was made up before she even realized. She wanted so badly to forget – forget the words Cullen had said, the hope and fear it had stirred in her. He had caused her to hope that there may be a brighter future for her, but Aurelie needed to crush that hope and she wanted so badly to hate herself just then.

So it was that Aurelie walked past the guard standing outside of Samson’s office, ignoring his warning not to go in. Ever since the Lucius  _incident_  his men were unwilling to lay a hand on her unless absolutely necessary. She opened the door and walked in, eyes flickering over the few men seated around the office before landing on Samson, watching as he stood up, anger clear on his face.

“Aurelie, what are you doing? You know not to-“ She cut him off though as she rounded the desk and pushed him back into his seat, following his body as she climbed up onto the chair to straddle his lap, her lips crushing down on his as her tongue dipped into his mouth, effectively cutting off his tirade.

Aurelie knew she was forgiven for interrupting as she felt his body relax under hers, a contented hum rumbling in his chest. One of his hands rose to brush through her hair before he tugged her back, breaking the kiss and Aurelie watched through hooded eyes as he licked his lips.

“Aurelie,” Samson chuckled. “I’m in the middle of a meeting here, babe.” He shifted in his seat as she reached down between their bodies to brush over his slacks and against his already growing arousal.  
  
"Please, Sammy...  _please_." And she crushed her mouth to his again as her hips rolled across his lap. She didn't even notice Samson wave away the other men, or hear the door shut behind them but the next thing she knew Samson's arms were wrapped tightly around her body holding her close. Aurelie pulled back enough to begin tugging his shirt from his slacks, fingers making quick work of the buttons.

Aurelie gasped as Samson tugged at her hair – not overly hard, but enough to tilt her head back and expose her neck to him. Samson trailed his lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder before biting,  _hard,_  causing a low groan to escape her lips as she rolled her hips again.

“Sammy…” Aurelie whispered, wanting  _more._

Samson seemed very happy to give her more. He tugged her hair further until Aurelie climbed off him, allowing Samson to make quick work of removing her clothes. Once she was nude Samson undid his belt and unzipped his slacks, freeing his erection. Aurelie climbed onto the chair again, her hand reaching down to grip him firmly before stroking him, eyes closing as she let her mind go blank. This was what Aurelie had been seeking – her body went into autopilot, performing a task she had mastered in the years they had been together. The troubles that lay outside of the room were forgotten for the time as Aurelie lowered herself down on Samson.

The fact that she initiated their joining certainly put Samson in the right mindset to allow her a little more dominance than normal, but it wasn’t long before Samson’s hands were tightly gripping her body, controlling the pace in which she rode him.

“Fuck, babe!” Samson hissed through his teeth, catching Aurelie off guard as he pushed himself up from the chair, holding her body against his. He moved quickly across the room to press her back against the wall before he began thrusting at a brutal pace. His fingers were digging into her flesh, and with each thrust her body slammed into the wall hard enough to cause the art on the walls to bounce.

Aurelie gasped loudly before burying her head into the crook of his neck to muffle the sounds she was making. With Samson in full control her mind began to wander once again. She began to imagine that the body beneath her hands was more muscular, the skin more smooth. She imagined the hands that were gripping her body became gentler; not gripping tightly but cradling her close. Aurelie opened her eyes to pull her head back and suddenly dark hair became soft golden curls. Aurelie closed her eyes again, trying to quiet her traitorous mind.

The final straw was when Aurelie kissed Samson again she thought for a moment she felt a small scar running along his lip and as their kiss deepened, both breathing hard she swore she tasted cinnamon. Samson’s movements were becoming jerky and with one final thrust he came, grunting loudly. He kept her pressed against the wall for several long moments before finally setting her down on her feet.

“While I don’t normally approve of you interrupting my meetings I must admit for  _that_  it was fine, but seriously babe, I need to finish that meeting. Make more money to buy you nice things with.”

Aurelie could understand the hint to leave and quickly dressed back into her clothes, walking out ahead of Samson once he had made himself presentable. Just as she was about to cross over into the bedroom Samson caught her arm and pulled her back in for another kiss, his hands holding her much more gently now. Aurelie was very aware of the fact that there were several people in the living room who could see – one of which she wished  _wouldn’t_  have been there.

As soon as Aurelie was in her room she stripped down and stepped into the shower, scrubbing at her skin in water so hot it wasn’t comfortable. Once clean she lay in bed and buried herself beneath the covers wishing that she could, for once, just fall asleep quickly. Unfortunately for her she found no such luck, lying in bed for some time with the memories of the night haunting her. Even when she did fall asleep her dreams were haunted with amber eyes and  _I love you._


	13. Chapter 13

Nothing had gone to plan, though Cullen wondered if there was any sort of plan to begin with. He had acted brazenly and without thought and now he feared nothing would be the same. He had jeopardized the investigation and betrayed his own heart by admitting his feelings for Aurelie—feelings she did  _not_  reciprocate. Worse yet, as he reflected on everything that happened, it seemed he cared more about Aurelie’s response than anything else.

His chest felt hollow as he sat in the penthouse with the other guards and with every noise that echoed from Samson’s office he could feel his heart dissolving in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to retch; Cullen didn’t understand her reaction to the situation. Why would she go back to  _him_  after all that she knew? Samson had drugged her, abused her mentally and physically and when Cullen offered her a way out she demanded to be taken back  _home_.

Did Aurelie honestly imagine that  _Samson_  was a better option than police custody? That Cullen wasn’t a better option for her protection? It took him a moment to realize for the first time since being thrown into this investigation he was  _jealous_  of Samson and what he had—power that could not be touched, money to do with as he pleased and most importantly, Aurelie.

Cullen knew he needed to leave and get out of the environment that was causing him so much pain and yet he felt compelled to stay, if only to make sure that Aurelie was safe and that she truly wanted to be there. He had an obligation to stay; for her sake and for the sake of the investigation.

Finally the office door swung open and Cullen felt his chest ache at the sight of Aurelie and her disheveled clothes and her overall broken appearance. She didn’t look directly at him but Cullen knew she had seen him. Aurelie was slinking towards her bedroom when Samson appeared, his smug expression causing Cullen to clench his jaw tight to avoid saying anything that might get him killed; not that he would have cared in that moment.

It was only after a public display of  _ownership_  that Samson let her go and she scurried away, her vacant stare catching Cullen’s for a brief moment. He tried to look sympathetic but knew if it didn’t work in Alistair’s apartment why would it work now? Samson approached him and it was difficult to read past his arrogant smirk.

“Rutherford. Where were you two?” He asked slowly and Cullen felt panic grip him. He asked the same question in his mind as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  _Where was I_? Cullen shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Aurelie wanted to see you. Demanded it.” It wasn’t that he was lying. “I thought about taking her to where you were but drove her around instead.” The lie made his tongue heavy in his mouth and he swallowed hard under Samson’s scrutiny.

“Good. There’s some intuition in you as well.” Samson mumbled before arching a brow. “Got a call from one of my informants with the police. Somebody called in a raid at Dumat so we had to change meeting spots last minute.”

Dread was all Cullen could feel at Samson’s words. An informant—the plan to take down Samson was over before it ever began.  _If_  there were a raid Cullen knew they would find nothing; Samson cleaned up after himself and made sure there were no lose strings or witnesses left behind. His phone continued to buzz against his thigh and he already knew who it was. Alistair would not be pleased.

“But it’s good to see you doing your job.” Samson’s smile made Cullen’s skin crawl. “I think I can handle her for the night. Seems she wants only  _my_  attention for the evening.”

Cullen struggled to come up with any sort of excuse to stay but Samson was already encouraging him up from the sofa. He smacked Cullen on the back with a resounding laugh as he led him to the front door and Cullen couldn’t help but feel like he was being kicked out. Maybe Samson felt threatened by him or worse; he didn’t trust Cullen any more than he previously did.

How much did the police mole know and was  _he_  at any risk at being compromised? Cullen didn’t even bother making a call to Alistair and drove straight back to the apartment, his mind still racing with what had occurred that day. He wondered what kind of sin it would be to just give up on  _everything_  and go back to the life he had led before Alistair found him. Would it be easy to forget his friend and…Aurelie?

“Where  _were_ you?” Alistair had jumped from the couch the moment Cullen entered the apartment. He held a deep frown as he pointed an accusatory finger in Cullen’s face. “I hope you realize that calling a raid didn’t work  _at_ all!”

“I know.” Cullen responded, moving past Alistair to sit down in the recliner. “I just left the penthouse. Samson was there—he has somebody in the police feeding him information.”

“Is that so?” Alistair’s tone shifted as he turned to look at Cullen. “I had my suspicions. We arrived at Dumat before the club was open and  _nobody_  was there.”

After a moment, Alistair rubbed at his chin as his expression turned thoughtful. “We could go to the penthouse? I can call Evelyn and she can have a unit there—”

“No.” Cullen cut in, ignoring Alistair’s shocked look. “Not while Aurelie is there. She’s…not safe.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask.” Alistair moved to sit across from Cullen, one of his eyebrows arched in curiosity. “What exactly happened when I stepped out? She seemed...” Cullen felt uncomfortable; more so than he did earlier under Samson’s scrutiny. Alistair continued. “What did you say to her?”

“I…” Cullen swallowed his anxiety. He needed perspective, even if Alistair’s advice wasn’t always so forgiving. “I told her I loved her.”

Alistair blinked and after a moment of silence his eyes widened as he realized Cullen wasn’t lying. “You’ve  _got_  to be kidding me.” He let out a strangled laugh that came out as a sort puff of breath. “You— _what_?”

“I wasn’t thinking straight.” Cullen tried to fixate the blame on  _something_. He was still trying to figure out if his feelings were really  _that_  strong. Sure, he felt something for Aurelie—she was attractive, had flirted and teased him and the longer he knew her the more he felt compelled to keep her safe. That didn’t equate to… _love_. “I scared her.”

“No shit.” Alistair mumbled and Cullen glared at his  _friend_. “But you wouldn’t have said it unless it was a  _little_  bit true.” Alistair sighed as he fell back against the couch, one of his hands reaching to run over his face in exhaustion. “Maker’s breath, Cullen. You weren’t supposed to  _fall_  for her.”

“I didn’t…” Cullen frowned, unable to lie or skirt around the truth. “I didn’t mean to.” When he couldn’t think of anything else to say he sunk into his seat as his own fatigue washed over him. “I’m sorry. I’ve ruined everything.”

“No, not yet.” Alistair remarked as he removed his hand from his face. “Samson is none the wiser to who you are, right?” Cullen nodded and Alistair pursed his lips in thought. “Then gain  _his_  trust and use  _him_  for information. I don’t think we can rely on Aurelie any longer.”

Cullen understood and silently agreed, but it didn’t mean he was happy about Alistair’s plan. Samson seemed to like him, but Cullen found the idea of getting closer dangerous for his mental and physical being. Alistair seemed to notice Cullen’s discomfort.

“You should still try and keep her safe. Maybe she’ll come around on the idea of accepting police custody.” Alistair shrugged. “With you around she’ll be ok and maybe you can take away some of Samson’s attention from her.”

Alistair was right as much as Cullen didn’t want to believe him. Gaining Samson’s trust was the key to helping the investigation while continuing to protect Aurelie. While Alistair still wondered about how much she knew and what had been erased from her mind through Samson’s  _torture_ , the detective still saw her as an innocent.

“Just…” Alistair trailed and Cullen glanced over to see his friend frowning. “Don’t. For your own sake Cullen, just  _don’t_ …with  _her_.” Alistair sighed. “It isn’t worth the pain. I don’t want to see you…like  _that_  again.”

“Understood.” Cullen responded almost immediately; he didn’t need Alistair to remind him of his past, not now. Alistair excused himself to his bedroom with a few files, leaving Cullen to mull in his own emotions.

It wasn’t any surprise that Cullen struggled to fall asleep that night, his heart and mind heavy as he stared up at the ceiling. All he could think about was what Alistair had said, how he had warned him not to pursue anything with Aurelie—not that it was an option for Cullen anyways. He would be lucky to mend the friendship they held before he opened his mouth and said something stupid. But it was her friendship and  _trust_  that he needed and wanted; not just for Alistair’s investigation but for his own sake. He would keep his distance, if that were what she wished but would never break his promise that he made to her; that he would protect her from any harm even if it cost him his own life.

* * *

 

When Aurelie awoke the next morning she felt terrible. Her back ached where it had repeatedly hit the wall, her hips ached from Samson’s grip the night before and she was  _very_  hot from where he lay behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The worst pain was in her chest—her heart ached from dreaming about Cullen. Try as she might she couldn’t shake the sound of his voice as he confessed his  _love_  for her and the absolute pain in his eyes when she refused him.

Aurelie swallowed hard to hold back the tears gathering in her eyes but it wasn’t long before they broke free, sliding down her face and onto her pillows. Aurelie wanted to get up and cry in peace but Samson’s arms kept her in place, which only caused her to cry harder. Aurelie buried her face into the pillow to muffle her sobs but she couldn’t keep her body from shaking.

“Babe?”

Samson’s voice was groggy; causing Aurelie to wonder what time he had gone to bed. Usually after only a few hours he was good and ready to get on with the day. Aurelie felt him shift when she didn’t answer, his lips brushing against her shoulder and up towards her neck.

“Talk to me, babe. What’s wrong?” Samson asked as he softly inhaled the scent of her hair.

“I…” What could she tell him? ‘ _Well, Rutherford confessed his love to me last night and I was so afraid that he meant it that I ran home and fucked you’_ just didn’t seem like an acceptable excuse. “I had a bad dream is all.” It was partially the truth, she had dreamt of Cullen after all.

They were quiet for a few moments as Samson shifted her in his arms so that she was facing him. Aurelie closed her eyes as his thumb ran along her cheeks to brush away the tears.

“I figured you would have slept well after last night.” His lips ghosted over her own causing Aurelie to gasp as she remembered how Cullen’s had felt the night before. “I  _quite_  enjoyed last night, babe. You should do that more often.”

Aurelie laughed nervously as she opened her eyes. Samson’s pale hazel eyes were watching her intently as his fingers brushed through her hair. It always frightened her when Samson was this tender because the further in one direction he went the larger the swing to other end and in the last couple of days he had been  _very_  attentive to her.

That was when she remembered that according to Cullen she had been on the receiving end of Red. How long had she been being drugged with it? And how much of her perception did it alter? Perhaps Samson hadn’t only been kind in the last few days and she just didn’t  _remember._ The thought terrified her.

“Alright, babe, time to get up and get ready. We can go out for breakfast.”

Go out for breakfast? While they went out for dinner quite often I was rare to go out in the mornings except for the weekend. That’s when it occurred to Aurelie that it was Saturday—Cullen would be off for the whole weekend. It was a small comfort to know she wouldn’t have to deal with  _that_  issue for a couple of days.

Aurelie was quick to get ready. She wore her hair in a loose side braid to hide the bite mark on her neck and applied a light layer of makeup. True to Haven style the weather was getting very chilly early in the year so she dressed in skinny jeans with a fit sweater. One benefit of Samson on weekends was that he did dress down to a more business casual level; wearing a pair of jeans and he did not tuck his shirt in. One could almost say he looked approachable.

The day itself was nice. They enjoyed a quiet breakfast at a local uptown bakery and coffee shop and Aurelie was relieved when Samson didn’t see the way her expression dropped when he ordered her a cinnamon roll. Apparently he found it amusing— _now_ —that she had called him begging for them the day before.

After breakfast Samson took her across town to his favorite jewelry store –Aurelie suspected that the owner and Samson did less  _savory_  business behind closed doors. Samson always purchased her jewelry when she was feeling down. He seemed to think that flashy and sparkly were key to improving her mood. They walked the cases for some time; trying on rings, bracelets, necklaces and earrings before Aurelie found a piece she liked; a large white gold bracelet with turquoise and amber inlay. She knew why the turquoise caught her eye—it was one of her favorite stones. The reason she picked the amber, however, was frightening to think of.

Samson purchased the bracelet as well as a Dragons Breath Opal ring for her because, according to the owner, it was all the rage right now. He also purchased a new watch for himself before they finally left. There were a few stops to make before they were done for the day; the bookstore, for her, the tailor for himself. It was early afternoon when they stopped at Dumat.

The staff was beginning to set up for the night though everyone stopped to greet the two as they walked through the club and up to Samson’s personal suite. The suite always looked different during the day; the overhead bulbs lighting up the room as opposed to the wall of blue panels that were used at night.

They didn’t stay at Dumat long. Samson handled his business while Aurelie ate lunch, her eyes straying towards his paperwork at one point as she tried to spot any information that may be useful. It was delivery schedules and invoices; seemingly legitimate club business. When Samson caught her looking he raised a brow and Aurelie just shrugged. “I’m bored, Samson.”

It was definitely club related business she soon learned. Aurelie was surprised when Samson sat back on the sofa, tugging her against his side as he showed her the papers, explaining the breakdown of everything she was looking at. Once Samson was assured that club matters were in order they left, Samson helping her into the SUV before following in behind.

Samson’s behavior continued to confuse Aurelie on the ride home. He was being very…  _tender_. Sure she’d been sick the day before but Samson never remained gentle this long. Maybe he wasn’t lying when he said he’d appreciated her interrupting the meeting and she had finally done something right. The ride home was quiet with Aurelie tucked into Samson’s side, her head resting on his shoulder as he rolled the end of her braid through his fingers.

Aurelie startled awake at the feel of vibrations against her hand. She had fallen asleep on the ride home, her hand resting over Samson’s phone where it rested on his leg. Aurelie blinked the sleep from her eyes as she sat up; pleased as she realized the driver was backing into their parking space. Samson helped her out of the SUV as he read over the message that had come through to his phone and Aurelie watched as his features fell into a scowl. She took a few steps away from him while he continued to read, flinching when he turned and punched the closed door of the SUV.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Samson muttered as he slid his phone into his pocket. Aurelie however was staring at the SUV door, at the visible dent he had made without even flinching.

“You!” Aurelie snapped her gaze to Samson who was pointing at one of the guards. “Get her locked in for the night. It seems I can’t even have a quiet damn weekend.” She watched as he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his anger before he turned his attention back to her. “I have to go handle a problem, behave while I am gone. I’m serious, Aurelie,  _behave._  You are not to step foot out of the penthouse, actually, you don’t even open that door for anyone. Do you understand?”

Aurelie nodded, watching Samson with wide eyes. She had no idea what had happened and if truth be told she didn’t want to know. She could see the anger simmering just below the surface and she felt for whoever would be on the receiving end of it. Samson watched her a moment longer until he felt confidant that she did, indeed, understand.

Aurelie winced as he cupped his hand around the back of her neck, his fingers digging into the flesh as he pulled her in for a parting kiss. The moment the kiss was done Samson turned away from her and began speaking with the team that would be staying with him. Aurelie turned when she felt a hand on her back easing her towards the elevator. She remained quiet as she walked with the guard, unable to shake the image of the dent in the SUV door. It didn’t seem possible that anyone should be able to do that without hurting themselves and the reminder of just how strong he was had shaken her to the core.

Once they had passed through the threshold of the penthouse the guard stepped away from her side. “Please remember, Miss Trevelyan, don’t open that door. I’m going to disable the codes to get into the building even so the only way that door is going to open is if  _I_  open it from the inside.”

“What’s going on?” She wasn’t surprised when the man shook his head—she’d been there for the same exact conversation.

Aurelie sighed when she closed the bedroom door behind her. Once the new jewelry was put away she changed into more comfortable lounge clothes before settling in for the day. There weren’t many things for her to do around the penthouse, especially since her new books were in the SUV so Aurelie spent the day in the main room watching television and re-reading old books.

The rest of the weekend passed remarkably slow. The door to the penthouse only opened one time and that was Saturday evening for a food delivery; enough food to last them the weekend. By Sunday night Aurelie still hadn’t heard from Samson and the guard refused to tell her anything. When Aurelie was getting ready to turn in for the night the guard reminded her that he would be leaving before noon the next day when Cullen came to relieve him. Perhaps he thought that would make her happy to know that she would soon be with someone who she was used to but the reality was that the news sat heavy in her stomach like a lead ball.

Aurelie couldn’t sleep despite her best efforts. After hours of tossing and turning in bed she gave up on getting any rest and decided instead to soak in the tub with the hopes of at least relaxing her nerves—it didn’t. She knew she looked terrible and she lacked the energy to do anything about it. She needed… well, a good night’s rest but since that wouldn’t be happening she needed a  _drink._  She felt guilty at the thought and as she belted up her robe and made her way for the bar she felt like a terrible person; after all, she had promised Cullen she wouldn’t destroy her body in such a way.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as Aurelie pulled a small glass and dropped two ice cubes into it, trying her best to ignore the way her hand shook as she picked up a bottle of whisky. Once her drink was poured Aurelie stared at the glass for several long moments before she picked it up, closing her eyes as she raised it to her lips.

“So that’s it, then?” Aurelie snapped her eyes open at the voice that cut through the apartment, whipping her body around to find Cullen staring at her.

He was standing in front of the large floor-to-ceiling window, hands in his pockets as he glanced back to the skyline and the sunrise. There was considerable distance between them, but even Aurelie could tell he looked just as haggard. Cullen wasn’t even dressed in his usual attire—his button up was wrinkled in some places, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and tucked into a pair of dark jeans. His loafers sat on the ground next to the coffee table and she noted his folded up blazer on the arm of the couch. When he turned around again, she dropped her gaze away from his face; there was no way she could keep eye contact.

Cullen shifted slightly, his heart racing in his chest as he watched Aurelie pull the glass away from her mouth but not set it down. He had arrived early to the penthouse after spending the weekend in a haze in Alistair’s apartment. He had not gotten much sleep; his focus set on making sure Aurelie was okay. The way she looked made it seem they had spent more than a few days apart; her hair was disheveled, dark circles around her eyes from smeared makeup and her skin seemed much paler than usual. At least there were no signs of bruises or fresh marks from what he could see on her exposed skin.

After a moment he finally stepped closer, freezing when she gasped sharply and pressed her back into the kitchen counter. He didn’t mean to alarm her and the  _last_ thing he wanted to do was to make her think he was cornering her. Cullen clenched his fists in his pockets before steadying his breathing; there was still so much unspoken between the two of them and with his confession he had ruined whatever friendship they had.

“How long have you been drinking?” He asked, just a few steps away from her. Aurelie’s eyes met his as she gripped the glass tightly with one hand, her bottom lip trembling as she shook her head.

“I—I haven’t.” Aurelie’s gaze dropped away and she turned away from him, her shoulders hunching over as she slouched. “I don’t know why you care.”

Cullen frowned at the tone in her voice, how dejected she sounded. Again, he took careful steps closer to her, dipping his head to try and see her face. She turned her head away and he sighed, shaking his head beside himself; this wasn’t going to be easy.

“I  _care_  because…” He trailed off, biting back his words as Aurelie shot him a warning glare. While Cullen wasn’t about to repeat his earlier confession, he understood her apprehension. “Just… _please_ , Aurelie. Don’t hurt yourself in that way. I told you how hard it is—”

Aurelie interrupted his sentence as she sharply pushed the glass away from her, it crashing to the floor and scattering into pieces. She whipped her head in his direction and Cullen held his breath at the sight of her desperate expression; eyes glazed over with tears as she held her bottom lips tightly between her teeth. Her blue eyes were wide with a mix of fear and anger, dark enough to make him feel as if he was drowning.

“ _There_ , are you happy now?” Aurelie huffed, moving away from him to step into the kitchen so she could grab a towel to clean up her mess.

She was sobbing, lifting her wrist to wipe at her nose and eyes as she fell to her knees to pick up larger pieces of glass. For once, Cullen didn’t care if she thought he was too close and squatted down next to her, helping her clean up the glass and spilled liquor. Aurelie’s hands were shaking as she wiped at the amber liquid and after a moment’s hesitation Cullen reached out to cup her hands in his own. She gasped, head tilting up to stare at him in confusion and he offered a sympathetic look, gently squeezing her hands in his grasp.

“Aurelie. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” He frowned as he struggled to find the right words to say. Aurelie blinked hard, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Cullen pulled one of his hands away and shifted a little closer, softly rubbing his thumb under her eyes before returning his hands to his sides. Aurelie took in a shaky breath before looking at him, her nervousness apparent in the way her pulse ran rapidly along her throat. The two continued to clean up the mess and when they stood, Aurelie moved to sit in the kitchen breakfast nook. She wrapped her arms around herself, tightening her house robe closed in the process. Cullen tried not to think about what she wore beneath.

“Do…you happen to know what happened to Samson? He’s been gone since Saturday night.” Aurelie suddenly spoke, changing the subject. “He left in a hurry and didn’t give me any information, only that I wasn’t allowed to open the door for  _anybody_.”

“I do.” Cullen answered, not wanting to hide anything from her—not anymore. Even if she didn’t want to hear it, it was important she knew when her life was in danger. “Venatori attacked one of his sites. At least he thinks its Venatori.” Cullen sighed as Aurelie shifted uncomfortably, her eyes still not meeting his. “Retaliation for…Alexius.”

“Oh.” Aurelie meekly spoke and Cullen took a few steps closer to stand near her, leaning against the nearby counter to give a relaxed demeanor; he was still trying to not intimidate her or frighten her in any way. “I guess that means they aren’t too happy with  _me_  either, huh?”

Cullen slowly nodded, frowning deeply as she guessed correctly. Aurelie rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she swallowed down what he could only guess as fear. “Samson wanted me to make sure you stay safe until he gets home. He…trusts me.”

Aurelie stared at him for a moment, her eyebrows arched up in surprise before she sighed, shaking her head to herself. Cullen wanted to reach out to her to comfort her in some other way, but knew he was long past being able to touch her in any way. He was back to the start of their relationship—when she didn’t trust him with  _anything_ , let alone any type of comfort.

“Are you going to be okay until he returns?” Cullen asked, wincing at the strange question.

The way Aurelie threw herself at Samson when they returned to the penthouse had Cullen thinking she was back to feeling safe in her toxic environment, but he also knew the abuse she faced sometimes had her wishing she could be rid of the man she called her lover. It was hard to know what she wanted, especially after she denied and rejected him.

“I could really use that drink right about now.” Aurelie mumbled, her expression flat as she stared up at him.

Cullen sighed, closing his eyes tight as he shook his head. He wished she understood the dangers; wasn’t his life proof enough? While he knew she had little other options for dealing with her grief, the last thing he wanted was for her to lose her life to the bottle. He had seen it happen before to people he loved and…

“Sorry.” Aurelie’s voice was low and he peeked open his eyes to find her leaning over out of her seat slightly. “I…just really want it.”

“I hope not.” Cullen responded and he took a deep breath in before raising his gaze to hers, making sure hers locked onto his before continuing. “You know about my past, Aurelie. How I still struggle with staying sober every day.”

“I don’t see how that has anything to do with  _me_.” Aurelie argued, and Cullen wondered if she was being difficult out of spite. In the past, she was understanding and had even agreed not to drink her problems away; especially after drinking the Blue that had left her in a terrible state. “Why can’t you just let me make my own mistakes?”

Silence fell across them and Cullen felt his lungs burn with every breath, his chest ache with every beat of his heart. He had revealed so much about it past and yet there was so much she didn’t know; so much he had been trying to forget himself. He thought Aurelie was his chance to atone for his past mistakes, for the people— _person_ —he let down but even she didn’t want his help. As she stared at him in anticipation he finally sighed, bringing one of his hands up to rub at the tension in his neck.

“I won’t let you make the same mistake as her.” Cullen nearly choked on his words eyes widening as he realized what he had said. He clearly wasn’t thinking straight, and now was faced with the look of confusion Aurelie was giving him. Her brows knitted together, her lips pursed together as she scanned his face. He tried to backtrack. “Not if I can do something about it.”

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Aurelie whispered and Cullen felt his hands shaking as memories started to flood back into his mind; thoughts and emotions he thought he had pushed away years ago. He didn’t think he would ever have to mention the darkest part of his life ever again, not when he had fought so hard to get past it in his path to sobriety. He didn’t meet Aurelie’s gaze as he finally made to speak.

“Her name was Solona. She was—we  _were_  sweethearts, from before I was a cop till…” He stopped, closing his eyes tightly as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. Aurelie remained silent and he let a shaky breath go as the memory of golden hair and shining hazel eyes entered his vision. “She supported my career, stayed by my side even as I slipped and started drinking.”

“What happened?” Aurelie asked after Cullen paused for a longer period of time. Her voice was low, and he could tell she was almost afraid of asking. He kept his eyes on the floor; he didn’t want her sympathy but he was also afraid of what Aurelie might think of him once he was done telling her.

“ _Blue_  happened. With the amount I was drinking and bringing home it wasn’t surprising that she started drinking it as well.” Cullen clenched his jaw, needing a moment to push back the burning sensation in his gut and in his eyes. He would not cry in front of Aurelie, would not cry about a loss  _he_  created. “It affected her in ways I was not ready to accept, or help.”

“We both fell into a dark spiral or liquor and if it wasn’t for Alistair I would’ve never gotten out.” Cullen continued. He heard Aurelie shift slightly and almost dared himself to glance in her direction.

“What happened to her?” She asked. “What happened to Solona?” She clarified when Cullen didn’t answer her right away.

“She didn’t want to get sober. I tried,  _Maker_  did I try but staying with her meant I couldn’t get the help I needed.” Cullen squeezed his fists closed, digging his fingernails into his palms to divert his pain and anger. “I  _left_ her to live in a half-way house where I could get clean and...”

“C— _Cullen_?” Aurelie’s voice broke as she spoke his name and finally he opened his yes, glancing up and over to where she was pushing herself out of the nook onto shaky feet. Her expression was full of shock and sympathy, eyes wide as tears glazed over them.

“Alistair checked up on her frequently enough but he was busy…” Cullen blinked, knowing his eyes were glazing over with emotion. “One day he went to the apartment and found her in the kitchen—she had been dead for more than—”

His voice broke and he couldn’t finish what he was saying. Cullen brought a hand up to clamp over his mouth as a sob escaped him and felt humiliation rising as he realized the extent to which he had revealed himself to Aurelie. She was staring at him, her expression soft and full of worry as he struggled to collect himself.

“An overdose. She died alone and slowly—painfully and…” Cullen shook his head. “I could’ve saved her.”

Before he could say anything else, or even protest Aurelie closed the distance between them, her arms sliding around his neck as she pushed up on her toes to hug him. He had to arch himself down a little to allow her a better grip and after a moment he finally moved his arms to wrap around her waist.

“Maker, Cullen.” She whispered, her head resting against his shoulder as she talked. “I’m so  _sorry_ , I had no idea.”

“How could you?” Cullen responded, closing his eyes tightly as Aurelie shifted slightly in his arms. She pulled away slightly, her hands resting on his arms as she scanned his face.

“If I knew, I…I would never have…” Aurelie fumbled over her words and Cullen shook his head, silencing her as he brought her back into a soft embrace. This time her arms wrapped around his middle and Aurelie pressed herself closer to his chest, her arms tightening around him as her head tilted back so she could look up at him. Cullen moved his head to stare down at her, pulling a fraction away to make the task easier. Still, he secured his arms around her shoulder and waist, one of his hands rubbing up along her spine.

“I’m so sorry, Cullen.” She repeated, eyes scanning his face. One of her hands shifted between them until it found the side of his face, her fingers brushing through his grown out stubble before reaching to push back his unruly curls. “ _Please_ , I don’t want us to…hate each other.”

“I don’t hate you.” Cullen was quick to respond and Aurelie softly smiled, relief etched into her features. “You know that I don’t.”

“You’re…the closest thing I have to a friend.” Aurelie’s hand trailed to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing under his eye. “I don’t want to lose that.”

“You wont.” Cullen assured, tightening her into his embrace. “I promise.”

Aurelie relaxed against him, her head resting once more on his chest just below his chin as her hand dropped to rest near her face. Cullen rested his head on hers, turning to brush his nose through her honey-scented locks. It was something he didn’t think he’d have the privilege of doing, and wanted to savor the moment while it lasted. Before he could think about what he was doing, he pressed a kiss to her crown, holding his breath for Aurelie’s reaction. When she only nuzzled closer, he sighed, relief flooding his body.

While he knew the quiet moment couldn’t last forever, with Samson’s arrival imminent, Cullen decided at least for a while he could relax and pretend everything was all right. He had started the process of mending his relationship with Aurelie and while his heart still ached from her rejection, he would take whatever she was willing to offer in terms of a friendship. He didn’t want to lose her—not again.


	14. Chapter 14

_She died alone and slowly – painfully…_ His words haunted her still as she nuzzled further into his chest, breathing in his scent—cinnamon and warmth. Aurelie hadn’t been lying when she said he was one of the only friends she had and if she was telling the truth he was the  _only_  friend she had had for a very long time.

As much as Aurelie just wanted to stand there wrapped in his embrace while Cullen lightly caressed her back she knew she needed to change and become presentable; the last thing they needed was Samson to walk in with her barely dressed and hugging Cullen. So it was with one last deep breath and a brush of her lips across his neck that Aurelie pulled away and smiled shyly as she motioned down at her robe.

“I need to make myself presentable… I’ll… be back?” She half asked, smiling when he nodded, instantly understanding.

Aurelie took her time getting ready, trying to calm her nerves. She was very aware that she had nearly ruined any chance of friendship with Cullen just a few days prior and she didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. Once dressed Aurelie cleaned her face and applied her makeup, taking extra care to hide the circles under her eyes. She curled her hair until it fell in gentle waves around her face and shoulders and applied extra spritz of her perfume. When she couldn’t stall any longer Aurelie returned to the main room, stopping just inside the room as her breath caught in her throat.

Cullen was standing just inside of the balcony door staring out at the town and Aurelie could see the sun playing off his hair and eyes. He looked so calm as he leaned against the doorframe though after hearing his story Aurelie wondered just how relaxed he could truly be. Her heart ached as she thought of the pain she had put him through by turning to the drink to ease her pain when it was alcohol that had ruined his life and taken someone he loved from him before. She had acted childish and selfish without thinking of the consequences.

Aurelie walked slowly across the room to where Cullen stood, her feet making no noise as she came up beside him. She tentatively wrapped her hand partially around his bicep as she leaned her head against his arm to look out over the city with him.

“I’ve had this view for seven years yet I hardly ever watch the sunrise.” Aurelie spoke softly for fear of ruining the moment. “The view is beautiful though, it feels like you can see everything from here.” What she didn’t say out loud however was that she also always wondered if this was how a bird felt looking out from its gilded cage.

They stood in silence for some time looking out at the city and at some point Aurelie’s hand slid down his arm until her hand was in his own, fingers very lightly twined together. If they hadn’t been standing she certainly would have fallen asleep with how calm she felt, the sound of his breathing and his warmth comforting. When Cullen shifted his weight Aurelie blushed, thinking that he was uncomfortable from standing in the same spot for so long and certain that he hadn’t said anything for her sake. Aurelie pulled away, unable to meet his gaze as she cleared her throat and wrung her hands in front of her.

“I… I’m pretty sure we have a few games around here. Have a seat or make yourself at home and I’ll be back?” It wasn’t a question, not really, but Aurelie was trying her hardest not to come across as controlling or demanding. Cullen only offered a smile again as she disappeared.

She was gone from the living room for several minutes as she searched through the ‘storage’ room before finally finding the only two ‘games’ they had in the entire penthouse; a deck of cards and a chessboard with the game pieces securely bundled up in a velvet bag.

“So this is all we have I’m afraid…” Aurelie said as she rounded the couch where Cullen was sitting and set the games down on the coffee table in front of him.

Cullen didn’t give a second glance to the cards but she watched as his hand ran lovingly over the chessboard even as he glanced at her. “Do you play?”

Aurelie sat on the couch beside him, shaking her head. “No. Samson bought it for us to play but he never found the time to teach me and eventually he forgot we even had it.” She shrugged as she looked down at the board. “It looks complicated though, I remember watching my… “ Aurelie didn’t finish the sentence and cleared her throat instead, preferring not to speak about her father. “Do you play, Mr. Rutherford?”

Cullen didn’t get a chance to answer when the phone in his pocket began to buzz. Aurelie watched as he answered the phone, listening briefly before his shoulders dropped. “Yes, Ser.”

Aurelie’s gaze followed Cullen as he stood from the couch and walked to the front door, releasing the locks and opening the door for Samson to enter. Samson looked  _terrible._  Still dressed as he had been on Saturday when he left his clothes were rumpled from the constant wear and he had large dark bags under his eyes. His eyes – more bloodshot than normal – were focused on her as he walked forward, ignoring the  _Welcome Home, Ser_  that Cullen offered him.

Aurelie closed her eyes as Samson pulled her into his embrace, his arms tightly wrapped around her as one of his hands brushed through her hair, his lips pressing to the crown of her head as he held her close. When Aurelie managed to push herself back enough to look at Samson he kissed her, gently, before placing another kiss to her forehead and temple, his lips lingering.

“Sammy…” Aurelie whispered, his behavior frightening her. “What’s wrong?”

Samson shook his head though she could tell his smile was strained. “It’s nothing for you to worry with, babe. Just business is all.” He raised a hand to cup the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

“You look pale… tired. Are you feeling okay?” Aurelie shook her head. “No I’m not feeling okay. You disappeared for two days without so much as a word to me of what was going on and told me I had to stay indoors”. She was about to say something more but he cut her off by placing his thumb over her lips. “I promise babe that it is nothing for you to concern yourself with, now I need to speak with Rutherford in  _private_.“

Aurelie wanted to argue further but decided against it—she could get the information from Cullen later. So instead she nodded to Samson and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before walking towards their room, her eyes lingering on Cullen as she walked past.

When Aurelie disappeared into their bedroom Samson turned towards his office, waving his hand for Cullen to follow. Once both men had been seated Samson leaned forward in his chair, elbows on the desk as he buried his face into his hands. It was uncharacteristic for Samson to show any signs of weakness; be it stress or exhaustion, but in front of Cullen he was comfortable enough to do so. He let out a long breath before sliding his hands down his face, the gravity of the situation written clearly on his face and in his posture.

“I’m going to be very forward with you, Rutherford. The site was a shit storm when we arrived. I don’t have any proof yet but I’m certain it was a Venatori job. I knew they wouldn’t be happy about Alexius and I still don’t give a fuck if they like it or not. You don’t mess with my property without paying the price. Nobody lays a hand on my girl,  _nobody._ I don’t care what she did. They should be down on their knees thanking me that I didn’t kill him right there for his transgression.”

Samson took another deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “One of my guys managed to stay out of sight when the attack happened but he couldn’t hear everything. I do however know that they were asking questions about the Penthouse security codes as well as Aurelie – where she goes, who she goes with, and so on… If they so much as try to hurt a single hair on her head I swear to the fucking Maker himself I will destroy them slowly and painfully.”

Samson’s features darkened, his face contorting in hatred as he watched Cullen. “She may be a handful but Aurelie is important to me, Rutherford, and they know it. I put up with some crazy shit every day but if anything ever happened to her…” Samson didn’t finish the thought; perhaps it was for the best. He looked capable of murder at just the  _thought_  of something happening.

Cullen for his part kept a neutral expression as he sat back in his chair, hands folded neatly in his lap as he listened to his  _boss_  talk. Until that moment Cullen had always just assumed Samson thought of Aurelie as a possession—surely he hadn’t given any other indication. In that moment, however; knowing it was a threat against Aurelie causing Samson to be so stressed Cullen had to wonder if there was perhaps  _something more_  to it. He pushed the thought aside for the time being though; he could process it later.

“Since I don’t actually know what information they did get I’m going to do a complete overhaul of our Security system and locks. I have some teams scheduled to arrive tonight though it will take about two days to complete the work and get the place back to looking normal.” Samson closed his eyes, left hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“The thing is,” Samson began again. “Aurelie can’t know about this. It’s important that she is in good health and this would just cause stress that she doesn’t need. It is better for her to be in the dark on this so I’m going to need you to get her out of town for a couple days. Take her to a nice hotel, let her go shopping, go to the spa… I don’t care how much you spend so long as she is happy and safe.”

Samson stood up and dismissed Cullen, raising a brow when the other man didn’t immediately leave. “Ser, perhaps it isn’t my place to ask but why is it so important that she not be stressed?”

Samson didn’t answer immediately and Cullen was about to turn and leave when the other man finally sighed. “You’re right, it isn’t your place to ask. I pay you to keep her safe, not to know why you do it, but I’ll let you in on a secret Rutherford. I’m finally going to make an honest woman out of Aurelie; marry her… produce an heir. I’m going to  _surprise_  her so she isn’t to know this either.”

Cullen swallowed hard as he nodded before turning to exit the office ahead of Samson.

“Aurelie!” She jumped up as she heard her name called and practically ran out of the room, stopping just short of Samson and Cullen.

“Yes, Sammy?” She asked softly, hands clasped before her as her fingers nervously fidgeted together. Samson reached forward to tuck Aurelie’s hair behind her ear, his hand lingering against her neck.

“I’m sorry I didn’t send word to you sooner, babe, it was never my intention to cause you stress.” He stepped closer as his thumb caressed the smooth skin of her throat. “You deserve to relax so I’m going to have Rutherford take you away for a couple days. You’ll stay at a nice hotel, visit the spa and get pampered, go shopping. Whatever you want to do just let Rutherford know, okay babe?”

Aurelie smiled. To be away from the penthouse, away from Samson for another few days…she would absolutely take that opportunity! Though a small part of her was nervous to be alone with Cullen for a few days a much larger part was excited, as it would give them time to talk and hopefully continue mending their friendship. She imagined morning runs and trips to the bakery, relaxed shopping trips and, if Cullen agreed to it, nights spent sleeping in the cold apartment he shared with Alistair. She liked their apartment; while small it definitely had a lived-in and home-y quality that she craved and while she would never admit it out loud, Alistair had grown on her as well.

One last kiss and Samson lightly pushed her off towards the room to pack a small bag; easy enough to do given that she had never actually unpacked the bag from just a few nights before. Samson was nowhere in sight when Aurelie walked into the main room with her bag in hand, another shy smile offered to Cullen as he took it from her hands.

“Are you ready?” Cullen asked and Aurelie nodded excitedly.

Cullen couldn’t help but notice the swing in Aurelie’s mood. As afraid as he had been to see her that morning there seemed to be less tension between them and the future of their friendship seemed promising. His confession was still fresh on his mind and his feelings hadn’t changed but he knew he would have to push them down if he expected them to return to any kind of normality—well, as  _normal_  as their lives could be.

His mind was still processing what Samson had told him; his plans to marry Aurelie and to  _produce_. The mere thought sent a shock through his spine and it was difficult not to allow his anger to seep to the surface. Cullen knew they had been engaged for  _years_ now, but Samson’s sudden desire to speed up the process had Cullen worried. The fact he had to hide this information made his skin crawl but seeing the smile on Aurelie’s face made it easier. Inside the SUV she seemed to relax, but still looked at him with a curious expression.

“What did Samson want to talk to you about?” Her question had Cullen freezing to form the right words in his head. He couldn’t give too much away but couldn’t just tell her Samson said  _nothing_. After a moment of silence Aurelie leaned a little over the middle console to lean into his field of vision. “Cullen?”

“Oh.” Cullen adjusted himself slightly, giving her a side-glance as he drove with no clear destination in mind. “What he told you. To take you where you wanted, do what you want to do.” He hoped she’d believe him and leave it at that.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” Aurelie asked quietly and Cullen turned his head to catch her lips skewed to the side in a small frown. When she noticed him staring she shrugged a little. “You don’t have to tell me. Not if it’ll…ruin the mood.”

“Well…” Cullen wasn’t sure how to respond. Aurelie seemed expectant, one of her eyebrows arched up as she fiddled with the sleeves on her sweater. “What  _do_  you want to do? We can go to the hotel—”

“The apartment.” Aurelie suddenly blurted and Cullen snapped his gaze to her again before re-focusing on the road. “I  _mean_ …I don’t really want to stay in a hotel.” Cullen could see the nervousness in her expression as she balled up her fists in her lap. “I want to stay somewhere familiar and…”

“Are you sure?” Cullen asked, feeling his heart-rate pick up. The last time he had taken her to the apartment….

“Yes.” Aurelie offered a small smile as she nodded but it did little to settle Cullen’s anxiety.

While he wanted to do everything he could to make her happy and listen to her request, he wished she had simply been content to stay in a hotel where he could keep his distance for the better. Cullen still wasn’t sure how long Samson would need them to stay away and the thought of having her so nearby in what he considered his  _home_  unnerved him. He could only assume what Alistair would have to say about the situation as well. The rest of the short drive was spent in silence and while Aurelie seemed content there were a thousand thoughts running through Cullen’s mind. He helped her out of the SUV as usual, moving to carry her bag before she could pluck it from the backseat. They walked up the stairwell, Aurelie pausing to catch her breath on landings and to mumble about needing more exercise. Cullen was watching her the whole time, hesitating to reach out and help her—he didn’t want to unnecessarily touch her.

“Are you sure about staying here?” He asked as they approached the apartment door, Cullen fumbling with his keys for a moment. Aurelie frowned and wrung her hands in front of her.

“Am I…not welcome?” She asked quietly and Cullen winced at how dejected she sounded. Perhaps he should’ve phrased it differently. He stuck his key in the lock but turned to face her as he struggled to find the right words to say.

“You are. It’s just…” He trailed and sighed when Aurelie’s eyes shined with realization. She slowly nodded, avoiding his stare.

“Oh.” Aurelie swallowed nervously. “I guess not every time I’ve come here has ended nicely.”

Cullen was about to respond when the apartment door swung open, Alistair glancing at the two with a curious expression. Aurelie anxiously smiled at him but Alistair was focusing on Cullen—he had every right to be suspicious. After a moment he seemed to calm if only to observe the fact Aurelie looked just as haggard as Cullen.

“Is everything alright?” He questioned, standing in the doorway so it was impossible for the two to enter. “I didn’t expect to see  _either_  of you for a while.”

“Something came up.” Cullen didn’t want to reveal anything else in front of Aurelie. “Samson needed us out of the penthouse for a few days.”

“I wanted to come here.” Aurelie interjected and Alistair’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She offered a small smile. “You’ve been…kind to me and understanding when I’ve been nothing but difficult.”

“You’ll be safe here.” Alistair responded and finally opened the door to allow them in. Cullen stepped in first but froze almost as soon as he crossed the threshold, Aurelie bumping into him, her hands gripping his arms as she tucked herself behind him at the sight of the other person in the apartment.

“Long time no see, Rutherford.” Evelyn smiled, her arms crossed in a casual manner as she stood from the couch. Cullen glanced at her and back to Alistair who seemed to be holding a dreamy stare. “And…this must be Aurelie?”

Cullen clenched his teeth as his chest tightened in a slight panic. Sure,  _he_  could deal with Detective Evelyn Cousland but he wasn’t so certain Aurelie was ready to do the same. After all, he had just secured her trust again and was already on thin ice—she had denied wanting protection from anybody in the police force so it was easy to understand why she continued to shield herself behind Cullen.

“You should’ve called.” Alistair mumbled to Cullen. “We could’ve left before you got here.”

Evelyn continued to stare right back at Aurelie as she reached over to place a hand on Alistair’s shoulder, effectively silencing him. “We were bound to meet eventually.”

“It’s ah…” Cullen cleared his throat and had to steady himself as Aurelie pressed her body closer to him. “It’s nice to see you again, Detective.”

“ _Evelyn_.” She corrected. “I’m not your boss anymore. Regardless of what kind of work you’ve been doing for Alistair.”

“Speaking of work, what exactly is going on?” Alistair asked again and Cullen shook his head, motioning to Aurelie with his eyes. Alistair seemed to catch on but skewed his lips to the side in frustration. “The investigation is at a standstill after that failed raid—”

“ _Alistair_.” Evelyn’s voice cut him off, her eyebrow arched as she flashed him a warning glance. “Give it a rest. Clearly, Cullen will tell you when he can. And I  _told_  you not to put too much pressure on the girl.” Evelyn flashed a sympathetic glance at Aurelie. A few moments of awkward silence followed and Cullen felt his nerves standing on end until Alistair cleared his throat.

“Feel free to stay here, as long as you need.” He commented. “Evelyn and I were heading out anyways so the apartment is yours for now.”

Cullen nodded and watched as the two gathered their belongings, straightening a little when Evelyn approached him, a small glare in her expression as she stared him down. It let him know that she probably knew  _everything_  that had transpired between him and Aurelie as of late. After a moment she dug a small card from her pocket and reached out behind him to Aurelie. Evelyn waited for Aurelie to take the card before moving a little closer.

“Call me, only if you want to.” Evelyn spoke softly, her expression compassionate as she placed a hand over Aurelie’s. “Don’t feel like you have to rely on these  _boys_  all the time, alright?”

Aurelie flashed a tiny amused smile as Evelyn moved away from her, holding the card close to her as she glanced back to Cullen.

“Thank you.” Cullen voiced before flicking his gaze to Alistair. “I’ll let you when I have more information and when we plan to leave.”

“Right.” Alistair nodded before grinning at Evelyn. “ _Your_ place then?”

Even Cullen rolled his eyes at Alistair’s cheeky smile as Evelyn sighed despite smiling at her detective-turned-lover. “I really ought to report you for fraternization.”

“What’s wrong with fraternization?” Alistair whined as he reached to hold Evelyn’s hand, the two offering silent goodbyes before leaving the apartment.  

It took a moment for Aurelie to finally move herself from Cullen and he released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. She was looking down at the business card Evelyn gave her with a pensive expression. Cullen hesitated before stepping away, placing her bag down on the couch before moving towards his own collection of items strewn over the large recliner. He tugged off his shoes and turned as Aurelie approached, her hand snapping to her lips as she yawned.

“Shoes off? I thought we might go…” She yawned again. “Shopping?”

Cullen smirked at her newfound relaxed demeanor. “So soon? Aren’t you tired?”

Aurelie shook her head but flushed as she held back another yawn. “Okay, maybe a little.” She glanced to the couch before turning her head down the hallway. “I guess I can rest for a little while.”

Aurelie walked ahead of him down the hallway and Cullen followed with her bag in hand, though he wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing so. She didn’t seem phased or bothered by his presence and he told himself he’d only make sure she had everything she needed in Alistair’s room before going back to his spot on the couch. Suddenly Aurelie stumbled, her arm reaching out to steady herself against the wall. Cullen brought his free arm around her waist as Aurelie slumped a little further, her knees buckling from under her.

“Aurelie?”

“I—I’m fine.” She voiced, blinking hard as one of her hands gripped his arm as she pushed against the wall.

Slowly she stood up again but Cullen hesitated to move his hands from her waist until he was sure her footing was steady. He was watching her carefully now, wondering if she was simply exhausted from a rough weekend or if there was something else lingering beneath the surface. In Alistair’s room, Aurelie perched herself on the edge of the bed, glancing around as Cullen placed her bag on the ground near the nightstand.

“Thank you…” Aurelie blinked, her eyes staying closed for a moment. “I guess I really should rest for a little bit. I didn’t realize how tired I was until now.”

Cullen watched as she kicked away her shoes before feeling like he had overstayed what was appropriate. He motioned to the small closet near the bed. “There’s more blankets in there if you need them. It’ll get cold tonight.”

“Heater not fixed yet?” Aurelie grinned and Cullen breathed a sigh of relief at her teasing tone. He shook his head before sighing, something Aurelie regarded with a worried expression. “You should rest too, Cullen. And…not to sound like Alistair but clean yourself up.” Aurelie looked down at her own appearance, hand a little shaky as she pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. “I mean, I probably should  _too_  but…you first.”

Cullen nervously smiled, finding her rambling rather endearing—at least she was talking to him. After a moment he finally excused himself from the room and figured that he should follow the advice given to him and take a moment to refresh himself. He quickly undressed in the bathroom, slightly embarrassed at the poor state of his clothes and wondered if he smelled as bad as he thought he looked. In the mirror he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and sighed, astounded Alistair or Aurelie hadn’t been harsher to him. Perhaps the only thing he needed more than a shower was sleep, but he wouldn’t rest until he knew Aurelie was settled and okay.

He tried not to take too much time in the shower, wanting to save some hot water for Aurelie as well. When he was finished he took an extra few moments to shave away his beard that had grown out of control after a few days of neglect. Cullen made a brief stop to his bag of belongings near the couch to change, opting for a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt. He wanted to be comfortable but also show Aurelie that it was safe to unwind here even if it wasn’t the best situation. As almost an afterthought he grabbed another one of his t-shirts for her before walking back to Alistair’s bedroom.

“Aurelie, are you…” Cullen cleared his throat nervously as he knocked. “Decent?”

When there was no response Cullen pushed the door open a few inches so he could peer into the room. Aurelie was laying down now over the blankets and Cullen was about to excuse himself to let her sleep when he noticed the way her brows were furrowed together, her fingers digging into the fabric of her sweater. Hesitantly he stepped inside the room, crossing over to her just as her eyes fluttered open. Upon closer inspection Cullen found a light sheen of sweat across her brow, the hair there matted to her skin. How quickly she had gone from being in a good mood to  _this_ concerned him.

“Oh, Cullen.” Aurelie mumbled, struggling to keep her eyes completely open. “I suddenly don’t feel so well.”

Cullen pressed the back of his hand to her forehead before hissing at the burning heat that was radiating off her skin. He had his suspicions on why, or how she could’ve fallen so ill so quickly but didn’t want to worry her. He sat on the edge of the bed near her, placing the shirt he brought on the nightstand. Aurelie acknowledged it, struggling to smile at him.

“Can you help me change?” She asked, pressing her hands into the mattress as she tried to push herself into a sitting position. Her question had Cullen more anxious than he had been feeling all day and he gulped as she tugged at the hem of her sweater. “I’m…really hot.”

Aurelie raised the shirt a few inches and Cullen couldn’t stop himself from glancing down at the exposed skin of her stomach. When she started to struggle he held his breath, unsure if helping her was entirely appropriate. His hands covered hers as he tugged the sweater higher, his cheeks burning at the sight of her strapless lace push-up bra. Aurelie raised her arms up to make removing the garment easier. Cullen held it in his hands for a moment, staring at her face intently.

“Is something wrong?” Aurelie asked, body swaying slightly. She pressed one hand to her chest, fingers feeling along her sternum as she took a shaky breath. “My heart feels like— _oh_.”

Cullen shifted closer, pressing his own fingers to the pulse point in her neck to feel. Her heart was  _pounding_ , pulse rapid and overworking her system; something was certainly wrong. Aurelie glanced at him, her hands reaching to steady herself against him. Finally, he couldn’t hold back any longer and tried to lock his gaze on hers.

“Aurelie. Listen to me.” He pulled his hands away, trying to coax her into laying down again but she stubbornly stayed sitting up, half her body leaned against his. “Has Samson…” Cullen swallowed hard, hating that he had to ask this. “Has he given you anything?”

Her eyes widened a little before falling back into their half-lidded gaze as she shook her head. “I—I don’t know. No? Maybe?”

Aurelie seemed upset by the notion that Samson was continuing to drug her without her knowledge. Cullen knew he wasn’t going to get a straight answer out of her, given her state. Once he finally got her to lean against the pillows he excused himself, promising to be back in just a few moments. He could tell Aurelie’s delirium was settling in when all she did was smile, seemingly unfazed at what was happening to her body. In the living room, Cullen grabbed his cell-phone and dialed the one person he was hoping not to talk to unless completely necessary. It rang only once before connecting.

“This better be  _damn_ important, Rutherford.” Samson sounded irate, more so than normal. Cullen cleared his throat before sighing, running a hand through his hair as he paced.

“It’s Aurelie. She’s sick.” Cullen wasted no time. “She’s acting like she’s been dosed—”

“Well she hasn’t.” Samson interrupted and the conviction in his tone had Cullen inclined to believe him. “I listened to your… _advice_ , Rutherford. Aurelie’s clean—I cut her off. She needs to be healthy in order to carry my heir anyways.”

Cullen tried to ignore the last part of Samson’s sentence, the idea of Aurelie pregnant with his… _spawn_  infuriating. Cullen was then hit with the realization. “How long ago since her last dose?”

“A week? Ever since that little show of yours in the warehouse I haven’t given her  _anything_.” Samson reminded. “She’s clean. So she’s probably just got a cold or something. Girl is always over-reacting…”

 _She’s having withdrawals_ ; Cullen wanted to say but refrained from it, keeping the information to himself. Samson seemed to not care what kind of condition Aurelie was in regardless of if it was his fault she was in a bad state.

“Take care of it, Rutherford. I’ll call you in a few days.”

Frustrated, Cullen tossed his phone to the couch before breathing out. The information, or lack there-of, that he received from Samson told Cullen exactly what he had thought: Aurelie was starting to have withdrawals from Red Lyrium. The fact he had neglected to consider this after asking Samson to stop dosing her made him ashamed—he was a former addict who knew the dangers of quitting so suddenly. If he wasn’t careful, didn’t take the measures to care for her in the right ways, Aurelie could die.

Quickly Cullen rushed back to the bedroom, faltering for just a moment in the doorway as he saw Aurelie standing next to the bed, her body swaying as she unbuttoned her skinny jeans, tugging them low on her waist. She was struggling and after a moment she gave up, simply leaving the front open and exposing her underwear.

“You’re back.” Aurelie smiled, slowly blinking as Cullen approached. Her hands moved towards her back and he widened his eyes as she unhooked her bra. “I think I’m on fire.”

Cullen frowned, knowing she was starting to lose her sense of reality; it seemed her sense of modesty was the first to fly out the window. Aurelie teetered again, her knees buckling a little as she moved. In one stride Cullen caught her, trying to ignore the fact his body pressed to hers was the only thing keeping her bra in place. Her back was exposed and when Cullen pressed his hands to the expanse of skin he had to hiss at how warm she was. Sweat lined every inch of her and when he pulled back slightly to catch her expression he could tell she was having a hard time focusing on anything.

“Are you…” Aurelie titled her head closer to his and Cullen had to bite his tongue as he leaned away to avoid anything  _too_  intimate. “Are you real? You’re always…”

As her voice broke off Cullen reached for his spare shirt, steadying her body against his as he pulled it over her head. Aurelie didn’t seem fazed by his actions until he tugged it over her chest, glancing away as her bra finally fell to the floor. Aurelie giggled as she wiggled her arms through the sleeves, the size of the shirt making it easier for her. Cullen could feel his nerves peaking, face heating as she continued to softly laugh as her gaze flicked over his features.

“Aurelie I think you need to rest.” Cullen suggested. Aurelie hummed in response, sighing as she leaned against him. “Can I—erm…” He cleared his throat as his gaze flicked to her front of her jeans. Aurelie smiled a little before nodding, understanding what he was asking.

As Cullen pushed at her jeans he avoided staring, the sight of her silky underwear giving him thoughts he didn’t want to be thinking at that moment. It didn’t help that Aurelie’s hands began to drift, one reaching down to rest on his bottom. Cullen clenched his teeth, blaming her actions on her delirium—he knew  _he_ had acted just as  _frisky_  when going through withdraws, but that was a long time ago. When her pants pooled at her feet Aurelie stepped out of them but before Cullen could direct her to sit back down in the bed her hand squeezed his bottom. Her action, combined with her giggling made his body warm and he closed his eyes to avoid her teasing stare and the fact his shirt wasn’t offering her much modesty.

“What’s wrong, Cullen?” Aurelie asked and he flinched, snapping his eyes open as her hands pushed at his shirt, fingers splaying across his stomach. Her touch was searing—so hot it felt more like a brand on his skin. “Do I not look good with  _less_  clothing?” Her eyes narrowed and Cullen braced himself for the inevitable swing of her mood. “I thought that’s what you wanted…”

“Aurelie, no.” He took her wrists, gently easing her away until she finally sat back down on the bed, leaning back against the pillows. She was sulking now, fingers tugging at the collar of the shirt that was already too large around her neck and shoulder. “You need to—”

“You could have me, you know.” Aurelie suddenly spoke, her eyes meeting his. Cullen froze in his spot, unsure if he had heard her correctly. “We’re alone. You could  _fuck_  me just like you’ve always wanted and…and Samson would never know.”

He waited until her expression softened to sit down on the edge of the bed, keeping a small space between them as he brought the sheets over her body, ignoring her protests of it being too warm; she needed to sweat it out.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Cullen finally responded, frowning as Aurelie glanced away. “That’s not what I want, Aurelie.” He didn’t dare go into detail of what he  _actually_  wanted. After a moment he moved to stand. “Get some sleep. I’ll come check on you—”

“Wait.” Aurelie yelped, her hands gripping his arm tightly as she leaned forward. “I…I’m sorry Cullen.” She blinked, eyes still hazy. “I didn’t mean…” Her body swayed a little and she couldn’t stop herself from falling back against the pillows, Cullen moving with her to keep her from hitting her head against the wall. Aurelie was still fighting her exhaustion, eyes peeking open as she clutched the front of his shirt.

“Please don’t leave me.” She rasped before finally closing her eyes, body going limp as she fell into a deep slumber.

Cullen knew it wasn’t the best idea but his heart was aching for her and if was being honest with himself, a small part of him  _wanted_ to stay. It would be a tough fight for her as the lyrium cleared out of her body, something he wasn’t sure Aurelie was ready for. Regardless, he was ready to fight with her and see her through this obstacle no matter how long it took. He sat next to her on the bed, keeping one of her hands in his as he felt her pulse, wishing there was a better way.


	15. Chapter 15

The first few hours passed without excitement—Aurelie had fallen asleep almost instantly once Cullen joined her on the bed, his presence soothing to her mind. The fever continued to spread through her body; her skin flushed and brow furrowed from pain even in sleep. Within the first hour her clothes were drenched in sweat along with the bed sheets around her and Cullen’s pants where she had curled against him. The sun hadn’t even set when she stirred.

"Why...?" Aurelie softly mumbled, her face tucked into Cullen’s side as her arms hugged his thigh, fingers holding tightly to his pants. "Why are the cinnamon buns rolling down the hill?" Eyes were moving rapidly beneath closed lids. "Don't they know I can't follow? It's too dangerous; my bones are made of glass. I don’t… no, it hurts too much, they’re breaking just standing."

Cullen refrained from laughing at her absurd words, knowing she was delirious and dreaming. He dared not move either, even if she was pressing her body against his in a way that wasn’t necessarily appropriate. The amount of sweat escaping her body made the bed a virtual tinderbox, making Cullen much warmer than he wanted to be. Still, he did not move from his spot next to her. As if spurred on by the scenes playing out in her dreams Aurelie's body convulsed, her arms tightening even more around his leg as her body curled in on itself, small whimpers escaping through clenched teeth as her muscles continued to spasm.

"Make it stop...." She was still dreaming but even her sleeping mind wasn't safe from the pain of the withdrawals. "Please make it stop. I don't want to hurt anymore... no more fire, no more breaking...  _please_."

While her voice was soft, thick and heavy with sleep there was a distinct tremble of fear and pain. Cullen periodically combed his fingers through her hair, pushing back matted locks from her brow and making sure her fever wasn’t  _too_  serious. Any warmer and he didn’t think he could avoid taking her to the hospital. The spasms continued for several minutes, her body arching against him before curling back in on herself, fingers digging into his flesh until the muscle tremors passed, Aurelie growing silent as she slumbered deeply again. The convulsions continued to come and go for several hours, always preceded with random mumblings; some sweet and innocent, others a darker look into her past.

"Please Sammy, no…stop, please. I don’t want to. Sammy, you’re  _hurting_ me. I don’t like the way this stuff makes me feel…”

 _Samson_ was along the lines of what she mumbled the most as her mind hashed through her darker memories. Tears spilled from closed eyes, her grip tight on Cullen even as she pushed herself higher up along his body until she was laying half on him, desperate to be safe from the nightmares plaguing her. Cullen held her tight against his better judgment, knowing it wasn’t the best idea considering her state of mind. On the other hand, she was desperate for the comfort and he wasn’t about to leave her in such a vulnerable state by herself. He only wished her body heat wasn’t so infectious, making it hard for him to concentrate.

At one point Cullen couldn’t take it and had to pull himself from the bed, practically prying Aurelie from him in order to fetch a wet cloth from the bathroom. He took the time to remove his now sweat-soaked shirt before returning to the bedroom, brushing the washcloth across Aurelie’s brow in an effort to cool her down as well. Cullen thought about cracking a window but instead focused on his task as Aurelie mumbled in her sleep. Aurelie was pulled from her slumber by the actions, water running along her face and neck, cool drops of running down her skin and into her hair and the sheets. She blinked sleepily as eyes tried unsuccessfully to focus on Cullen.

"I like it..." She swallowed, eyes falling shut again. "When you're in my dreams... "

Aurelie's fever and delirium continued late into the night, her dreams and convulsions seeming to worsen anytime Cullen was away from her side. He was never away for long though and as soon as he would return to the bed she instinctively reached out for him, even in sleep, his touch soothing her back to a deep slumber. Cullen knew it wasn’t good to indulge her like this and a large part of him felt like he was taking advantage of her—especially when she would continue to press herself closer and closer even as her body temperature rose.  

Aurelie woke late in the evening and while she was more coherent than she had been all night there was still some confusion in her gaze as she peered up at Cullen where he sat against the headboard. He had refused to lie down next to her to avoid any compromising position but even this was turning out to be something  _bad_. Her arms were wrapped around his leg, one hand resting high on his thigh as her thumb began to run back and forth without thought. As Cullen shifted Aurelie realized she was also hugging his leg with both her own, his shin shifting where it rested between her thighs.

“Aurelie?”

Cullen cleared his throat, his heart rate picking up at the close proximity of her hand to his groin. He wanted to blame her delirium but there was something in the way she stared up at him that told him she knew what she was doing as she didn’t move her hand or legs away. He kept his voice soft as he brushed her hair back from her forehead where it had become stuck to her skin from sweat, his other hand coming down to rest on hers and stop the movement of her thumb. She swallowed, her throat parched.

“Cullen, why does everything hurt?” Aurelie hated how weak her voice sounded to her own ears.

She tried to move but stopped with a small hiss of pain, feeling as if her very bones were about to snap with the movement. Cullen didn’t answer, or at least she didn’t hear him if he did. Her eyes fell shut once more as he continued to brush his fingers through her hair, moving it away from her neck and shoulders so that the cool air of the room could run along her skin. Just as Aurelie registered him saying something she slipped back into sleep, her dreams lighter than they had been for most of the night.

It wasn’t surprising to Cullen that Aurelie couldn’t stay awake longer than a few moments or even remember being awake or aware that she had been conscious before. The worst was passing but she wasn’t out of the woods  _quite_ yet. It could take days for the lyrium to pass from her body and since he had no idea just how much was lingering inside her Cullen wasn’t sure how long it might actually take. He was fighting his own sleep as he watched over her, but as the night dragged on he found it harder to stay awake—especially in the comfort of a  _real_  bed. How long had he gone without a decent amount of sleep? His head was pounding, begging to be put to rest and soon he succumbed to his exhaustion, sliding down along the mattress next to Aurelie.

It was storming when Aurelie woke again, the rain pounding down against the apartment as lightning briefly lit up the room, thunder shaking the walls. Aurelie was  _warm,_  though incredibly comfortable. She yawned as she tried to burrow further into the warmth at her side, her hand sliding along sweat slicked skin. Aurelie froze, confused by the fact that she was curled up against such a strong body, her head resting in the crook of their arm.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes as she looked around, trying to remember what events led up to her lying in bed with a half-naked Cullen—events she couldn’t recall. The sheets and blankets were bundled at his feet, pajama bottoms riding low on his hips, dangerously _—_ and  _deliciously_ —low. Her hand was resting on his lower stomach and Aurelie couldn’t help but run her fingers along his abdomen, watching as the muscles flexed beneath her touch before relaxing again.

Cullen shifted in his slumber, his arms tightening around her as his senses started to come to. Aurelie shivered despite the heat in the room as the movement pulled her shirt higher, exposing the skin of her stomach. His hand was resting on her bare hip, causing a different kind of heat to settle in her body.

“Cullen?” Her only answer was a very sleepy  _hum_. “Cullen?” She tried again, a little louder.

Cullen’s breathing changed as he began to wake, head turning so that his nose was pressed against her temple, his lips hovering just over her cheek. Aurelie wished his lips would press down to her cheek, her temple, her lips…  _anywhere,_  and the sudden desire for his kiss shocked her.

“Yes Aurelie?” Cullen’s voice was thick with sleep and she could hear exhaustion in the undertones. Why had she even woken him up? Aurelie was quiet for several moments before finally speaking again, softly.

“Am I dreaming?”  For good measure she lightly pinched him, smiling to herself with his body shook with a soft laughter.

“That isn’t how it works, Aurelie. You’re supposed to pinch yourself.” He sounded so at ease as they lay there and she wished he could be relaxed all the time—vowing to herself, yet again, not to purposely stress him anymore.

“No, you’re not dreaming.” Cullen finally offered to her after a long moment of silence. Cullen peeked open his eye to glance down at Aurelie and the darkened room, wondering what time it was. At that point he was more concerned with how tired he still was rather than their close proximity and placement of hands. Though, the small, confused expression on Aurelie’s features had him struggling to wake up so he could console her—he didn’t want her to think he had taken advantage of her.

“Then why are we in bed together half dressed?” Her face flushed with color as she realized what she had just implied—that he was often wearing very little in her dreams. He laughed softly again before shaking his head.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you were a tiny space heater for a while there, and two space heaters sharing a bed can get to be a little too warm.” Cullen hoped that made sense to her. Aurelie had been running hotter than normal and combined with his usual warm body temperature, it was making for a sweltering bedroom. “I can put my shirt back on if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Don’t—”  _put your shirt back on…_ “—apologize.”

Her fingers traced along his muscles again, surprised when his breath hitched before changing to a deeper, more controlled rhythm. She wanted so badly to trace her fingers along the cut of his hip but thought better of it and it seemed Cullen may have been reading her mind as his hand came to rest on her own, halting her little exploration.

“Sleep, Aurelie. You need to rest.” Cullen’s throat tightened and his heart was pounding at the way her fingers had felt against his skin. Why was she touching him like that? Was she still not feeling well? He hesitantly pressed a kiss to her temple as Aurelie nodded, settling herself fully against him again with a sigh. Sleep came quickly for her in his arms as he continued to hold her hand.  

When she woke again Aurelie was cold. She yawned, stretching a little before her muscles began to protest the movement, cramping until she curled back up under her blankets. As she laid in the bed small pieces of the night started to return to her—she could remember arriving to the apartment but not much after that other than sharing a bed with Cullen, being very warm, and him tenderly telling her to rest. Just thinking about the previous day was making her head ache so Aurelie finally stopped trying for the time being.

When sounds started coming from the kitchen Aurelie eased herself out of bed, briefly questioning the way she was dressed before frowning at the lingering ache in her body. If only Cullen was there to help her, though she supposed he couldn’t  _always_ be there for her. It took a few moments to stumble into the kitchen and she smiled as she entered, watching as Cullen began placing different items on the kitchen counter.

“Good…” she raised a hand to cover her yawn before smiling sheepishly. “…Morning.”

Cullen glanced up from where he had been cooking and had to pause as his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Aurelie. She was smiling at him as she stood at the counter, arms holding most of her weight up as she leaned against it, still exhausted from the night before. She was still wearing his t-shirt from the night before, the too-big collar slipping around one of her shoulders to expose a large amount of skin. It was riding high on her thigh as well and Cullen had to avoid glancing down as he felt he had seen far too much of her silken underwear as should be allowed.

“Is something wrong?” Aurelie asked, her expression shifting into worry the longer Cullen took to respond.

She shifted closer before stumbling and Cullen nearly dropped the plates he was holding to rush towards her and catch her. Aurelie knees continued to wobble and Cullen sighed, shaking his head as he guided her backwards towards the breakfast nook and into a chair.

“How are you feeling?” Cullen asked, grabbing at the shirt to try and cover up the skin but to no avail.

Aurelie didn’t seem to be fazed by her state of undress and the more he thought about it the more he realized he  _had_ seen her in less and in  _worse_  situations. Aurelie shrugged and eyed him as he stepped back into the kitchen to grab the plates that were filled with various breakfast foods. He placed one down in front of her before sitting down as well.

“You should eat, Aurelie.” He offered and Aurelie nodded though she continued to simply stare at the food.

“Thank you, Cullen.” She whispered with a small smile. “This…is very kind of you.” After a moment she finally ate though she seemed to still be questioning what was going on. “What…happened?”

Cullen contemplated telling her the truth, slowly chewing his food before sighing as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Withdrawals. Whatever Samson was giving you, he stopped and you’ve started having withdrawals.”

“Oh.” Aurelie answered, her fingers pushing the fork across her food in tiny circles. Cullen knew the news would be disheartening but he also couldn’t handle lying to her. She deserved to know the truth.

“I told him to stop dosing you.” Cullen admitted and Aurelie’s eyes widened a little, her lips falling open in a small gasp. “It isn’t worth whatever he’s planning. You almost died and—”

Cullen cut himself off when tears welled in Aurelie’s eyes, though she reached up to stem them before they could fall. He didn’t mean to make her upset, but after a moment her lips curled up into a shaky smile. Her hand reached over to cup his, fingers tightening around his.

“Thank you Cullen.” She repeated. “ _Thank you_.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their breakfast, Aurelie occasionally mentioning how long it had been since she had eaten a home-cooked meal. Cullen was glad to see her spirits lifting as the morning progressed, even though he was utterly exhausted from what had transpired over the last few days. More and more he was wondering if his body was going to make it through this investigation. As he cleaned up he could feel Aurelie watching him from the living room, her brow furrowed from worry.

“Something wrong?” He asked as he finished up, crossing over to sit down on the couch next to her, though leaving significant space between them. Aurelie shifted beneath the blanket she had draped across her legs, smirking a little as she pointed at him.

“I was going to ask  _you_ the same thing.” She commented and Cullen raised a curious brow. Aurelie frowned a little. “Are you sure you aren’t…pushing yourself too hard? Sammy— _Samson_ —he can be demanding and—”

“I’m fine.” Cullen interjected before forcing a smile so that Aurelie would relax a little.

Her expression told him she only half believed him. He settled into the couch though his mind continued to race—there was no telling how long they would be sitting there, just waiting for Samson to call to tell them to come back to the penthouse on  _his_ order. Because of that there would be no relaxing. Even as he settled his head against the back of the couch he could feel the thumping of a headache in the base of his skull and knew there would be no getting rid of it.

“Cullen?” Aurelie’s voice was soft and he peeked open an eye to find her glancing at him with an equally serene expression, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as her eyes scanned over his face. “Do you trust me?”

“What?” He asked and Aurelie simply patted her lap. Cullen widened his eyes a little, already wanting to protest to what she might be hinting at.

“Lay down.” She instructed, smiling softly, one hand reaching out to rest along his shoulder while simultaneously tugging him closer. Cullen didn’t want to disappoint her but he also didn’t want to end up in another compromising, inappropriate situation. After he had stupidly confessed his affections for her, he had been struggling to  _avoid_  situations like these and yet Aurelie seemed to be encouraging them time and time again. Still, without much protest he ended up laying down across the couch, his head in her lap as he stared up at her, heart racing as her fingers at first traced over his forehead.

“Close your eyes.”

Cullen did as he was instructed and almost instantly felt a calm wash over him as Aurelie’s fingers threaded through his hair, nails gently scrapping against his scalp in soothing circles. Slowly the tension in his body dissipated, and the longer she continued the more relaxed he became. It was all so… _domestic_  and natural and Cullen hated to admit that he loved the feel of her hands on him in such a simple and gentle way. He wanted to ask her why she felt compelled to do this but was simply too tired to speak, too content to dare move from his spot in her lap.

Cullen was moments away from allowing himself to fall asleep when he phone suddenly rang out, startling him and freezing Aurelie’s actions. He sat up far too quickly but ignored the rush of blood to his head, reaching for his phone on the coffee table. Aurelie was already frowning, arms folding against her torso, as she  _knew_  what the message was without Cullen telling her. Whatever blissful peace they thought they could wrap themselves in was instantly lost with two simple words.

_Penthouse. ASAP_

It never ceased to amaze Aurelie how Samson could ruin her peace even from miles away. Aurelie frowned at Cullen’s phone, wishing she could chuck it out of a window so that they could have  _that_  much more time together. The weight of his head on her lap had been pleasant, his hair silky and soft beneath her fingers. She knew he had enjoyed the tender touch with the way his body melted into the couch as she had worked and watching him relax had helped her as well. But no, there was no peace for anyone in Samson’s life, except perhaps for Samson himself.

“I…” Aurelie swallowed hard as she met Cullen’s gaze. “I don’t want to go back.” She was up from the couch before the words had finished leaving her lips though, eyes on the floor as she walked back towards the bathroom. She needed to shower and make her herself presentable before they left. She paused just shy of the bathroom, turning to look at Cullen where he was near the recliner. “Knowing everything that you know now, would you still accept Alistair’s offer if you had to do it all over again?”

“Yes.”

The speed and conviction in which he answered caused her heart to skip a beat and it was with a small smile that she proceeded to shower and dress for the day; applying a light layer of makeup and leaving her hair down to air dry.

Aurelie smiled shyly at Cullen as they pressed by each other in the hallway when it was his turn to get ready, her face warming as they brushed lightly against each other in the narrow space. She could have easily blamed the feeling on her recent fever but Aurelie knew that the withdrawals  _weren’t_ the reason she was suddenly feeling warm.

It didn’t take Cullen long to shower and change yet Aurelie had still fallen into a light sleep on the couch while she waited, body curled up as her hands acted as a pillow. She hummed under her breath at the feel of warm fingers brushing along her temple and as her eyes fluttered open Aurelie was greeted by a warm smile from Cullen. She studied his face as she sat up, exhaustion etched into every inch of his features. She didn’t think as she reached out, her fingers brushing along the lines of his forehead before sliding down until she was cupping his cheek.

“Cullen…”

Her words trailed. Aurelie had wanted to apologize, to state the obvious that the situation  _wasn’t fair._ She knew though that the words were unneeded, Cullen already understood what she wanted to say. Together they left the apartment and he helped her settle in to the SUV, his blazer around her shoulders to help combat the cool weather.

The ride was quiet, Aurelie watching Cullen as he focused on the road, eyes squinting against his fatigue. She sighed as she tapped the fingers of her left hand against the center console, her nerves picking up the closer they got to the penthouse. She startled slightly as she felt his fingers brush lightly over her own, stilling her nervous movement. She glanced up to meet his gaze, mouthing a silent apology at the look he was giving her; full of understanding yet she could tell that the sound had been wearing on his nerves as well. She continued to watch him as his attention turned back to the road, her lips quirking up as his hand shifted so that he was holding her own, fingers lightly intertwined.

They made good time back to the penthouse, the traffic on the roads light. Cullen only removed his hand from hers when they were a block away from the penthouse, not wanting to take  _any_ chances that they might be seen in such a way. Unlike the last time they had returned to the penthouse together Aurelie was in no rush to get out of the SUV, only stepping out when Cullen had opened the passenger side door for her.

Other members of the security team greeted them as they approached, a soft  _‘Miss Trevelyan’_ as the front door was opened. Aurelie looked around as she entered, not really sure what she had expected to see – the penthouse was the same as it had been save for a vase of flowers on the dining room table. She took a few steps further inside as she caught sight of Samson near the bar setting down a glass, his gaze landing on her as he turned towards the main room.

“Aurelie, babe!” Samson was quick to close the distance between them, hands cupping her face as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Aurelie closed her eyes at the contact, her arms wrapping around his neck to keep him close. Aurelie didn’t register Samson’s laugh as he pulled away from the kiss, pulling her into his embrace instead. All Aurelie could focus on as she pressed her to his neck was how  _good_ he smelled, her body relaxing as the ache in her muscles began to dissipate.

“How are you feeling Aurelie?” Samson asked. Aurelie only hummed in response, nuzzling her face against the crook of his neck as she inhaled deeply.

“Are you wearing a new cologne?” She whispered against his skin, nails lightly brushing through his hair at the nape of his neck. Her body was as close at is could be to Samson’s yet she wished she could be closer still as the last of the discomfort of the previous days continued to melt away. She shivered as Samson dipped his head so that his lips brushed along her ear. “I missed you, baby.”

“Rutherford.” Aurelie was paying little attention to what Samson was saying as he led her to the sofa, her body curling up against his when they sat down, face still pressed to his neck as her left hand rested on his chest over his heartbeat. A content sigh escaped through parted lips as his fingers played through her hair and down her back, the touch relaxing her further.

Cullen watched Samson’s actions carefully as he sat opposite of them, frowning at the way Aurelie’s mood seemed to drastically change. Only moments earlier she had been expressing her want to stay at the apartment and now she was nuzzling into Samson like he was made of  _candy_. Cullen refrained from grimacing in disgust or frowning in disappointment.

“I thought you said she was sick.” Samson spoke as he continued to pet at Aurelie, smirking a little as she practically purred in response. Cullen couldn’t help it then but flatten his expression in annoyance. Samson only perked up a curious eyebrow. “She looks perfectly fine to me.”

_Maybe because you reek of Red and she is high._

“Last night she had some withdrawals.” Cullen paused when Samson took the time to observe Aurelie, turning her face in his fingers. “It’s from the Red, like I told you. She’s so used to being dosed with it that—”

“Watch your  _tone_ , Rutherford.” Samson interjected, baring his teeth a little as he snarled. Cullen bit his tongue and leaned back, clenching his fists in his lap to prevent himself from doing anything he might regret. Samson glanced at his hands and smirked but before he could say anything, Aurelie mewled softly, her hands drifting across his chest.

“Don’t argue.” Her voice was heavy with exhaustion and she only leaned further into Samson. Luckily for Cullen, the other man seemed to be distracted enough by her to take his focus away for the time being.

“Babe. Babe?” Aurelie pulled back to look at Samson as he gently tugged on her hair, bright blue eyes meeting his pale gaze. “Let’s go to bed.” Aurelie knew that Samson wasn’t suggesting just turning in for the day yet as they stood up and his lips claimed her own again she couldn’t care.

A small part of her mind knew what the  _cologne_ was that she was sensing on him, remembering that he had been a the bar when they came home. Aurelie was confident he had been drinking blue, if not more on that day yet she also couldn’t bring herself to think on it at that moment – there would be plenty of time for guilt later. Aurelie shrugged off Cullen’s blazer with Samson’s help, the jacket being discarded on the sofa as his hands slipped under her blouse to grip her sides, his skin burning against her own. She followed Samson as he led her down the hallway and into their room, all worries pushed aside for the time being.

* * *

 

Cullen was—in a word— _angry_. Every time he returned to the penthouse it was like this and it was turning into a vicious cycle. Just when he thought he could relax and catch up on sleep or mend his relationship with Aurelie,  _Samson_  would intervene and send him spiraling. He knew it wasn’t wise to be so emotionally invested in Aurelie’s well being and yet he was certain he wouldn’t still be involved in the case if that wasn’t the situation.

It was barely afternoon when Samson took Aurelie away into the  _privacy_  of their bedroom, giving Cullen free reign of the penthouse. Now that he had returned, the other security team members had left and in any other circumstance Cullen would take the opportunity to sneak around and try to unearth any evidence of Samson’s crimes. Today, however, Cullen was simply too exhausted and  _distracted_.

He stayed on the couch for as long as it took for the all to familiar sounds to spill from the master bedroom; sounds he had grown to resent yet at the same time dream about in his sleep. Cullen was still struggling to come to terms with Aurelie’s rejection of his feelings, unsure of how to work past them while still protecting her in this work environment. A large part of him still yearned to hold her—something that had occurred the night before and set his heart racing. There had been several times Cullen had wanted to kiss her but he would never take advantage of her in such a way.

Cullen thought he could find refuge in one of the spare bedrooms available to him but even there he could hear Aurelie’s cries of passion carrying through the penthouse. He couldn’t blame her for her senses being misconstrued, but it didn’t mean he had to happy about the situation. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t block out her voice, couldn’t stop from picturing her next to him and imagining the way her sweat slicked skin had felt next to his the previous night. He could still hear the way Aurelie had whispered his name and it was driving him  _mad_.

He decided on a cold shower to quiet the racing thoughts in his head, staying under the stream for as long as it took for him to feel numb. Cullen hoped that the rest of the day would at least be  _somewhat_  quiet and that if Samson and Aurelie were going to keep to themselves then he would try to get in a small amount of shuteye. At least the penthouse bedrooms were more comfortable than Alistair’s couch, if only at the cost of his sanity.

Cullen wasn’t sure how long he had been resting face down in the pillows when a slamming door startled him awake, though he waited a few moments, simply listening to the harsh muffled voices making their way across the penthouse. It took him a moment to realize it was Aurelie and Samson and he had to wonder what had changed in such a short amount of time. He sat up when Aurelie’s voice rang out, clearer than before.

“Don’t walk away from me, Raleigh!” She sounded angrier than he had ever heard her be. Cullen stood up with a start, knowing that she was playing a dangerous game by testing Samson with her temper. “I’m not done talking to you!”

Cullen swore he could feel the bedroom door slam shut from across the penthouse. He opened his own door, peeking out through a small crack to try and see them but it seemed they were still lingering in the hallway that led towards the main bedroom.

“The conversation is  _over_ , Aurelie.” Samson’s tone was a warning Cullen  _had_ heard before. He knew well enough this could have a foul ending.

“Fuck  _you_ , Samson.” Aurelie lamented. “You didn’t care what I wanted when you were dosing me with  _red_ so I don’t care—”

“I said that is  _enough_!” Samson was yelling now and Cullen opened his door, giving himself enough space to dash across to where they were just in case something were to happen. He was so tired of having to sit back and  _listen_  to their arguments escalate when he could intervene even if it was at the cost of his cover. There were only a few moments of silence.

“What,  _Sammy_?” Aurelie taunted. “Are you afraid  _somebody_ is going to hear us fighting?” She let out a soft sarcastic laugh and Cullen had to wonder if it was he who she was referencing. “You know the only ones around right now have  _seen_ what you do to me so I’m sure they won’t judge you for a little domestic spat.”

Aurelie’s gasp had Cullen exiting him room but he paused when there was silence. What was happening?

“Put your hand down, Raleigh.” Cullen couldn’t help but notice the trepidation in her voice. “We both know you aren’t going to hit me.”

There was a loud and sudden  _crash_  that struck fear into Cullen’s heart and set a fire under his feet. He was halfway across the penthouse, ready to toss himself over a sofa when an eerie quiet filled the space causing him to pause awkwardly near the hallway.

“How mature of you, Samson.” Aurelie was still tempting fate by using a mocking tone though her voice was shaky. “Resorting to putting a hole in the wall.”

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that it meant Aurelie wasn’t hurt, at least  _this_ time. Samson grumbled incoherently in reply and Cullen shuffled away as they made their way into the living area. He tried to play it like he had been in the room the entire time but the way Samson glared at him made Cullen aware that he was not off the hook for eavesdropping. Aurelie’s expression was hard to read as her eyes fell to the floor.

“I’m leaving before I put a hole in something  _else_.” Samson suddenly spat, giving Aurelie one last glance before storming out of the penthouse.

Even with him gone the tension remained and Cullen could sense that Aurelie felt uncomfortable. He sighed, bringing his hand up to comb a few fingers through his hair in mild frustration. The last few days had been an emotional roller coaster and just  _looking_ at her was eating at his heart.  

“I’m sorry you had to hear all that.” Aurelie spoke quietly. Cullen shook his head, avoiding her gaze.

“It’s fine.” He mumbled before finally glancing up to find her frowning, looking a little dejected. He breathed out again before gesturing back to the main bedroom. “You should get some more rest Aurelie. While you can.”

Aurelie regarded him for a few moments and it looked as if she was going to argue before she simply folded her arms across her chest and slipped away. Cullen felt partially guilty for…pushing her away but at the same time he was still very much conflicted about what was happening. His life had drastically changed since meeting her and his emotions had torn apart his mind and soul. If he was going to gain back some control he needed to  _rest_  or at least blow off some steam. He only hoped he’d be a better person, a better watch guard for Aurelie when he came out on the other side.

* * *

 

When Aurelie had woken up beside Samson she was  _livid._ The delirium, or contact high, whatever you wanted to call it had worn off and she demanded answers – answers that Samson refused to provide. She had pulled on a robe and tightened it about her waist as she watched Samson dress, practically jabbing him in the chest with her finger when he ignored her. The situation had escalated quickly.

When Samson had raised his fist she couldn’t hold back from trembling – while Aurelie tried to sound more confident than she felt as she taunted Samson, reminding him that he wouldn’t hit her—though she wasn’t so sure of that anymore. After all, he  _had_ hit her befre. Samson didn’t leave marks on her face, but the rest of her was fair game depending on his mood.

Eyes had shut as he punched the wall right next to her head and Aurelie breathed an internal sigh of relief even as she continued to taunt him, tired of Samson walking away from his own actions. It was then that Aurelie noticed Cullen, embarrassed that he had been witness to her behavior. Not exactly a shining example of her maturity… or sense of self-preservation.

“I’m sorry you had to hear all that.” She all but whispered,  looking everywhere other than at Cullen.

Things had been going so well between them that morning and yet she could feel the tension in the air between them, thick enough to cut with a knife. She was a real fuck-up, confirmed by the off-handed manner in which Cullen blew off her apology. When he suggested getting rest Aurelie opened her mouth to say something,  _anything_ , but when she couldn’t think of what to say she simply wrapped her arms about herself and nodded before returning to her room.

She couldn’t sleep though. Instead she decided to take a long soak, using her favorite honey scented bath melts as she tried to wash away the lingering ache in her heart. Aurelie was so confused about her feelings towards Cullen – she had run away when he confessed feelings towards her and yet now… she couldn’t even think about it without tearing up. After the bath she dressed and went to settle on the couch in hopes that there would be something worth watching on the television. She was just about to sit down when she heard the clinking of metal and a very low grunting coming from the guest wing of the penthouse – sounds she wasn’t so familiar with hearing.

Aurelie padded across the penthouse on quiet feet until she was standing in the doorway of the gym, eyes widening at the sight before her. Cullen was lying back on a workout bench wearing a pair of gym shorts, his chest bare. She had to wonder if he had started working out the minute she’d left the room as his body was dripping sweat, his curls sticking to his face and neck. With each press of the weight bar he let out a quick breath and she couldn’t help but warm over as she imagined if that was what he would sound like doing…  _other things._

 

She knew she should make her presence known, that it wasn’t right to watch him like this without his knowing but as Aurelie walked further into the room to where a small fridge was setup with waters and protein shakes she convinced herself it would be far worse to startle him while he was lifting so much weight. So she stood there, watching as he finished the repetitions until he finally racked the bar and sat up, grabbing a rag from where it rested over his leg to wipe away the sweat from his face.

Cullen looked up then and their eyes met. “Sweet Maker! Aurelie! I- I didn’t hear you come in.”

She smiled guiltily as he stood up and walked over; using the towel to wipe away more sweat from his face and neck before slinging it over his shoulder. She stared at his body longer than was appropriate, swallowing hard when he stopped just shy of her. Aurelie jumped when Cullen cleared his throat, looking up to see him smirking as he watched her all but ogle him.

“I uh…” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck before Hh motioned to the small fridge and Aurelie blushed as she stepped aside, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he drank from his water bottle.

Aurelie had to wonder if she had any shame, staring at him like she was.  _For the Maker’s sake, Aurelie…_ she thought to herself as she looked up to meet his gaze again.

“I came to apologize, Cullen.” The words were hard to say as she maintained eye contact, something that she had become better at since meeting him. “For…  _everything._ ”

For instance—being weak to the lyrium in Samson’s system. She knew how thin the walls were in the penthouse and she also knew just how loud she could be on the occasions when she let go. She was sorry for more though – for rejecting his feelings, rejecting his  _love._  Sorry that he was stuck in this life now, because if truth were told he had very little freedom more than she did. When Cullen didn’t say anything Aurelie swallowed hard, taking a step closer to him before tentatively raising her hand until she finally rested it on the bare flesh of his chest, over his heart. His heart was racing, no doubt from the work out, and how strong it was beneath her hand.

“I…” Her words trailed off as he raised his hand to rest over hers, though rather than leave them there he pulled her hand away and softly lowered her hand back to her side.  _I think I have feelings for you…_ is what she had wanted to say. Instead she blinked back the hurt and rejection – she should have known she’d lost her chance with him.

“I have the most remarkable talent for fucking up good things.” She whispered it so softly that Aurelie wasn’t sure if Cullen would even be able to hear her. Hadn’t she told him before that it was her bad decisions that led to this life?

“Well… “ She forced a small laugh in an attempt to avoid the awkward silence that was beginning to form. “I forgot to tell you. Autumn’s Harvest is almost here and there are a few things you should know…”

Cullen glanced at her with uncertainty and Aurelie figured he had every right to be confused. Since she entered the room her mood had swung from one end of the spectrum to another and part of her felt like she was only speaking to fill the void—to say  _anything_ to him and have an excuse to be near.

“Alright.” Cullen breathed and Aurelie studied his expression once more, careful not to let her eyes linger where they shouldn’t. She felt herself falter again, wondering why he was being so short with her. Was it the workout and was he just breathless or had she done something to create a rift between them? Her actions the previous night and that morning had not been fair to Cullen in the slightest—of  _course_  he was upset with her.

Aurelie realized she hadn’t said anything when Cullen cleared his throat to catch her attention. He seemed expectant even behind the neutral demeanor he tried to portray. She chose her next words carefully. “Samson—he doesn’t always act like this…”

Cullen’s eyebrow perked up skeptically and she realized she had chosen the wrong ones. Aurelie tried again. “What I mean to say is…his mood changes around this time of the year.”

“The Harvest festival is just the start…” Aurelie wondered if Cullen was even listening the way his eyes fell away from her face, brows knit together in concentration at a spot on the ground. “Everything will seem  _perfect_  and you’ll think you can relax but it won’t last.”

Aurelie took a moment to read the situation; was she talking to him or herself? “I just wanted you to be aware…so you don’t fall for his tricks.” And then, an afterthought. “Like I did.”

Silence fell between them as Aurelie ran out of words to say. She started to wonder why she had ever come to see him or why she had brought this up, as she was feeling even worse than she had been when she woke up. Cullen shifted in his spot, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“I guess I’ll have to see for myself.” Cullen responded. Aurelie knitted her eyebrows together and frowned, a little frustrated that it was his only response. For a brief moment she saw a flicker of compassion in his eyes but it disappeared as he reached up to run a hand through his hair as he breathed out. “Is there anything else I should know?”

His question was loaded and Aurelie couldn’t ignore the way it clutched at her heart. What was he asking? She shook her head, breaking eye contact—too weak for the intensity of his expression. “—No.”

Aurelie sighed, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach as she left the room, feeling like she had only made matters worse. Whatever hope she had at mending their relationship flew out the window with her rambling words. Aurelie wondered if it would be easier to mask her pain and pretend that nothing was wrong—she was practically an expert at it already. A part of her knew it wouldn’t be so easy to go back to the cold demeanor she held towards Cullen when they first met. Her only solace was that Cullen seemed to understand what she was trying to tell him,  _warn_ him about. The only thing she could do now was hope that she could survive the months to come.


End file.
